Kingdom Hearts: On Tour
by Kiyux the Shrubless
Summary: An up-and-coming band, Kingdom Hearts, has both inner and outer conflicts... With Roxas declaring almost every day that they are 'just friends' and Axel trying to tell him how he really feels... How can Axel make his move? AU colab w/edword-a-ferd986
1. Characters and Summary

_**KH: On Tour**_**_  
__Character Guide and Summary_**

**Summ. - **_**An up-and-coming band, Kingdom Hearts, has both inner and outer conflicts... The largest being the rival fan clubs! How can Axel make his move with all this going on?**_

_

* * *

_

_*****__This is a story about love, drama, pain, and many many cameos._**_*_**

* * *

_**THE BAND:**_

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

_**Axel - Drummer**_  
This red-haired fireball is optimistic and loves to make music. He likes to drum away his negative thoughts and his mask slips when he sings with Roxas, his closest friend whom he's been crushing on since the day they met in their previous band: Organization XIII. He was awestruck by his voice and pure talent, and is starting to think he might be falling in love. _**-He also hates fanclubs... and math.-**_

_**Roxas - Lead Singer**_  
Blonde and beautiful, Roxas can be moody at times, being referred to by Sora as a 'PfMS' (a Pretty f*cking Moody Singer), but he wants what's best for everyone, especially his best friend Axel. He and Axel left Organization XIII before it fell apart, choosing to find their calling elsewhere, and have since been absorbed into Sora's new and highly successful band: Kingdom Hearts. Roxas is surprised at the pressure that surrounds him to actually be in a relationship with Axel, the fangirls constantly blowing their friendship out of proportion. Just because they're close and they are the only band members that can sing as a pair doesn't mean they love each other... right?

_**Demyx - Sitarist**_  
The dirty-blonde music enthusiast abandoned the Organization when it started falling apart, though feeling unable to go on without his music he ended up following Roxas and Axel to Kingdom Hearts, where his talents were welcomed.

_**Marluxia - Backup Singer**_  
This pinkette lusts for attention and the spotlight is always what he is after. When being invicted into Kingdom Hearts as a backup singer, he is always on the stage... though he hasn't been told that his microphone is never on.

_**King Mickey Mouse - Manager**_  
Enough said. Whyyyyyyyy?

_**Naminé - Sora's #1 fan (apparently) **_  
This chick is nuts.

_**Goofy - Bassist**_  
"A-hyuck!" that is all.

_**Donald - Cowbell**_  
We had to give him something... and their first gig was in a barn.

_**Jiminy Cricket - Keyboard**_  
Small, but a pretty groovy dancer. He plays exceedingly well for his size.

_**Sora - Lead Guitarist**_  
Calls Roxas "my cousin, the super-moody singer", though as far as they are aware, they aren't actually related. He loves having his own fanclub so much... he's a member of it.

_**Cloud & Leon - Backup Dancers**_  
They don't actually dance. They're just there to look pretty. So although they are called "Backup Dancers" they're really more like "Backup Standers"... yet they still have a following. Weird.

_**Vexen - Special effects**_  
For _**SCIENCE! **_Vexen followed after Demyx was accepted into Kingdom Hearts, claiming he was a potential investment and confusing Sora into saying yes.

_**Lexaeus - Roadie**_  
As Eddie Riggs once said... _"Earlier. Like... the early seventies."_

**

* * *

**

Organization XIII

_**(disbanded)**_

**_Xemnas  
_**Number One. He doesn't take kindly to people who he deems untrustworthy, but that goes for almost everyone.

**_Xigbar  
_**A man whose mid-life-crisis has caused him to speak like a surfer. 2.

**_Xaldin  
_**Three.

**_Vexen  
_**Claims that everything he does is for SCIENCE! And Zexion, being the only other 'intelligent' member of the Org, was dragged into helping. 4

**_Lexaeus  
_**Number five is quiet and reserved, but very strong and kind.

**_Zexion  
_**The only member ever deemed able to keep Demyx in check. Six.

**_Saïx  
_**7. Gruff on the outside, a mushy puppy on the inside... not that you'll ever live to see the inside.

**_Axel  
_**# VIII. Was possibly misled as a child to believe that everyone has memory problems, thus his signature 'Commit it to memory' and 'Got it memorized' catchphrases.

**_Demyx  
_**The extremely bubbly sitar-playing pacifist has coined the phrase 'Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one' and 'I told them they were sending the wrong guy'. He is upset when people have bad manners and jump to conclusions about him. Nine.

**_Luxord  
_**Cards. 10.

**_Marluxia (11)  
_**No comment

**_Larxene  
_**Has more in common with you than you think. Twelve and sole female. -discounting Xion-

**_Roxas_**  
Quiet from the start, Roxas warmed up to Axel and eventually came to trust the redhead more than anyone else, but Axel's reluctance to give him direct answers to questions he feels he has the right to know makes him easily upset and his temper can get the best of him.

**_Xion_**  
Not an official member, but is an AkuRoku stalker fangirl and is most likely the reason Axel has never actually tried to get together with Roxas, due to her constant watching, squealing, commenting, and annoying.

**

* * *

**

KEYBLADE (Dark and Light)

_**Master Xehanort  
**_The 'dark' on the side of the Keyblade. He sent Vanitas to beckon Roxas toward the Keyblade to use him. He played digital bass, never actually appearing onstage.

_**Vanitas  
**_'Dark' guitarist that is used by Xehanort to try and get Roxas' voice for their gain.

_**Terra  
**_First siding with 'Light', he surrenders to 'Dark' and focuses his keyboarding on Xehanort's plan to become big using Roxas.

_**Master Eraqus**_  
The 'light' on the side of the Keyblade. He sees losing Terra as a sign to fight back and becomes determined to gain Roxas before Xehanort.

**_Ventus  
_**'Light' synth drummer that, when scouting out to lure Roxas to the Keyblade, becomes obsessively in love with Sora, forgetting his mission entirely.

**_Aqua  
_**Guitarist and lead singer on the side of 'Light', she becomes discouraged not only by Terra's betrayal and Ven's disappearance, she is upset that Eraqus is so focused on getting Roxas that he has abandoned her hopes of singing the lead for them.

**_Data Roxas  
_**A manifestation of Roxas used to seduce Axel when he comes to rescue the real Roxas.

**_The World That Never Was  
_**A simulator program that captured Roxas' voice to use against his will, trapping Roxas in the world of dreams and using the forced voice.

* * *

**CONNECT THREE AND MITCHIE (aka CAMP ROCK)**

_**Mitchie Torres  
**_Incredible singer who's voice rivals that of Roxas. She isn't fond of conflict and cheating, and is so upset by Shane's dirty tactics to win that she leaves before the competition ends.

_**Shane Gray  
**_Singer for Connect 3. His voice is equally matched with Axel's. He really hates Roxas, and will do ANYTHING to prevent Kingdom Hearts from winning the gig at the Dance of Falling Stars, opting to convince his brothers to help him cheat, and blaming Roxas for Mitchie leaving, even though her reason was that winning wasn't winning unless you played fair.

_**Nate Gray  
**_Plays rhythm guitar for Connect 3, and the youngest of the Gray brothers. He develops a crush on Naminé when she rushes to help Roxas when the blond boy suddenly starts to choke. He immediately feels guilty for helping his oldest brother, Shane, trick him into putting the drugs in Roxas drink. He tells Mitchie about Shane's plan, and she tells him that she won't perform if Roxas can't. Nate feels a lot better at this, but is heartbroken when Naminé says "What heartless, cruel person could do such a thing to Roxas? He's never hurt anyone in his life..." Nate then cuts the first string of his guitar so he cannot play properly.

_**Jason Gray  
**_The middle brother for Connect 3, who also plays rhythm guitar. He doesn't feel any remorse for what he and Nate did to Roxas, because he is very quiet and apathetic. He calls Nate a "foolish wimp" when telling Shane that Nate tattled to Mitchie.

_**

* * *

**__**THE CLUBS:**_

**AkuRoku Fan Club:**

_**Kiyux**_  
Kiyux dislikes conflict, but she is a sly player when the need calls. She hates to lose, so the best way to win... is to be on every side. She joins up with Fuujin, who doesn't talk much so she decides to talk enough for both of them. Kiyux also is eager to help Axel get together with Roxas... and it's only half because she's the leader of their fanclub.

_**Rikku, Paine, and Yuna**_  
These "treasure enthusiasts" argue that there's no greater treasure than a good yaoi.

_**Xion**_  
She was always there... watching... but that might have been the problem in the first place.

_**Tinkerbell**_  
If the AkuRoku gets to be too much, you might find yourself floating.

_**Maleficent**_**_  
_**The cold witch that everyone believes is so evil... actually has a soft spot for AkuRoku. Secretly. _(If she finds out you know, you won't for long.)_

_**Pence**_  
This loveable lug has over-reactive gestures to a not-very-enthralled voice. Someone's gotta do it.

_**Saïx**_  
No one must ever know that he is a secret supporter of AkuRoku. He'll go berserk on you.

* * *

**Sora Fan Club:**

_**Naminé**_**_  
_**Again, this chick is nuts... but she draws some mighty good fanart... mmm...

_**Kairi**_**_  
_**Only in the fanclub to get her lucky charm back... from so-RA.

_**Selphie**_  
She likes trains. And Sora... in Atlantica.

_**Ventus**_**_  
_**He absorbed Sora's heart... for his shrine. _"Is it so wrong to love another keybearer?"_

_**Tron**_  
The rest of the fanclub is out to get him because he hugged Sora. But they won't mess with him... or they'll be deleted.

_**Pete**_  
Whaaaaaat?

_**Sora Himself**_  
*nod* Strives to become president of his own fanclub.

* * *

**Cleon Fan Club:**

_**Aerith**_  
Only useful for healing... and squealing over Cleon.

_**Tifa**_  
hi-YAH! Tifa has big enough breasts to love both of 'em.

_**Cloud & Leon (How's that for a twist?)**_**_  
_**Konata: Good job!

_**Cid**_  
Once tried to get Cloud to confess love to Leon by pretending to be Squall... he forgot his accent and ended up with an airship up his ass.

_**Cid's airship**_  
Meh. Goes where he goes.

_**Chip and Dale**_**_  
_***inaudible squeaking*

_**Hayner**_  
We all know he's gay anyway.

_**Hercules**_  
Always looking on the rainbow-laden bright side.

_**The Beast**_**_  
_****ROAAAAAAR! I HEART CLEON!**

_**Fuujin**_**_  
_**For her... joining this club was a.._. cakewalk_.

* * *

**Mickey Fan Club:**

_**DiZ**_  
_**Ansem the Wise**_  
_**And himself.**_

Being the only member of the club, DiZ felt the need to count himself thrice.

**/**

**Repliku Fan Club:**

Same.

* * *

**Anti-Cleon Club:**

_**Sephiroth**_**_  
_**He's just jealous.

_**Ollette**_**_  
_**It's that time of the month. Always.

_**Raijin**_  
"Two guys together is gross, _y'know?"_

* * *

**Anti-Fanclub Fanclub:**

_**Sephiroth**_  
"Every fanclub will become a part of me."

_**Hades**_  
"Fanclubs are perfectly _**INFURIATING!"**_

_**Auron**_  
"Pfft. Fangirls. I'm gay for a reason."

_**Vivi**_**_  
_**That's not Vivi... his hat was three shades darker. _(Kill it like the rest.)_

* * *

**Seipher Fanclub:**

_**Seipher**_  
Seipher is known for a lot of things... the biggest being the fact that he is the sole member of his own fanclub.

* * *

**Secret ****Alliance****:**

_**Fuujin**_**_  
_**When asked how she got coerced into this alliance she responded: "Cakewalk."

_**Kiyux**_  
"I like walking on cake. Fuu-chan does too, I think. That's what she says... that's the only thing she says, really..."

* * *

**Darkness Fanclub:**

_**Ansem**_**_  
_**That one.

_**Ansem**_**_  
_**Yes, that other one.

_**Xehanort**_**_  
_**We know who I'm talking about.

_**Xehanort**_**_  
_**You know... the master ball... I mean master one.

_**Repliku**_**_  
_***laughter* Naminé fanboy... *laughter again*

_**Xemnas.**_**_  
_**Enjoys long walks on the beach, eating pie, neon animal prints, and darkness... lots and lots of darkness. Ladies, he's single! Men, he's single! Heartless, he's single! Dusks, back off.

* * *

**Rum Fanclub:**

_**Captain Jack Sparrow**_  
This is why the rum is gone.

_**Auron**_  
The only way to forget those fangirls is to get seriously smashed.

_**Cid**_  
"The airship keeps trying to send me to an AA meeting..."

_**Luxord**_**_  
_**Former member of Organization XIII. The_ 'Gambler of Fate'_ by name and the _'Guy that can beat Captain Jack Sparrow in a drinking contest'_ by occupation.

* * *

**Kairi Stalker Club:**

That one Dusk from Kingdom Hearts 2 in the cutscene that Kairi meets Axel, the one that sneaks up behind her when she's staring at the portal (look it up) 1:29-1:34 on the left side. Trust me. You'll see it. _youtube(dot)com/watch?v=RdLuTpxQE_Q_

* * *

**THE SIDE CHARACTERS:**

_**Roger and Anita**_  
Owners of the 101 Damatians and the providers of Kingdom Hearts' first gig.

_**Lucky**_  
One of the fifteen puppies. Shy and reserved, Lucky loves to be petted by Roxas and Roxas only. He has a habit of sitting too close to the TV.

_**Patch**_  
One of the fifteen puppies. Fiesty Dalmatian that seems to look up to Axel. He takes his television seriously.

_**Cid Highwind**_  
Owner of a supermarket-slash-airship in Traverse Town called Highwind Traverse. A good friend of Leon and Cloud.

_**Tidus**_  
Towel boy at Hotel Oblivion that appears frequently in others' dreams.

_**Captain Jack Sparrow**_  
Owns an antique shop at Port Royal.

**_Jecht_**  
Doorman at Hotel Oblivion.

**_Wakka_**  
Manages the front desk at Hotel Oblivion.

**_Zell_**  
Owner of the End of the World Tattoo Parlor and the one who gave Axel his eye tattoos. He finds his _'relationship' _with Axel to be very serious, and is jealous of Roxas, under the impression he would be able to give Axel more tattoos if the blond wasn't around.

* * *

_**Please review to give your thoughts! And soul.**_

_**edword-a-ferd986 Assisted in this.**_


	2. Area Guide

_**This is a guide to all the places visited in Kingdom Hearts: On Tour. Warning. Spoilers may be present.**_

* * *

**Destiny Islands **^Chinese Food Restaurant where Roxas and Axel meet Sora and Leon

**Traverse Town **^Where Roxas meets Cid Highwind

**Dalmatian Plantation **^Farm where KH has their first gig

**Wonderland** ^An amusement park where Demyx worked at the bumper cars

**Olympus Coliseum **^Stadium where their opening concert is held

**Deep Jungle **^greenhouse where Marly lives

**100 Acre Wood **^Campground where the band has a music battle with Camp Rock over who will perform at the Dance of Falling Stars, an end-of-summer music festival people go to in order to watch the meteor shower every year on the last day of August.

**Agrabah **^Company that mass-produces sandboxes

**Neverland** ^A space program similar to NASA that studies flight / an airline similar to Jet Blue

**Atlantica **^Aquarium that Axel takes Roxas to on his birthday for their 'date'  
-_**Monstro**_ ^Equivalent of Shamoo in Atlantica

**Halloween Town **^A haunted house that Kiyux and Fuujin lock Roxas and Axel in overnight

**End of the World **^A tattoo parlor owned by Zell. Zell is determined to give Axel another tattoo, and gets jealous of Roxas because he thinks Axel would do it if he wasn't there.

**Hotel Oblivion **^Hotel with thirteen floors and twelve basements. After their stay, Roxas begins to have strange dreams about the towel boy he met there, Tidus.

**Twilight Town **^A subway station with an ice-cream parlor

**Hollow Bastion **^Ground Zero ghost town where Ventus pretends to be Roxas to lure Axel so they can use him as bait for Roxas to join the Keyblade

**Port Royal **^The port near the stadium that the New Years concert is held and Hayner sings with Roxas, making Axel jealous to the point he leaves in the middle of the concert.

**Timeless River **^an antique shop run by Jack Sparrow at Port Royal. Roxas wanders into the shop looking for Axel. Jack Sparrow has frequent arguments with Luxord in his shop.

**Radiant Garden **^Rebuilt town (previously Hollow Bastion) where Terra and Vanitas attack Axel, who gets saved by Aqua. Roxas surrenders himself and is knocked out and brought to the Keyblade.

**World That Never Was **^A simulator that uses Roxas' voice while he is locked inside his dreams. Axel has to destroy the fake Roxas to save the real one, but fails because he promised he would never hurt him. Aqua enters the world of dreams and destroys Roxas from the inside, setting him free but taking his voice away.

**Ursula's cave **^Room in the back building of Atlantica where Axel bargains with Ursula to get Roxas' voice back.

**Clock Tower **^Where Axel finds Roxas after his deal with Ursula.


	3. Concert and Performance Guide

__

__

_**This is a guide to all the performances / concerts in Kingdom Hearts: On Tour. Warning. Spoilers may be present.**_

* * *

_First practice - Destiny Islands_

-Roxas and Axel sing **Byakuya True Light**

-Roxas plays **Traverse Town **on piano during the conversation with Cloud

-Roxas plays **World is Mine **on piano

____

* * *

Audition - Traverse Town

-Roxas performs **Love is War**

-Axel and Roxas sing **Magnet**

____

* * *

First gig - Dalmatian Plantation

-It is not revealed what songs they performed, but Roxas comments on how he thinks they did a good job

* * *

_Kingdom Hearts' first concert - Olympus Coliseum_

-Axel gets upset before the concert starts because Roxas had an interview, in which he insisted that they will never be more than friends.

-They perform **Hikari**

-Axel and Roxas perform **Cantarella**

* * *

_Vacation gone awry - 100 Acre Wood_

-In the music battle, Kingdom Hearts performs:  
=**Passion** in round one,  
=**Show Me Love **in round two  
=Axel sings **Viva i Pokémon **in the third round.

_-In the music battle, Camp Rock performs:_  
=**We Rock** in round one,  
=**This Is Me** in round two  
=Connect 3 performs **Play My Music** in the third round.

-During the concert, they perform **All About Us **with Axel singing, and Roxas gets his voice back to sing **Malchik Gay**.

* * *

_New Years concert - Port Royal_

Hayner is brought in to sing with Roxas during the song **Cosmos**. Axel is furious at the fact that Hayner is shamelessly flirting with Roxas while they sing, and after the last note, Hayner kisses Roxas, causing Axel to snap his drumstick in half and leave, telling Demyx to stall the audience while he tries to calm down. Roxas notices Axel's disappearance and goes looking for him, everyone else shuffling off to do something else and leaving a panicky Demyx to try and distract the audience from the mayhem taking place.

-Demyx plays **Intermission**, **Circus Theme**, **The Entertainer**, and **Chopsticks** on his sitar while stalling.

* * *

_Data Roxas - The World That Never Was / World of Dreams_

-Data Roxas sings **saCrifiCe** as an attempt to seduce Axel, so that even when Aqua says he has to destroy Data Roxas, Axel can't bring himself to hurt him.

____

* * *

Keyblade - The World That Never Was

The simulator uses Roxas' captive voice to sing **Clowns**, then Aqua obliterates his voice in the middle of **Planit B**. Axel destroys the simulator and goes to Roxas, only to discover his voice is gone.

* * *

_Regained - Clock Tower_

-Roxas sings the first verse of **Magnet** before Axel stops him

* * *

_Happily Ever After - Destiny Islands_

-Roxas and Axel sing **Triple Baka **and **I'm Yours**


	4. Pretude 1: Destiny Islands

**The first part of the 'Pretude' (on my computer I misspelled prelude). The real first chapter is coming soon, I promise. Please Review and tell me and edword-a-ferd what you think!**

* * *

"Your mind's made up?" Axel said softly as his friend passed him at Memory's Skyscraper.

"Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know."

The redhead moved forward. "You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"

Roxas glanced back at him. "No one would miss me."

As the blond began to walk away, Axel clenched his fists. "That's not true!" he hissed between his teeth, sadly releasing his muscles. "I would."

Roxas paused, turning around to face him. "Axel… you… you have a lot of talent."

"So do you! Can't you see that that was the reason the Keyblade wanted you? They want to use you to gain status because you're so good and then they'll abandon you when they get a good fanbase! Roxas, please don't leave the Organization… Don't leave me."

"Don't you realize that Organization XIII is using us the same way? Axel…" he moved back over to his friend, taking his hands. "Come with me. We can escape this band together."

"They'll destroy our reputation."

Roxas smiled. "If you come with me… then they'll fall before they have the chance. Axel, we're the only ones that keep the Organization running. My voice… and your drumming. The only other talent they have is Demyx, and he can't keep the band stable on his own. He can hardly keep himself stable."

"If I go with you… you won't surrender to the Keyblade?" he said softly, pulling Roxas closer.

"We'll find our own calling. Elsewhere. Far away from the Organization and the Keyblade. We'll go somewhere else… together. And when we find a place that we belong in… we'll put our all into it."

"Alright. I'm with you, Roxas. We'll go together."

Shedding their black cloaks that were the symbolic costume to the Organization members, Axel took one last glance at Memory's Skyscraper, the tall neon nightclub being the end of their days as Nobodies… and the beginning of their quest to become Somebodies.

* * *

"Roxas, over here! Hurry!" Axel dragged his best friend through the pouring rain to a canopy over a Chinese food place called Destiny Islands. The blond shivered as Axel's arms wrapped around him in an attempt to warm them up. A small bell sounded as the door opened.

"Oh, _man!_ It's raining!" a spiky-haired brunette pouted, stomping his foot on the ground. "I guess Leon's driving…" he took out a cell phone and opened it, noticing a spot of fire-truck-red in the corner of his eye. "Oh?"

Axel rubbed the younger boy's back in an attempt to warm him up, unaware of the dark-blue eyes watching the spectacle.

"Hey! You two are soaked to the bone!"

The two former Organization members flinched at the sudden loud, cheery voice that called out to them. Axel pulled Roxas into a protective embrace. The brunette laughed.

"I'm Sora! Do you guys have anywhere to go or are you just going to stand there in the rain until pigs start flying?" he flashed them a goofy smile.

"W-we d-don't hav-ve an-any-wh-where…" Roxas replied through chattering teeth.

"Sounds good to me!" Sora said happily, hearing a voice on the other end of the phone pick up. "Leon! Bring the van and some towels, 'kay? Thanks!"

Axel raised an eyebrow as the boy closed the phone and just grinned at them until a maroon van drove up to the restaurant.

The door opened and another brunette with a scar across his face looked the sopping wet guys over. He saw the pleading puppy-dog eyes Sora was giving him and sighed. "Whatever. Get in."

Sora gleefully hopped into the car and looked back at Axel and Roxas. "Come on! You can come back with us!"

Axel looked down at Roxas with uncertainty, unsure if he should trust the strangers, but quickly shuffled the borderline hypothermic blond into the vehicle. He had to get Roxas somewhere warm and dry… and a golden opportunity had shown itself in the form of an overly-giddy boy. Axel had no chance but to take it, and hope he could keep Roxas safe from harm if anything happened.

Roxas looked up at him with big eyes and the redhead took a towel from Sora, drying his friend off before working on getting his now-heavily-slicked-back hair to its normal light, unruly spikes. "Axel…" his voice was hoarse, and his face was warm with a climbing fever.

"Sora, right? I… I think he's getting a fever… Roxas, stay with me, okay?" Axel noted that they stopped.

"Okay! Leon, can you bring him in and put him on my bed? Oh, and red-haired guy! Come with me, and we'll make him something warm to eat!"

Unable to argue, Axel complied.

* * *

"Where… where's Axel…?" Roxas said, throat scratchy from coughing. He looked up at the scarred brunette. "Mister… is… is he okay…?"

"Call me Leon. He's with Sora. Here. Take this medicine. It will help with that fever. What happened to you two? Just standing out in the rain like that…"

"We… we're trying to get away…" he swallowed the pills. "Before… before they come after us…"

Leon raised an eyebrow. "You two run away? Are you eloping or something like that? Kids these days and their crazy hormone-induced actions…"

"We aren't eloping!" he yelled weakly. "Axel and I… left the Organization… Organization XIII…"

"That band? The one with the black cloaks?"

Roxas nodded.

"You ran away… from a band."

"They'll come after us… I know they will. I don't want to go back… I want to stay with Axel… and sing somewhere else… where we won't be manipulated…"

"Sing… then you're Number XIII?"

Roxas nodded. "And Axel is VIII."

"The drummer, then."

"That's right…" he replied. "But when the Keyblade called for me… I left to find out why they wanted me. Axel intercepted me and we decided to run off together, away from there and those corrupt bands… so we can make music together… and not be used."

* * *

"So you ran away with him?"

"I didn't want him to leave, but I didn't want to see him used like a popularity tool. I couldn't imagine being without him, so I followed to keep him safe. We were going to retreat to somewhere far enough away that the Organization wouldn't be able to catch us… and I was going to try and find a better place for Roxas. I don't want anything to happen to him, and I want to see him happy. So I was going to find somewhere for him to sing without becoming a tool for some band to become big."

* * *

Roxas opened his eyes, giggling at the peacefully sleeping redhead beside him. "Axel."

He stirred, a warm smile filling his features. "Good morning, Roxy. How's my ray of sunshine feeling?"

"A lot better."

"You scared me with that fever you had. It went on for two weeks," Axel bopped their foreheads together. "That's for making me worried."

The blond looked into his eyes. "I was really sad when I couldn't say your name for a few days. Axel…" he whispered it over and over. "Axel… Axel-Axel-Axel-Axel-_axel_…"

The elder chuckled, pecking his forehead.

"I'm glad to hear you talking again!" a voice said cheerfully from the doorway. "At least… I think that's you! It's not Axel's voice, and it's not mine, so I'm guessing it's ROXAS!"

The former bandmates suddenly felt the bed bounce. Axel sighed. "Good morning, Sora."

"Hiya!" he replied giddily. "Roxas! Did you know we have a big piano downstairs? Leon said you can play a little! Play for us! Pleeeeeeaaase?"

Baffled, Roxas nodded. "O-okay…"

* * *

Thrilled to have his voice back, Roxas sang along as he played.

"_Kanashii hodo  
Hikaridashita  
Shiroi yami,  
Kirisaku  
Tsubasa ni nare..."_

Sora's jaw dropped as he squealed internally with delight. Axel smiled, sitting on the other end of the piano bench and singing the next piece with the blonde.

_**"Tsumetai taiyou  
Ni terasarete'ta  
Kainarasareta jiyuu ga atta  
Kagami ni  
Utsutta  
Kiseki no yoru  
MASUKU o hazushihajimeta My Soul"**_

Roxas sang the bridge as Axel watched his lips move, entranced by the beautiful sound produced.

_"Kieyuku Fake Light  
Umareyuku True Light  
Kono te ni..."_

Leon blinked, bewildered at the precision of the pair's music. Everything was so perfectly timed, each knowing exactly what to do and when… then flawlessly carrying out their duty.

_**"Shiroku somaru  
Yami tsukinukete..."**_

**"Atarashii  
Jidai o  
Kizamitsudzukero..."**

_"Tokihanashita  
Kokoro no mama ni..."_

_**"Hateshinaku  
Tsudzuite'ku  
Byakuya o tobe..."**_

Roxas smiled at Axel as he held down the final chord, the redhead returning his grin before a round of overly-enthusiastic applause filled the living room.

"That. Was. So. COOL!" Sora bounced up and down.

"Yeah… I wasn't aware you could sing, Axel."

"Well, someone had to before little Blondie joined up. We weren't always Organization XIII. First there were six, then me and Saïx made eight, Dem was nine, Luxord ten, then we got Marley and Larxene. That was twelve… So Roxy made thirteen."

"There was a girl that worked with us for awhile too, her name was Xion."

'_I never counted her because I don't really know how to count any higher than thirteen…'_ Axel thought, really wishing he had actually gone to school as a kid. Xemnas taught you what you needed to know. He was really young when One had taken Lea (his birth name) and Ïsa (Saïx) in. The only schooling he had was how to read and count to the highest number in the Org. Xemnas insisted he didn't need to know anything else but how to play the drums and sing. As a result, Axel despised the concept of math. He felt like it mocked him. Why would you give an equation to someone? Just tell them what f*cking number you're looking for! _'Roxas is always really good with numbers…'_

Leon nodded. "Nonetheless, it was astounding. What was that song titled?"

"Byakuya True Light," Roxas said softly.

Sora hopped out of his seat in resolution. "It's settled! I'm going to start a band! And Roxas and Axel will be in it!"

The second brunette hummed in approval. "I think that's a great idea. You'll do well."

"I'm not convinced."

All four others looked to see a spiked-up platinum-blond man in nothing but a towel.

"Ah! Roxas, shield your eyes!" Axel covered Roxas' face with his hand.

Sora shielded his own eyes, peeking out from between two fingers. "Hi, Cloud."

Leon stared at Cloud, mouth agape and face red. "Cloud…"

Axel glared at the newcomer. "Who are you and why are you naked?"

"My name is Cloud… and why aren't YOU naked?"

"You're alright," the redhead stood and put an arm over Cloud's shoulder.

* * *

_*Author's Note: (Instant Friends!)*_

* * *

"Cloud, that's Axel, and the blond at the piano is Roxas. Roxas, Axel, this is Cloud."

Leon opened and closed his mouth, unable to form words. Cloud smiled at him. "Did you miss me?"

"Y-yeah…" he replied. "It's been awhile… Why are you here? I thought you left town…"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No!"

"Well, I came back because my job is done out there, and since I don't have a house here anymore and I still have a key and clothes at your place, so I figured I may as well. I heard the music when I was washing my hair and I came down to check it out."

"You're always welcome here."

Sora piped in cheerily. "Welcome home, Cloud!"

Roxas was playing a song called Traverse Town while the others conversed. He glanced at Axel, who was very close to Cloud already. _'It looks like this is where we're going to settle down then… When Axel starts making friends, that means he's set to stay.'_

"Sora, it's been awhile. You've gotten taller. You'll outgrow Squall at this rate~" Cloud teased.

"It's LEON. Don't think you can get away with calling me Squall just because you're cute."

"But I can!" Cloud smirked.

"Don't think it, though."

Axel chuckled. "So you aren't impressed by Roxy and me?"

"Sora jumps to decisions too quickly. He should at least have a formal audition. Honestly, Leon, teach that boy how to think things through!"

"I thought it was a good idea too."

"You're just as bad as him, then…" Cloud sighed in defeat.

Sora was inspecting Roxas' face. "We could be cousins! We look a lot alike, don't you think? Only our hair is different!"

Axel blinked at the distracted comment. "Sora, shouldn't you be defending your plan?"

"I'll call you 'my cousin Roxas'! Yeah!" he declared.

Roxas slammed his hand down on a sour note, making everyone jump and fall silent.

"So from what I can gather, Axel and I will audition for Sora's band. We can put up posters this week and hold auditions next Tuesday and Wednesday. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to practice."

Everyone murmured agreement to the plan, and Axel sat beside Roxas while the rest scooted out of the living room. "Roxy."

"What is it?" he replied as he played the notes for World is Mine.

"You're cute when you're focusing on not killing me for bugging you while you practice. Don't you think we should sing together as a part of the audition? We've never performed in singing together. We love to sing together, so don't you think we should give it a try? This could be good for us."

"You think so?"

Axel nodded. "We should do it. I know we sing great together. We shouldn't let this opportunity pass us by. Roxas, I love singing with you, and this is a possibility for that to happen at an actual performance."

"…okay. We'll sing together at the audition. But practice makes perfect, and we need to do really well. I think I have the perfect song in mind…"

* * *

**Songs:**

_**Byakuya True Light – D. N. Angel**_

_**World is Mine – Vocaloid: Project Diva**_


	5. Pretude 2: Traverse Town

**The 2nd part of the 'Pretude' (on my computer I misspelled prelude). The real first chapter is coming soon, I promise. Please Review and tell me and edword-a-ferd what you think!**

**To clear things up, during the singing parts:**  
_Roxas_  
**Axel**  
_**Both**_

* * *

Cloud, Leon, and Sora sat on Leon's bed, playing cards. Sora looked up at them.

"So… got any threes?"

Cloud stared at him. "For the last time, Sora, we AREN'T playing Go-Fish! We're playing Yu-Gi-Oh!"

Leon blinked. "I thought we were playing Strip Poker."

"You WISH we were playing Strip Poker."

"...can we?"

"Later. When the kid's asleep."

* * *

**-KAHOSOI HI GA!-**

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Cloud jumped, Leon dropping his cards in shock.

"So you _don't_ have any threes?" Sora muttered.

Leon rubbed his eyes at the sight of the cards running away. "We'd better go check it out. Things are getting kind of weird in here."

"Oh! I want to go too!" Sora jumped off the bed and tripped over something.

Cloud inspected it. "A rabbit hole?" he turned to Leon with confusion. "Wait… aren't we on the second floor?"

* * *

"Axel, what on Earth are you doing? You broke the sound barrier! And my eardrums…"

"The expression on your face was priceless, Roxy. I'm not singing the uke part. Hell-f*cking-no."

"You could have said something sooner instead of hurting my ears like that…"

"What's going on down here? Axel, what were you doing? You practically shook the entire house!"

Axel grinned. "I was molesting my delicious Roxas, and I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids!" he nibbled Roxas' ear, making him squirm.

"Axel, stop it… you're embarrassing me!" he whined.

The redhead simply smirked at them. "Isn't he the cutest thing? And he's all mine."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "So you guys are… together…?"

Roxas shook his head. "No! Axel and I are best friends and he teases me like this all the time. Because Axel is _MEAN_!" he elbowed him lightly.

"But you love me."

Roxas stuck out his tongue. "Someday I might change my mind about that if you keep being mean to me."

"I'll bite that cute little tongue of yours," Axel purred in a hushed tone. "Don't think I won't."

Leon sighed. "I think it's about time to eat something. I'll go pick up something from Cid's. Roxas, you can come with me."

"Okay."

* * *

"Leon! It's been awhile! Come on in!"

"Cid, this is Roxas. Roxas, this is Cid Highwind," Leon introduced.

"I always dreamed of flyin' across the universe. I sent an airship up into space… and it came back. I haven't gotten around to tryin' again, maybe if I used some sort of giant trampoline to get it to stay up there…"

Roxas tipped his head. "That's because there's no air in space. You need air for an airship."

"You're a smart little Cloud-clone aren't you?" he looked up at Leon. "Where did you find this'n? I knew you were into Cloud… but finding a little clone of him that's at least five years younger? That's a bit obsessive, don't you think?"

"I am NOT obsessed with Cloud, and I didn't find him, Sora did. He and his friend are staying with us for awhile. But Cloud actually showed up at the house an hour ago."

"Ah. Well, nonetheless, have some tea."

"We really need to get back… we came to get something for lunch, that's all—"

"Sit your ass down in that chair and drink your goddamn TEA!" Cid barked.

Roxas was silently sipping the tea, enjoying the flavor and warmth of the drink as Leon plopped down next to him in defeat.

"Anyway, so you and your buddy are on the run, kiddo? Well, my store is always open for the lost souls Leon and Sora seem to attract. Cloud was one of those unfortunates, but he's pretty happy these days."

"This store is called Highwind Traverse. Since your name is Cid Highwind, I'm guessing that's were the name came from?" Roxas asked quietly.

"Yep. Between you an' me… an' Squall too, this ain't no ordinary market. It can fly."

"LEON."

"Isn't it a little… _weird…_ that your store can fly?"

"Well I thought it was pretty cool…" Cid pouted.

Leon stood. "We should go. Thanks for everything, Cid."

"I'm takin' a page from your book and sayin' 'Whatever'. Take care."

* * *

"You and Roxas are really close, huh?" Cloud commented.

"Yeah. I love being around him. He makes me really happy. He's a sweet kid."

"You have a crush on him!" Sora clapped his hands. "Does he know? Why aren't you going out? You'd be so perfect together!"

"We're… just friends. That's what he wants, so that's what I'll give him. He's everything to me. I don't want to try to be more than he's comfortable with. Roxas' company is worth a lot to me."

"You should still tell him how you feel, you know?"

"I don't feel anything. It's just a silly little crush. I'll get over it, I have to."

* * *

"Roxas, can I ask you something? Just between us, you know?" Leon glanced over at him as they drove back toward the house. "I know you and Axel are friends and all… but do you ever wish you could be something… I dunno… more?"

"Why do you ask? Just because two people are friends and sing together… doesn't mean they're in love."

"Ah… I see…" he sighed. "You know… I thought that maybe you would have said something different. How would you react if Axel told you he loved you?"

"He… he wouldn't say something like that. We're just friends… Even if he said something like that, it would just be him teasing me like he always does."

Saddened by the reply, Leon nodded. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because… like Cid said… you're a lot like Cloud. Not only in appearance, but you have similar personalities. I… I was just curious, that's all."

"You like Cloud but he wants to be friends?" Roxas guessed.

Leon chuckled softly. "Something like that. Forget I said anything, okay kid?"

Roxas smiled. "Even if Cloud and I are alike… he could still love you back. I… I think that me and Axel are just different than you and Cloud. You always have that chance. Don't base your choices on what I think… because you'll never be happy that way."

He reached over a hand and ruffled Roxas' hair as they pulled into the driveway and stopped. "Yeah."

* * *

"Roxas, your turn!" Sora smiled as the blonde approached the piano. The blond took a deep breath before starting to play.

_"Mou ikiba ga nai wa  
Kono koi no  
Netsuryou  
Ahh…"_

The beautiful melody accompanied Roxas' voice perfectly.

_"Haiiro no kumo  
MONOCHROME no, kensou  
Hizashi wa kageri, yuugure wa  
Iro wo; kaete iku  
Aa, sekai ga nijin de  
Soredemo suki de irareru ka nante  
Wakatteru  
Kedo dou sureba ii no doushitara  
Dou sureba  
Baka da na"_

Roxas opened his eyes and took in a deep breath sharply to prepare for the final piece.

"_Watashi  
Hajimeru no yo  
Kore wa sensou  
Ureshi sou na kimi wo miru nante!  
Sestu naru koi  
Sore wa tsumi  
Misete ageru  
Watashi no omoi wo  
Koi wa  
Moumoku  
Kimi no kuchizuke de me ga sameru no…"_

He glanced at Axel, silently asking how he did, sighing with relief at the smile that clearly said **'**You underestimate yourself far too often, because that was amazing**'**. Roxas smiled back at him, happy to be reassured that he did well.

"Roxas, that was incredible!" Cloud commented, blown away by the performance.

"I'll say…" Leon also looked astounded by the song.

"What song was that?" Sora asked, a cheerful smile plastered on his always-too-happy face.

Roxas smiled. "The song is titled 'Love is War'."

"It was awesome!" Sora clapped.

"Thanks…" he felt a blush climbing in his cheeks.

* * *

"Axel next!" Sora squealed. "Okay, so just sit at the drums and play~!"

Roxas counted to four and Axel started, only to have Sora interrupt.

"Wait! Why did Roxas count?"

A worried look flashed across Roxas' eyes. "Axel doesn't like numbers…"

"I HATE MATH!" Axel punched through one of the drums, snapping back to his senses immediately. "Uh… um… I can fix that."

"No need," Cloud was already replacing the broken drum with another one. "All set."

Axel's flawlessly executed drumming had everyone but Roxas speechless. Roxas hugged him tightly to reassure he did well. "Good job, Axel!"

Sora shot out of his chair and ran over to hug Axel too, feeling left out. Axel grunted at the second tackle-hug that nearly knocked him off the drumming stool. "That was super-cool!"

Blushing, Roxas pulled away from Axel. "We… Axel and I… that is… we have another part of the audition…"

"What is it?" Sora asked, suddenly interested.

"I… If it's alright… we would like to sing together…"

Leon nodded. "I think that's a great idea."

Roxas' face lit up. "R-really?"

Cloud walked over and ruffled his hair. "Go for it."

Axel wrapped an arm around Roxas' waist and pulled him close. "Let's do this. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Taking a deep breath, Roxas started to play the piano. He looked at Axel as he sang.

"_Kahosoi hi ga kokoro no haji ni tomoru  
Itsu no manika moe hirogaru netsujou  
Watashi no chou__ fukisoku ni tobi mawari  
Anata no te ni rinpun wo tsuketa"_

Axel leaned in, bringing his lips close to Roxas' ear.

"_**Karami au yubi hodoite-"**_

"**Kuchibiru kara shita he to…"**

"_**Yurusarenai koto naraba  
naosara moe agaru no"**_

Roxas took in a sharp breath and leaned against Axel for visual effect.

"_**Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
Machigai nado nain da to omowasete  
KISU wo shite nurikaete hoshii  
miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no."**_

Axel's solo taking up priority now, the redhead slowly wound his arms around Roxas' waist as he sang beautifully and passionately.

"**Sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou toshite  
Itoshii nara shuuchaku wo misetsukete  
Okashii no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru  
Ikeru TOKO made ikeba ii yo"**

They opened their mouths again to sing.

"_**Mayoi konda kokoro nara-"**_

"K_antan ni tokete yuku…"_

"_**Yasashisa nante kanjiru hima nado  
nai kurai ni"**_

"_**Kurikaeshita no ha ano yume ja nakute  
Magire mo nai genjitsu no watashi tachi  
Furete kara modorenai to shiru  
Sore de ii no... dare yori mo taisetsu na anata."**_

Roxas sighed, playing the piano solo before singing on his own for a moment.

"_Yoake ga kuru to fuan de  
naite shimau watashi ni_

"**Daijoubu?"**

"_-To sasayaita anata mo  
naite ita no?"_

The pair moved closer, turning their heads away when they appeared about to kiss.

"_**Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
Machigai nado nain da to omowasete  
KISU wo shite nurikaete hoshii  
Miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai-"  
"Hikiyosete MAGNET no you ni  
Tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguri au  
Fureteite modorenakute ii  
Sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na—"**_

Axel sang the last word into Roxas' ear, making him shudder at the warm breath and perfect note.

"**Anata…"**

Roxas played the last part of the piano and sang small bits of added material before bringing the song to a close.

Leon stood. "Why didn't you sing together before?"

"The Organization wouldn't allow it. They had me, and Axel was on drums, so they simply kept it that way."

The others nodded. Cloud looked up. "You two can head off to bed now, it's getting late. We'll tell you the final results after the other auditions finish tomorrow."

"Okay."

* * *

Lying in Axel's arms that night, Roxas smiled warmly. "Hey, Axel?"

"What is it, Roxy?" he said groggily.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about the audition. Love you. Goodnight."

Axel sighed, knowing that 'love you' meant something entirely different to his blond friend than it did to him. "Love you too, Roxas. Sweet dreams."

* * *

**Songs:**

_**Love is War – Vocaloid2: Hatsune Miku**_

_**Magnet – Vocaloid [Miku x Luka]**_


	6. Pretude 3: Dalmatian Plantation

**The third part of the 'Pretude' (on my computer I misspelled prelude). The real first chapter is coming soon, I promise. Please Review and tell me and edword-a-ferd what you think!**

* * *

"Sora, you know, I figured you knew what you were doing when you started this band."

"Sadly, Axel, you were gravely mistaken," Cloud replied. "You've been in a band before, so why aren't you helping?"

"Why should I? This is so pathetic it's funny."

Sora spotted a couple walking their dogs and ran over. "Hey! Dogs!" he rushed over to pet them. Axel followed, picking up a single flyer from the pile that Sora had dropped and approaching them.

"Hey, scoot over, Sora."

The woman smiled at the brunette petting the dogs. "He likes dogs, I suppose?"

"He likes everything," Axel replied, holding out his hand. "I'm Axel, and that's Sora."

The man shook his hand. "I'm Roger, and this is my wife Anita. That's Pongo and Perdita, the two adult dogs we have."

"You have puppies, then?"

"Yes, actually… we have ninety-nine Dalmatian puppies back at our farm."

Axel held out the flyer. "That's a lot of dogs. Well, if you ever have a special occasion of some sort, feel free to give us a call. We're a new band, just starting out and all, and we're looking for a place to play."

Anita looked at Roger. "What about the fifteen puppies?" she offered. "We were planning on doing something nice, and he's such a sweet boy… I want to help them out."

"I agree wholeheartedly, darling. Axel, old boy, would you be interested in a birthday party?"

His face lit up. "Sure thing!"

"We'll give you a call when we smooth out the details. Thank you, Axel. I hope to see you soon."

"Later! Thanks!"

Axel strode confidently back to Cloud as the couple turned to walk in the park. Sora followed, looking discouraged at the lack of dogs to pet now. "Well? Am I amazing, or am I amazing?"

"Tough choice. Come on. Let's go home."

* * *

"The birthday for the first fifteen puppies?" Axel repeated, checking that he had heard correctly._ 'I thought dogs only had, like… six at a time… that's… a high number for one litter…' _he sighed, upset that there couldn't have been a number of dogs he could count to. But to his knowledge, fifteen was a lot less than ninety-nine. "Sure thing. I'll get on that right away. Thanks, Roger. Tell Anita I said 'Hi'."

He leaned back in the chair as he hung up.

"Roooooooxxaaaaaasss!" he called. The blond walked into the room and tilted his head at the Cheshire grin he received.

"What?"

"You're cute, even upside-down. Anyway, we have a gig this weekend, so tell Sora and we'll get working on it."

"I'm not upside-down. You are. And you tell him, I'm not your maid."

Axel teasingly licked his lips. "Mmm… Roxy in a maid outfit…"

"Can it."

* * *

They arrived at the farm, and Axel stepped out of the car, immediately being hit in the face by a chicken. "Ah!"

Roxas burst into giggles as Axel tossed the hen in another direction. Axel glared at him, pulling him close and biting his ear in revenge.

"God, I hate birds…"

"I know, Axel, I know."

Sora was bouncing around glee as he chased around the farm animals. "I love this place!"

Leon glanced around. "Goofy's late."

"Jiminy too," Axel pointed out.

"I'm right here," the cricket popped out of Axel's spiky hair and sat on his shoulder. "But you wouldn't know that, would you, Axel? You never listen to your conscience. This is why you get in trouble."

"You aren't my conscience; you're a keyboard-playing cricket that apparently has a vacation home in my hair."

Jiminy sighed, hopping onto Roxas' shoulder. "Roxas here is a good boy, unlike you."

Roxas blushed. "That's not true… and I don't think you should say that about Axel…"

"He has you under a spell, Roxas. You'll get in a lot of trouble being in love with a delinquent."

The blond jumped. "I'm not in love with him!"

Axel put his hands on his skinny hips. "I'm not a delinquent!"

Jiminy laughed. "The two of you are quite a pair. Keep him on the right track, Roxas," he chirped, hopping off and hiding in the fur collar on Leon's coat.

Cloud watched Sora running around. "Should I stop him?"

"Don't bother. Let him burn off a little excess energy… or a lot of it. Hell, let him use up all of it. He'll be easier to manage that way."

"Your childcare skills astound me, Leon," the elder blond sighed.

Opening his mouth to speak, Axel stopped at the sight of Roxas sitting on the ground with a spotted puppy. The way he was smiling as he scratched behind its ears was adorable.

"Axel!" he called. "Come over here and pet the puppy! It's so friendly and cute!"

Unable to resist the allure of the proposal, he strode over, bending down to pet the puppy when it suddenly barked. Axel retracted his hand in shock, seeing a sea of black and white moving towards them. "Roxas, move!" he shoved the blond out of the way and was instantly trampled by ninety-eight puppies, all fighting to climb on top of the redhead and lick him. Axel tried to get out of there, but failed miserably, only being set free when someone whistled for the dogs, all of them yipping as they abandoned Axel on the ground, who was thoroughly coated with puppy saliva.

"Axel…" Roxas crawled over to him, shaking him lightly. "Are you alive?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" he replied.

"I was just checking…"

Sora was snickering. "Like, a million puppies kissed Axel before Roxas has!"

"I'm not PLANNING on kissing him!" he hissed back.

"Well, you won't want to now! He's covered in dog drool!" Sora burst into laughter. "I bet you're jealous!"

"I'm not jealous! It was a horde of puppies! What am I supposed to be jealous for?"

Leon pushed Sora, knocking him over. "Ignore him. Axel, you have your spare set of clothes in the van, so just climb in the back and change."

* * *

Axel pulled off his shirt just as the back of the van opened and Roxas slipped inside. "Hey, you."

"I'm sorry you got puppy-kissed. Do you want me to help rinse out your hair?" he offered.

"Sure. Dog drool, dirt, and Jiminy's vacation house."

Axel leaned his head back against a large bucket and Roxas took a warm water bottle, running it through his hair as it poured, effectively cleaning the red spikes. The blond wrung out the hair and fluffed it dry with a towel, combing it into the correct position where it sprung back into spikes. "There. All better."

"Thanks, Rox. Love ya," Axel pecked his cheek as he slipped on his clean shirt. "Don't blame yourself. The animals here are out to get me, I think."

"They're probably after you because you smell so nice… are you wearing a new type of cologne?" Roxas leaned his head against Axel's chest, inhaling the sweet scent. "I like it too. It smells great…" he curled up in Axel's lap, taking in the delicious aroma his friend emitted. "Mm…"

Axel chuckled softly. "I'm glad you like it. You've always liked strawberries and apples and the like… I think you like things that are red, that's all it is."

"Red things just happen to smell nice… you're red and you always smell nice…"

"Because I love seeing you get all drowsy whenever you're around me," he teased. "But in all honesty, I don't make much of a special effort to smell good, I just keep clean unlike some other guys that somehow can deal with the fact that they're like pigs all the time."

"I like clean…"

"You're always clean too, and you smell like sugar…" he smirked, lips trailing from his shoulder to his ear, where he nibbled softly on it. "You taste sweet, too…"

Roxas sighed, blushing as there was a knocking on the van door.

"Time to go! We need to run a practice before we actually perform!" Sora called.

"Okay!" Axel rubbed their noses together in a sweet Eskimo kiss. "Come on, Roxy. We can discuss how wonderfully fragrant I am later," he chuckled, hopping out of the van and helping Roxas out.

* * *

They finished the rehearsal and Jiminy chirped at the silence that overtook them. Axel sighed. "I hope that's not the reaction we get when we play for real."

"Of course not!" Sora piped up. "It will be all like 'ruff-ruff-ruff-ruff-ruff!'"

"I hope not."

"We're about to perform! Where's Goofy?"

"Here I am!" the bassist walked in, followed by a white duck in a sailor costume. "Garsh… I hope ya weren't waitin' too long…"

"Only the whole time- what's with the duck?" Axel looked at the bird.

"That's Donald… he… uh… he wants to join."

Sora gaped at him. "At the last second? What is he going to play?"

"Ya gotta think of somethin', Sora…"

He glanced around the barn and grabbed a cowbell. "Play this, then."

"What?" Donald's shrill voice replied.

"It's an instrument and it makes noise."

Donald took the bell and went on a loud quacking rant that no one even tried to comprehend.

* * *

Roxas snuggled up against Axel in their bed. "I think today went really well for our first performance. What do you think, Axel?"

"I think you're using your adorable face as an excuse to try talking to me in the middle of the night."

Roxas pouted and Axel sighed.

"Yeah. That's the face."

"Well, sorry for wanting to talk. I guess this doesn't qualify as something I can use our friendship for."

"Roxy, you know I don't mean it like that. It just seemed out of the blue to wake me up for that. We were just talking a few hours ago, why didn't you say anything then?"

"Because I was lonely and I wanted to hear your voice _now_…" Roxas replied softly, nuzzling his cheek against his friend's chest. He sighed, moving closer. "It's not fair that you always smell so nice…"

"Back on this subject again?"

"Mm…" Roxas replied sleepily, closing his eyes and falling asleep, Axel petting his hair gently.

"Goodnight, Roxas."

* * *

**Next piece you meet Demyx!**


	7. Pretude 4: Wonderland

**The fourth and final part of the 'Pretude' (on my computer I misspelled prelude). **

**Please Review and tell me and edword-a-ferd what you think!**

* * *

"Time to celebrate our first gig! To the amusement park!" Sora cheered, grabbing Roxas by the hand and yanking him away from a now-growling Axel. This had been happening a lot recently. Axel and Roxas would be having a conversation and the brunette would burst in, squeal something, and drag Roxas away.

"Amusement park?" Roxas repeated, confused. "What's an amusement park?"

Axel sat on the other side of his blond friend in the car. "You've never been to one. I completely forgot about that. An amusement park is… well, you go on rides and play games and eat junk food, it's somewhere you go to have fun with your friends."

Sora eagerly explained all his favorite rides, each one that sounded scary or dangerous making Roxas nervously move closer to Axel. Roller coasters, spinning rides, drops and haunted houses…

"That… How can that be fun?" Roxas shivered, no longer looking forward to the trip. "Isn't there anything… not scary?"

Axel hugged him reassuringly. "There are a lot of slower rides and such, and arcades with lots of games to play. I'll stay with you today and maybe we'll get you to go on one of the gentler roller coasters later on. You aren't going to be alone."

Roxas nodded, and Sora bounced at the sight of the park sign.

"THERE IT IS! Look! Look!" he shouted.

Leon groaned. "Sora, shut up! We're all RIGHT HERE! We can hear you without you yelling!"

Axel looked at the sign. "_Wonderland_."

"Have you been here before?" Roxas asked.

"Once. When I was really little… Me and Ïsa—I mean Saïx… we went together. This… this was where Xemnas found us…" he said softly.

"Axel?" Roxas put a tentative hand on his friend's leg.

He smiled. "Don't worry about it. If it hadn't happened I would never have met you, would I?" he ruffled his hair. "It… It's the last place I remember from before."

"I don't have any memories from before the Organization," Roxas replied.

"Come on sourpusses! Time to go have FUN!" Sora whined.

Leon and Cloud looked at all of them when they got inside. "Alright. So, everyone has their wristband?"

They lifted their arms to show them.

"Okay, so remember: don't go off alone—SORA!" Leon grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him back to the group. "Partner up or go in groups, okay? There are clocks scattered around, and lots of maps, so we'll meet at the food court at noon next to the fountain for lunch, got it? And we all meet right back here at six to eat dinner and then we'll go out to the movies tonight."

Everyone murmured in agreement, and Axel took Roxas by the hand, leading him to the Ferris wheel. Roxas gazed up at it.

"It's so tall!" he marveled.

Axel chuckled. "You can see the whole park from the top, and we can pick what we want to go on."

"Is… is it safe?"

"Yep. It's big, but it goes nice and slow."

Roxas latched on to Axel's arm as the wheel started moving. "Axel…" he shivered.

"Shh… It's alright, Rox. You're fine."

They reached the top and looked out over the park, Axel pointing out things compared to where they were on the map and asking Roxas what he wanted to go on. They exited the ride and Axel led him to the carrousel.

"There it is. You sit on one of the horses and when you go around they move up and down."

"Okay…"

Roxas tried to climb onto the horse, but fell back into Axel's arms. The redhead chuckled. "I'll give you a boost. You picked one that was all the way up, see?" he pointed out the gears on the top that indicated the position of the horse. "Alright, now you put your foot there and swing your leg over. Then buckle the little belt so you don't slip off."

Axel easily hopped on the horse beside him and the ride started. Roxas held the metal bar tightly at first, relaxing after a moment and enjoying the ride. When it was over, Axel pulled him down and they walked in a random direction, no destination in mind until Roxas' face lit up. "Look!" he pointed to a ride that a boat went into a tunnel of some sort and the couple came out giggling and looking like something had splashed them.

The redhead furrowed his brow. He didn't like water.

Roxas paused at the gate, turning around to face him. "You don't want to go?"

"Water… isn't my thing, Roxas…" he scratched the back of his neck.

The blond looked discouraged for being shot down after picking a ride on his own. "Okay…"

He sighed, taking Roxas' hand. "Fine. I'll go, but if I get wet… I'm holding you responsible for any people I kill for laughing at me."

Roxas lit up with joy and he dragged Axel onto the ride. It was a cozy little two-person boat, and at first the redhead was thinking it wouldn't be that bad, at least he was really close to Roxas. It was somewhat dark in the tunnel, and the soft lighting and quiet music made Axel question just what kind of ride this was supposed to be. He was about to comment on it when he heard Roxas sigh contentedly and lean against him. His face flushed at how adorable the blond looked.

'_One… one kiss couldn't hurt… could it?'_ he thought._ 'I mean… it's just a kiss… no big deal… right?'_

He moved slowly, making a mental claim on Roxas' lips before closing in with the intention to take them in his own.

Axel yelped, pulling away and watching as a dripping-wet Roxas burst into giggles. In the moment, Axel had forgotten that there was some sort of splash of water towards the end of the ride.

'_So much for that kiss…'_ he frowned, only being able to stay half-grumpy with Roxas laughing so much.

The blond smiled at him as he wrung his hair out into the fountain. "You look like a cat that just took a bath, Axel!" he giggled.

"You look like the smug owner that tricked the cat into the bath," he replied, grouchy at the ruse Roxas had unwittingly pulled on him. Axel had been so distracted by his thoughts of claiming those sweet pink lips in a kiss that he had gotten soaked to the bone. He had originally planned to spot ahead of time where the water would come from so he could dodge as much of it as he could, but that had shattered when he had fallen to the allure of Roxas' lips. "And didn't I say I would kill anyone for laughing at me? That counts for you too."

"You said yourself that you would never hurt me."

"I never said I wouldn't kill you."

Roxas smiled. "But that would be unfair. I wouldn't have anyone to protect me."

"You'd have me," he joked.

"Who knows who will win? The Axel trying to kill me or the Axel trying to protect me? Who will triumph?"

"I will, obviously!" Axel sniggered, pulling Roxas into an embrace. "Squeeeeeeze!"

The blond laughed. "This is your dirty method to eliminate me? Squeeze the life out of me? You play a wicked game!" Roxas squirmed slightly, pretending to try fighting him off. "But you're too strong! I'm doomed!"

"I'll save you, Roxas!" a third voice squealed, and the trio was knocked backwards into the fountain.

Axel shoved the third one off. "Sora! What the hell?"

"I wanted to play, too!"

Roxas crawled in the water to Axel's side. "Are you okay?"

"Roxas, I'm drenched and freezing cold and about to punch in Sora's happy little face."

The blond curled up against him, fully aware that they were not only still in the water, but they were in public too. Roxas didn't care. He didn't want Axel to be angry with him. "Are… are you mad at me? For making you go on that ride before?" he asked quietly.

Axel shook his head. "No, Roxas, no… I'm not mad at you. I'm not too happy about Sora shoving us into the fountain, but I'm not upset with you at all, Roxas. Don't worry. I'm sorry if it seemed like I was angry at you."

Cloud ran over, taking a towel out of what Sora referred to as his 'Super-Mom Bag'. "Axel, Roxas, Sora… are you alright? You could have cracked your heads open on that cement!" he fussed. Leon walked past him and grabbed Sora by his shirt collar, dragging him off in a different direction while the teen made sad 'I'm doomed' eyes at everyone else. "Leon, you'd better bring him back alive and in one piece!" he snapped after him before helping the other two out of the water and helping them dry off, ignoring the laughing and snide remarks of the fellow guests. "Are you two okay?"

"Sort of… I'm really cold, though…" Roxas shuddered. Cloud nodded.

"Let's go back to the house and get some dry clothes for you two. We'll eat lunch and come back. Just let me text Leon and tell him to meet us at the van…"

* * *

"Leon, what did you do to him?" Cloud inspected the large bump on Sora's head while Leon drove back to the house.

"It will help build his character."

"You'll give him a concussion!"

"Whatever. He needs to learn to behave."

Cloud hit his arm and received a glare.

"What was that for?"

"You were being an asshole so I decided to help build your character a bit!" he hissed back.

"Very funny."

Axel, meanwhile, was feeling sick from sitting in wet clothes for so long. He hung his head between his knees as Roxas rubbed slow circles between his shoulder blades, looking at his friend with worry. Axel insisted he was fine each time Roxas asked, but the blond was skeptical.

* * *

The redhead ran up the stairs as quickly as possible, Roxas following close behind, and they rushed to take a hot shower, Roxas whining at first that it was too hot, and making Axel adjust the temperature to hot-warm.

"Better?"

"You wanted to burn me before. You know you can handle heat better than me. That was just mean."

"I was distracted."

* * *

They dried off and changed, heading back to the park only to hear a familiar laugh coming from the bumper cars.

"Demyx?" Axel called, confirming the blond mullet-head that was PWNing all the other people on the cars.

He looked up and grinned. "Axel! Roxas! Dude, where'd you guys go? Xemnas was pissed!"

"We figured he would be."

"Did you two finally elope? Sweet! Marluxia owes me twenty bucks!"

"We didn't elope!" Roxas snapped.

Demyx sighed, crashing into another rider. "Good thing I don't see him anymore, then."

"Why are you here?"

"I work here!" he cheered. "I left the Organization about a week after you two went missing. The group was going under, y'know? And I'm not cut out for taking the heat from Xemnas when he gets pissed."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were a super anti-violence, love and peace, '_rah-rah' _kind of guy."

"I am!"

"You're working at the bumper cars."

"This isn't violence, this is fun!" the ride ended and he hopped out. "So, what are you guys up to anyway? Marluxia said you followed Roxas to the Keyblade and were sacrificed to their creepy god or something, and Larxene told me you jumped off a cliff together. I put my money on something more romantic than that, but if you didn't elope, then what DID you do?"

"We joined another band. Not Keyblade, our band doesn't have a name yet. But that's what we did."

"Now I owe Zexion a dollar…" he mumbled.

"Axel! Roxas!" Sora ran over and blinked at Demyx. "Who's that?"

"An ex-bandmate from the Organization," Axel replied.

Sora tensed, stepping in front of Roxas and Axel. "You can't take them back! They're in my band now!"

"Now that's just plain rude!" Demyx looked taken aback. "I'm a nice guy!"

"Sora!" Roxas pushed him aside. "Demyx left the Organization too!"

"Oh."

Demyx sighed. "If only the band had stayed together. Working here is fun and all… but it's... _work_. And there's no music. I miss being able to play my sitar all day…"

"Are you good at playing?" Sora asked.

Axel nodded. "Demyx was the best of the best, cream of the crop, you know."

Roxas smiled. "Yeah. Superior called you a hippie, though."

"_Everyone_ called Demyx a hippie. Excluding us and Zexion."

Sora clapped his hands together. "Demyx, you're now officially a member of Kingdom Hearts!"

Axel raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is Kingdom Hearts?"

"I decided just now that that's the band's name! Kingdom Hearts! And Demyx is our sitar player!"

Demyx's face lit up. "Really?"

"Impulse control, Sora…" the shorter blond sighed.

The redhead shrugged. "I'm with him on this one, Rox. I think having Demyx with us would be a good thing."

"It's official!" Sora squealed with glee. "Welcome to the band, Demyx!"

"Cloud's gonna be pissed," Axel chuckled.

* * *

**It will be clarified later anyway, but I'll just point this out now:**

**Yes, Axel and Roxas take showers and baths together, and no, they don't have sex in there. It's sort of like how friends take baths together as kids. That moment where he tried to kiss Roxas was the first semi-sexual thought Axel has ever had about Roxas, his 'crush' was more romantic than lusty.**

**Well, the band is coming together!**


	8. Olympus Coliseum

**This was started before I decided to do the 'Pretude', so it may backtrack to certain things.**

* * *

"_Motto  
hanasou yo mokuzen no  
ashita no koto mo  
TEREBI keshite  
Watashi no koto dake o  
miteite yo-"_

Roxas smiled at the red-haired drummer out of the corner of his eye as the song entered the bridge. The blonde knew just how much his band-mate enjoyed banging away on the drums. Hopefully he would be more tolerable during their upcoming duet than he was during practice. It seemed that the redhead got depressed every time they had an interview. It was concerning, but he couldn't let it distract him too much right now. He turned his attention back to the crowd and continued to sing.

"_Donna ni yokuttatte  
Shinji kirenai ne  
Sonna toki date  
Soba ni iru kara  
Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru  
Mayonaka ni."_

The song came to a close, and Roxas tossed the microphone to the lead guitarist, a boy that many thought was his cousin. Sora caught it with ease and flashed Roxas a goofy grin.

"Hey everybody! How are all of you?" the spiky brunette was met with loud cheers throughout the room, and Roxas rolled his eyes as Sora's fangirls sighed and pretended to faint. "That's awesome! We're really glad to have you all here tonight, and it's great to have so many supporters, even if we're just starting out~! Love you all!"

Roxas laughed to himself as one of the girls DID faint, a blonde who introduced herself as Naminé every time they had a show. She was Sora's 'biggest fan' and often argued with the other members of Sora's little fan-club that she loved Sora more than all of them put together.

He chugged half of a water bottle, catching his eyes as they started to wander back to the redhead that had just wiped his forehead with a wet cloth. Unfortunately, his friend noticed him staring, and gave him a signature smirk and wink, laughing at the sound of squealing fangirls that were always so… _'squee'_ over the concept of their relationship. Not that they were in one.

"So, when my cousin Roxy and our buddy Axel are ready!"

Roxas took the microphone back from Sora. "Alright, everyone~! This song is titled 'Cantarella'."

Axel put his arm around Roxas' shoulders, hearing the squeals of fangirls in the background as he brought his lips to the microphone, his warm breath grazing Roxas' skin and making him shiver. "Though there are so many more _interesting_ things we could be doing, Roxas…" he teased.

Roxas rolled his eyes. Axel always loved to get the fangirls to attack them when they left the building. He didn't get it though… what was so interesting about two GUYS together? Isn't that supposed to be… _weird?_ He knew he had to play along, so he sighed softly as he leaned back against Axel's chest. "I-I feel weak… Axel…"

The microphones they used for their duets were more like headsets, and he felt Axel slip the headset onto him and he turned to face him as the orchestral music began to play.

Axel pulled him closer as he started to sing.

"**Mitsumeau  
Sono shisen  
Tojita sekai no naka**

**Kizukanai  
Furi wo shite mo  
Yoi wo satoraresou."**

Roxas closed his eyes and sang the next part.

_"Yaketsuku  
Kono kokoro  
Kakushite  
Chikazuite  
Toiki  
Kanjireba  
Shibireru hodo-"_

They looked at each other and continued together.

_**"Arifureta koigokoro ni  
Ima wana wo shikakete  
Wazukana sukima nimo  
Ashiato nokosanai yo…"**_

When the song ended, Axel pulled Roxas into a close embrace, gazing into his eyes and moving in as if he were about to kiss him, but pulled away at the sound of loud cheering from the crowd. Roxas was paralyzed in surprise, not moving even when Axel released him. Sora ran back onto the stage and started talking, shaking his shoulder gently to snap him out of his daze. Roxas blinked and turned around, walking offstage and taking a few deep breaths to relax.

"Roxas."

He jumped, turning around to see a dirty-blonde-haired mullet. He sighed. "Oh, Demyx… you startled me…"

"Dude, what's up with you all of a sudden? You're normally perfectly fine when you sing with Axel."

"I… I don't know… I guess I just…" he shrugged, unable to find a word.

Demyx smiled smugly as if he had just learned the best secret in the world. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"You have a crush on him! About time!" he patted his back hard enough to make Roxas double over.

"What? That's insane! I do NOT!"

"I can't wait to tell Sora!" he ran off giggling like an ecstatic schoolgirl.

"Demyx!" Roxas called after him, sighing when he realized he was gone. "Damn it…"

"Roxas, we need to go back on stage…"

"A-axel!" he flinched. "Sorry… you startled me."

Axel brought his lips to Roxas' ear. "You're blushing you know…"

"I am not!"

He nipped at the lobe. "It's cute."

"S-stop it…" he pulled away and walked back onto the stage, Axel close behind. Sora handed him the microphone. "Thank you everyone for coming tonight. We really appreciate your support and I hope to see you at the signing in an hour."

They all exited the stage and Roxas rushed to his dressing room and peeled off his shirt, sighing as he wiped his face with a blue facecloth. _'What's happening to me…?'_

The door opened and closed again, and Roxas felt long arms hug him close.

"What's the matter, Rox?" a smooth voice murmured into his ear.

"N-nothing… I told you not to sneak up on me like that…" he replied.

"But I love seeing the way you blush every time I surprise you."

"Axel, I have to get changed… and take my shower…"

The redhead smirked. "Let me join you."

Roxas tensed. They did that all the time, the suggestion was nothing new… so why did he freeze up like that? "I… I'd prefer to just clean up quickly… I'll meet you in the main room."

Axel sighed in defeat and nipped Roxas' ear before pulling away and exiting the room.

* * *

Roxas stepped out into the main room and saw his redheaded friend waiting for him as he promised. "Hey."

He looked up. "Hey. How… how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. I just… I felt a little sick to my stomach earlier," the blonde lied. He didn't know what had gone wrong before… but he didn't want to say anything to Axel about it. "You ready for the signing?"

"I looked out the window. There's a hell of a lot of people out there. That Naminé chick was shoving people out of the way so she could be first in line. It was very fun to watch."

"Hm…" Roxas giggled. "I can imagine. She's obsessed with Sora."

"I saw another girl out there too, she was completely and totally calm, but she was slowly and carefully weaving her way to the front."

"Really?" an image of a silver-haired girl popped into his mind. He didn't know her name, because she hardly talked, but he shrugged it off. She was a fan of Cloud and Leon anyway. "Strange… Cloud and Leon are around the front with Marluxia, Donald, and Goofy…"

Axel shook his head. "I think you mean that silver-head… no, this girl was new."

"Oh, I see… I wonder who she's here to see."

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"We'll find out soon enough."

Sora popped in. "Hey, lovebirds! It's time!"

Roxas narrowed his eyes at the brunette. "We aren't lovebirds."

"That's not what Demyx told me!"

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Really? And what exactly DID Demyx tell you, Sora?"

"That Roxas is in lo—" the rest of his phrase was muffled by Roxas' hand over his mouth.

"I. Am. _**Not. **_Let's go."

* * *

"Roxas! Axel! We loved your performance~! Are you two an item yet?" fangirls bombarded them with questions, most of which involving their (nonexistent) sex life together…

"Axel! Would you kiss Roxas so I can take a picture?" another girl squealed.

Axel pulled Roxas against him. "Sorry, ladies. This cutie is for my eyes only."

"You guys are so perfect for each other!"

Roxas stepped in. "Where are you getting these ridiculous ideas? Axel and I aren't dating! We're just friends!"

Axel suddenly stepped away from Roxas, staring at the ground _(ooh, a penny!) _before retreating back into the building. The fangirls saddened, and the blonde turned around, tipping his head at the lack of his friend's presence.

"Axel?"

Slowly, a girl followed the redhead into the building. "Axel."

He stopped and turned around. "Why are you in here?"

"You walked away. You're actually in love with Roxas, aren't you?"

"That's none of your business. Even if I were… it doesn't matter. You heard him. We're just friends."

"You want to be more, correct?"

"Shut up!" he started to walk off again.

She smiled. "I can help you."

Freezing, Axel spun around to face her.

"Don't doubt me. I think you would be perfect for each other…"

"Who are you… and why are you making fun of me?"

"Why would the AkuRoku fanclub president be making fun of the Aku? Oh, Axel, Axel… you don't get it. I'm supporting your promising relationship with Roxas, that's all."

Axel sneered. "Figures. You're one of THEM. Those fangirls. You're trying to trick me into saying something I shouldn't! I hate you and your stupid clans! I loathe fanclubs!"

"There's a club for that," she said thoughtfully.

"I'm serious! You aren't going to get to me, and that's final!"

He stormed off and she sighed, holding a hand over her chest in hurt. "That's depressing. Oh well. Winning is always easy… if you find a spot on every side of the battle. And don't worry, Axel… I'll find my spot on your team."

* * *

"Cloud!" a brunette ran over to him. "There you are."

"Oh! I didn't know you were looking for me…" the spiky blonde replied.

"Well, it's almost time to go out there… so I was planning on going with you."

"Leon…"

Leon held out his hand to him, a warm smile on his face. "Let's go."

Cloud took his hand, being pulled up with more force than anticipated and falling forward against Leon's chest. He blushed. "L-Leon…"

"Oh… sorry…" Leon wasn't sure if he was supposed to pull away or not, so he simply remained stationary, face reddening when Cloud seemed to grow more comfortable in their position. "Cloud…" he murmured the name under his breath.

"You guys are going to be late if you start your romancing now. Save it for later when you don't have somewhere else to be!" Demyx said cheerily as he ran past them.

"We weren't romancing!" Leon defended.

Cloud smirked up at him. "We weren't?"

"Well, we could if you want. Later."

"I think I'd like that."

They walked out to the signing, marveling at their large fanclub. Two women walked up to Cloud. "Hey Cloud."

"Aerith… Tifa… How are you?"

"We've been fine. How have_ you_ been, Cloud… _and Leon~"_

Leon was always a bit unnerved by the fact that they were close friends with the president and vice-president of the fanclub for their relationship. "We… Nothing really new with us…"

Demyx piped in. "That's not what I just saw!"

The 'Cleon' fanclub all turned to face the sitar player. "Really? And what _did_ you see, Demyx?" a sandy-blond boy named Hayner asked.

"Scoop," Fuujin said softly, taking out a pen and paper that she used to take notes. She didn't speak much, but she took her scribe duties seriously.

The mullet-head grinned. "They were all over each other before until I told them to get out here!"

Leon blushed and Cloud laughed quietly. "It's all in good fun, Leon. Don't worry about it."

"Whatever…" he grumbled.

Cloud took the brunette's face in his hands and kissed him softly on the lips, fully aware of the cameras clicking and the fangirls squealing. Cid wolf-whistled as Leon's arms wrapped around Cloud's waist. A jealous redhead watched from the sidelines, not going unnoticed by several fans that swarmed him even though his eyes were firmly glued to the couple.

Leon broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against Cloud's, smiling at the blond. Cloud laughed under his breath. "Is your answer still 'whatever', _Squall_?" he said the name in a soft purr.

"I would yell at you if you didn't sound so cute when you said my name like that."

"Axel?" he furrowed his brow at the sight of the redhead.

Leon frowned. "That's not my name. I don't care how cute you say it, that's not my name."

"No, Leon, look. Axel's standing over there… I think he's glaring at us."

"Why is he over here in the first place?" Leon pushed some fans aside as he made his way over to Axel. "Axel, what's up?"

"Nothing."

Unconvinced, Leon raised an eyebrow. "You don't look like there's nothing wrong. And you shouldn't be over here, you should be over with Roxas and Sora. Why aren't you there?"

"I'm not good with fanclubs. And one chick stalked me back into the building so I came here instead," he shot him a glare. "You and Cloud seem to be getting along pretty great, am I right? You living up the moment or are you actually together now?"

"Why are you so bitter?" Leon hissed. "Just because Roxas doesn't love you doesn't mean you have to go around and make everyone else as miserable as you are!"

Axel stepped back at the hostile statement, hurt evident in his eyes. "I… Sorry I said anything," he slipped away.

Realizing how cruel he had just been, Leon called after him. "Axel, wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" he sighed, knowing Axel was out of earshot, more so with the screaming fans making everything ten times louder than usual. "Damn it… I hope he doesn't go do something stupid…"

"Leon?" Cloud placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I just have a headache. I'm going to turn in for the night. Sorry, Cloud. It's too loud out here right now."

He gazed at him sadly, nodding with understanding. "Alright. I'll see you tonight at dinner."

"Yeah."

Cloud pecked his cheek. "Take care."

"You too. See you in awhile."

* * *

Roxas walked into the hotel room, flipping on a light and saw that the shirtless redhead he wanted to talk to was already asleep in the bed, his back facing where Roxas stood. He sighed. "Axel… I know you can't hear me… but I really just want to talk. I don't like when you brood all the time like this… I feel guilty because it's always my fault apparently, even though I have no IDEA what it is that I've done wrong."

When he didn't get any response apart from the sound of steady breathing, he sighed in defeat and changed, crawling into bed on the opposite side from Axel. He shivered. When Axel was mad, he had to suffer being cold without his friend's warmth at night. Ever since about a week after they met, they had always slept cuddled up together for warmth. He still remembered that night.

* * *

_Roxas hesitated, his fist stopping just a centimeter away from Axel's door every time he tried to knock. He had never had a friend before, but Axel told him that he could ask him for help on anything, though he wasn't sure if this situation counted. Taking a deep breath to try and calm himself, he tapped his knuckles lightly on the door once, so quietly that he himself had barely heard it. His nerves got the better of him and he collapsed to the floor, sobbing silently as he hugged his knees._

"_Roxas…? Are you alright?"_

_He looked up in shock, taking a minute to register the concerned redhead kneeling in front of him. "A-axel…"_

"_That's right… What's the matter, kiddo? You look pretty shaken up. Why don't you come in?" he led the blond into his room, closing the door before turning back to his sobbing friend. Axel placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now why don't you tell me what happened?"_

_Wiping his eyes, he ignored the fresh round of tears that ran down his face to replace the previous one. "I'm sorry… for bothering you…"_

"_Roxas, I already told you that you can come to me for anything. We're friends, okay? Don't feel bad for asking for my help. Just tell me what happened so I can make it better."_

"_I… I had a nightmare…" he expected Axel to laugh at him for such a stupid reason for showing up at his door in the middle of the night. He didn't._

"_Okay, and what happened in it?"_

"_Y-you… I couldn't remember you… and you said… y-you said that if I couldn't remember, you would k-kill me… and… and when I remembered… you said… that it was too late… and then there was fire every-wh-where… and everything hurt… like you were beating me up… and even though I was o-on fire, I was freezing… and… I was scared… I was really, really scared, Axel…" *****_

"_Shh…" he pulled the weeping blond into an embrace, running his fingers through the golden spikes atop his head. "You're alright. I'm here, and I would never hurt you, so you don't have to cry… I'll protect you. You're safe with me."_

_Roxas felt Axel's gentle hands brush away his tears and lead him to the bed._

"_You can stay with me tonight, okay? You don't have to worry about any more bad dreams, because I'll keep them away from you."_

_The blonde nodded. "Thank you, Axel… thank you…"_

"_That's what friends are for, Roxas."_

_Roxas had felt so warm and protected that night that he had trouble sleeping when he wasn't around Axel, finding that when Axel wasn't holding him at night, he would have nightmares, but he never once had a bad dream when Axel was with him, holding him close and keeping him safe._

* * *

"I'm going to end up having nightmares tonight… Goodnight, Axel… Love you…"

When Roxas was fully asleep, Axel sighed, rolling over and watching the horror-filled blond toss and turn. Axel kissed him softly, pulling him into an embrace that seemed to ease the blond boy's dream to one more pleasant. "Love you too, Roxas… But sometimes… sometimes I just wish we meant the same thing."

"Axel…" the younger whispered in his sleep, tears running down his cheeks. "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright, my angel… I'm not mad at you… sleep easy, now. No more bad dreams."

Roxas appeared peaceful once more, and Axel pecked his forehead before drifting off into his own dream.

* * *

'_Shit! I'm __**so**__ glad I woke up first…'_ Axel wormed out of the bed and to the shower, washing the gross, sticky mess off his body. _'Roxas gets good dreams of freaking rainbows and unicorns, but I get really graphic wet dreams when the little uke star of them is right next to me…'_

He shuddered at the thought of Roxas being directly beside him when he came all over himself while fantasizing about the blond. A revolting thought, though it would be even worse if he were one of those people that talks in their sleep, which he thankfully wasn't.

'_I feel gross, even though I washed myself off. So much for just a silly little crush I would get over, now I'm having sex dreams of nailing his pretty little ass into a wall… that makes… I think I've liked him for about a year and a half now. Great. If things keep escalating like this… who knows what I might try and do to him? I swear to God if I rape him I'll castrate myself. Okay, that doesn't sound fun. Maybe I'm overreacting? It was just one sex dream… even though it was so __**good**__… I'm probably just horny. That must be it. It's been a long time since I've gotten laid. It must be pent-up sexual tension, and he's the only one I'm interested in right now, so it resulted in that dream. That must be it.'_

_**"Axel, Roxas, we're meeting at the breakfast place in ten minutes so you'd better get ready and show up or Leon will kill you!" **_Sora's hyper voice called through the door.

'_Great. He's already had something with sugar or caffeine in it and will be bouncing off the walls all day.'_

He heard Roxas reply. "Sure thing. I think Axel's in the shower, though…"

_**"Well, tell him to hurry up!"**_

"Sora, does everything seem to go too slowly for you when you have sugar?"

_**"I'm impatient!"**_

"You're ADHD."

_**"Just hurry up!"**_

Axel finished drying himself off and he sighed, realizing he hadn't brought any clothes into the bathroom with him. He tied the towel around his waist and scurried out only to crash into Roxas and fall on top of him, effectively pinning the blond to the carpet. His face turned a deeper shade of red than his hair as he looked down at the equally flushed and shocked blond boy. "S-sorry…"

"Right…" he turned his head to the side and squeezed his eyes shut. "Your towel fell off…"

Realizing that Roxas was absolutely correct in his statement, Axel quickly got off of him and covered himself as he grabbed a pair of pants and underwear, making quick work of putting them on before turning back to Roxas, who hadn't budged. "Sorry… I'm dressed now… You can open your eyes."

The blond stood slowly, rushing to pick up his pile of clothes that he had dropped when Axel had bumped into him. He seemed to be hiding something, and Axel curiously raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as Roxas disappeared into the bathroom. The redhead pulled on a shirt, a tight-fitting black ¾ sleeve that showed off his abs nicely and contrasted his hair and eyes really well, making them stand out even more. All that was missing in his mental image of his perfect look was an equally gorgeous blond boy on his arm who looked good in absolutely anything. He sighed. Roxas even looked good in dresses. In reality, Roxas looked _REALLY_ good in a dress. His delicate frame could pull off any sort of outfit and make it look adorable on him. "Roxas…"

* * *

Roxas pulled the chain over his head, making sure the pendant was hidden from sight by his shirt collar. Axel had given him a bracelet back at the Organization, but Saïx had destroyed it. The only piece he had been able to salvage was the amber pendant that had been at the center of the bracelet. His cloak had had an extra chain, which Roxas had put the charm on and made into a necklace that he always wore but never showed to anyone. Not even Axel knew that Roxas had reclaimed one of the gems from the bracelet. He had simply told Roxas that he wasn't angry that Saïx had broken it, even though Roxas had cried over the destruction of his gift from Axel.

It had been Zexion that found the piece for him (about a month or so later), and he gave Roxas a book with it inside along with a note that said:

'_I believe this is yours.'  
-Zexion. Number VI_

He gave the book back the next day and thanked him for the charm.

Roxas smiled at the pendant, kissing the gem lightly before hiding it again and walking out to Axel.

* * *

**Songs:**

_**Hikari (Simple and Clean) – Utada Hikaru**_

_**Cantarella – Vocaloid (Kaito x Gakupo)**_

* * *

_***Yes, I'm referring to the first part of Kingdom Hearts II.**_

* * *

**Zexion cameo! Sorta…**

* * *

**And also, yes, the duet song they sing is about rape. One is drugged with this poison known as Cantarella, and the other plans on raping the drugged-up one because he doesn't know how to get over his love for him and wants to simply rape him in some hope that will fix things. But he resists the drug and the rape takes place, only for the 'drugged' one to admit to being awake the whole time before taking control of the raping. They say that they know that this is some sort of twisted love, but they won't leave any trace of what they did behind, because if they don't drown in the pure sinfulness, they'll be suffocated by the fact that it can't go on.**


	9. Deep Jungle

**YAOI WARNING! Not very explicit...**

* * *

"We need vegetables," Cloud stated, looking into the fridge.

The four other members of the household groaned. "Whyyyy?"

"Because they're good for you."

"Cloud, if we get any skinnier, we're sure to die! Especially Axel. He's wasting away!"

Axel reached up and groaned like a zombie. "Fooooooooood… need… to eaaaat… meaaaaaat…"

"We're having a salad with dinner tonight, whether you want it or not."

"Moooooooom!" Sora whined.

"Don't call me Mom!" Cloud snapped.

"Daaaaaaaad!" he whimpered.

"Listen to your mother," Leon said.

"Cousiiiiin!"

"Listen to your father," Roxas murmured.

Leon hissed. "I am NOT his father!"

"You act like it."

"If I were that… THING'S father… I wouldn't be here right now! You see how hyper he is now? Imagine him as a…" he shuddered, "_kid_."

Sora pouted. "I don't want vegetables!"

"You'll eat them and you'll like them!" Cloud barked.

"Yikes… Cloud can look scary when he's like that…" Roxas hid behind Axel, who was practically lying on the table, his long, thin upper body stretched across it. "Are you coming, Axel? Or are you going to make me go all alone?"

Axel hopped up. "I'll go."

Cloud smiled cheerfully. "Splendid."

* * *

"We're here!" Cloud announced, turning to look at everyone. Axel was sitting with his legs crossed and Roxas asleep on his shoulder, and Sora was picking the dirt out from under his nails, particle by particle. Leon had been glaring at Cloud for the entire ride, unsure how he got sucked into going.

"Whatever."

"Lighten up, you big grouch."

Axel shook Roxas gently. "Roxas, wake up."

"No…" the blond replied with a whimper, nuzzling deeper into his chest.

"I really don't want to have to carry you."

"Too bad," Roxas grumbled.

Axel sighed, running a hand through his long red spikes and lifted Roxas bridal-style to get him out of the car, walking up to Leon and dropping the boy into his arms, which automatically sprung out to catch him. "All yours, champ."

"Axel!" Leon snapped. Axel was already following Cloud and Sora into the greenhouse. The brunette glared at the blond in his arms. "Roxas, you have five seconds to be awake enough to catch yourself when I drop you!" he hissed, moving to a grassy area before releasing the boy, who squeaked, just barely staying on balance by grabbing Leon's shirt to steady himself. Leon's cheeks reddened, realizing that his arms were still out, but now were wrapped around Roxas, who clung to him in return.

"S-sorry!" Roxas said softly. "I didn't know you were serious about dropping me…"

"I would have caught you if you were going to hit the ground. I'm not going to let you get hurt or anything. Okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Roxas, Leon, are you…" Cloud stepped back outside and paused at the sight. Roxas was blushing, Leon's arms were around him, and he was clinging to him in return. Cloud looked away, making a fist as he tried to cool down and convince himself he wasn't jealous. "Leon. Roxas. Let's go," he said loudly, so they would hear him.

Leon heard Cloud's voice and instantly released the boy, who jumped away in return. The brunette ran up to the older blond, turning him around so they were facing each other. "Cloud, I was just…"

"It doesn't concern me. Don't worry about it. I don't care what you do. Do as you please, I won't stop you."

"Cloud, that's not—… I should… I should do as I please, right?"

"Yeah. I don't care."

Leon moved forward quickly, claiming Cloud's lips. He pulled away, looking into the icy blue eyes looking back at him. "I'd rather do as I please than have too many fleas… or… well, whatever. Never mind. You're the only thing I could ever want," Leon was blushing at the cheesiness of the line.

"Leon, you idiot… Come here," Cloud pulled him into a kiss. Roxas made a gagging motion as he went inside, instantly attacked by the hot, moist air of the greenhouse. He stumbled, disoriented, into Axel.

"Where are Leon and Cloud?" the redhead asked.

"Busy…" Roxas gagged.

Axel raised a thin red eyebrow. "Really now?"

"Roxas, my darling primary voice!" a male voice said happily. "And Axel, too. To what do I owe the honor?"

"It can't be…" Roxas said.

The person dropped their hood, rose petals floating everywhere as long pink hair was set free.

"It is…" Axel pulled Roxas closer to him, wrapping a protective arm around his waist.

Sora, Leon and Cloud all joined in, suddenly there, in saying the name with Roxas and Axel.

"Marluxia."

"Well, my cherubs, to what event do I owe this visit?" Marluxia asked.

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Visit? To the greenhouse?"

"This is my home, you see. Deep Jungle Greenhouses is my business. I raise only the finest and most well-cared-for plants this side of the Keyhole. But I digress."

"So… this place is your home?"

"No, sillies, my house is out behind the greenhouses. So, because you aren't here to see moi, then are you here for some veggies? A rose for your special someone, perhaps? Hint-hint~" he winked at Axel, who shuddered.

"We're here for vegetables," Cloud replied.

"I hoped you would forget about the salad…" Leon grumbled.

"Oh, did you?" Cloud turned to him, evil _'if that's the reason you kissed me, you're as good as dead' _smile in place.

"Salad?" Marluxia frowned, turning around and walking off to the next greenhouse. "Savages…"

They followed Marluxia to another room, where he gestured towards an area of veggies.

"Well, here it is. This is where you'll find salad-type vegetables. Now if you'll excuse me… I can't bear to watch…" he walked off, sobbing, mourning the imminent doom of his vegetables.

"That was interesting…" Leon said.

"I'll say…" Cloud picked out the ingredients and they went home to make dinner, inviting Demyx to stay the night.

No one touched the salad.

* * *

**That night…**

"Ah! Mm… Leon…" Cloud moaned loudly.

A feral rumble replied. "You're so cute like this… it's a major turn-on… Let's see what other pretty noises I can get you to make for me…" Leon purred seductively.

"Leon!" Cloud cried out in pleasure. "Oh, Leon, YES!"

The pair's deafening cries of ecstasy could be heard in the next room by nervous Roxas, an unfazed Sora, a laughing Demyx, and a very sexually frustrated Axel.

The redhead twitched, growling. "Must they screw each other so god-damned LOUDLY?" he snapped. _'I haven't had sex in months and those two decide to start fucking like bunnies out of the blue when I haven't gotten laid in forever!'_

"Axel, dude, the look on your face is PRICELESS. You're so JEALOUS!"

The sitarist was met with a death glare from Axel, which did not hinder the laughter of the mullet-haired blond.

Roxas, however, appeared to be freaked out to no end and slowly falling into a panic. "Axel…" he whimpered.

Sora looked at the boy with a grin. "What? You want Axel to do that stuff to you too?"

The blond jumped. "What? No! Axel, I'm scared!" he sniffled, clinging to his pillow for dear life as the sounds grew louder.

Axel growled again. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Axel's gonna jack off!" Demyx chimed, being smacked over the head by a thesaurus.

Sora burst out laughing. "Come on, Axel, we're all friends here! You can confess!"

"There's nothing to confess!" his face was growing red.

Cloud screamed in the other room, causing Roxas to panic. "What's going on?"

"Roxas…" Axel frowned. _'Is he really THAT innocent? Damn that's cute… Shit-shit-shit! Down, hard-on, down! Am I that creepy and desperate?' _the redhead looked down at the younger male and shuddered in arousal. _'Guess I am… But I could never do that to him. He's too young and pure for that kind of a relationship.'_

"Come on, cousin, it's not that bad!" Sora said optimistically. "I mean, Cloud'll be able to walk again in a few days!"

The blond boy sobbed, picturing Cloud's mysterious imminent doom in his mind, mentally seeing the older blond being swallowed up by a bear-shaped shadow and screams echoing throughout the pitch-black room.

Axel sighed, pulling Roxas into an embrace. "It's alright. Sora's just being a moron. Cloud's going to be fine, okay?"

"Are you sure?" Roxas replied after a moment.

"Yes."

"Prove it."

"Uh…" Axel thought for a moment. "I mean… I've screamed way louder than that and I'm just fine!"

Roxas looked up at him with those naïve, trusting blue eyes. "What were you screaming about?"

'_Crap!' _he thought, scrambling to find a decent lie. "I… Uh, I- I'll tell you when you're… older…"

He grabbed Axel's shirt and looked at him wide-eyed, desperation and panic filling the air around him. "But I need to know now! Cloud is…" he bit his lip as his eyes began to tear up.

Axel closed his eyes._ 'God, if you're up there, do something!'_

Demyx sprung out of his seat and tackled Roxas to the ground, reaching a hand into Axel's hair and pulling out a pocket watch, waving it in front of Roxas' face, the blue eyes following it from side to side until they hazed over and Roxas was placed into a trance.

"Wow, Dem, I didn't know you knew hypnotism!"

"Yeah, neither did I."

* * *

"Mm… Leon, that was amazing…" Cloud sighed dreamily, running his fingers down the brunette's chest. "I never imagined this would happen… I'm so happy…"

"What do you mean?" Leon's gruff, weary voice replied as he sat up and went to stand.

Cloud looked away nervously. "I… I've liked you for a long time. I've wanted this… wanted you… even before I left. I wanted to tell you… but I was afraid you would reject me… so I left. I guess that part of me… wanted you to tell me to stay. But I grew up a lot while I was gone, and came here— home— to you… because I hoped you would accept me back into your life after I forced myself out of it so firmly."

"Cloud…" Leon brushed aside a few spikes of blond hair from his closest friend's eyes. "You didn't have to worry about that. I would never turn you away. And I thought that I was the only one of us that wanted this… I always enjoyed jokingly flirting with each other… but I thought that you only saw it as joking. When I kissed you today at the greenhouse, and you kissed me back, I was thrilled. And when we were in Olympus and you kissed me when we were at the signing… I couldn't have been happier. But both of those times, I kept thinking to myself that you were just playing up the moment or messing with me."

The blond tipped his head and nodded for Leon to continue.

"And tonight… well, this happened… When I realized that I was actually making love to you, I was horrified. I saw that glint of pain in your eyes and worried that I had forced you… that you really had been joking about liking me and I made you do something with me that you didn't want. That's why I kept whispering 'I'm sorry' to you."

"I was never joking about liking you, Leon. Never. Not now, not any other day. I'd never pretend to like you."

Leon kissed him softly. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

With a small giggle, Cloud turned on the shower and took Leon's hand, dragging him in to the warm water and capturing his lips. "I think I might need to be reminded a little…"

"You're beautiful… you're just so beautiful, Cloud…"

Sighing happily, Cloud pecked his lips once more before starting to run his soaped-up hands over himself and Leon. "The kids probably heard all of that, we were so noisy…"

"You mean YOU were so noisy," he corrected, kissing Cloud's neck softly.

"Mm…"

"That's what you really want, isn't it?" the brunette chuckled. "You're beautiful."

"Leon…"

* * *

When the shower was turned off, Cloud stepped out and stood there, dripping wet until Leon came up from behind him and kissed his cheek, wrapping his friend up in a warm towel.

"You'll freeze to death like that, babe…"

"Oh… sorry…" Cloud replied, nuzzling Leon.

"Something's bothering you?"

The blond nodded slowly.

"You can tell me, you know."

With a small sigh, Cloud turned to look at him. "What will become of us now? What are we to each other?"

Leon seemed surprised by this, taking a moment to consider it. "Well… erm… Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you be my lover?"

Cloud kissed him excitedly, nuzzling his face against Leon's chest. "Yes… oh, Leon, yes… I will…"

With a soft smile, Leon's arms wrapped around him. "Good. And Cloud?"

"What is it, honey?"

"You're beautiful. Never forget that."

"Leon…"

* * *

The door opened a crack and Cloud poked his head into the dark bedroom. "Aw… Leon, look…"

Leon looked in above him. "They're all on the floor."

Cloud slowly entered the room, silently walking over to the four teenagers.

"Cloud, I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

The blond ignored his warning, waving him away with a dismissive hand as he knelt in front of Roxas. Leon left, grumbling a "whatever" over his shoulder. Cloud shook Roxas' shoulder lightly. "Roxas, you have to sleep in your bed or you'll catch cold."

Roxas' eyes instantly cleared of their hypnotized fog and widened in shock. "CLOUD!" he embraced the older blond tightly. "You're okay!"

Cloud tipped his head in confusion. "Of course I'm okay, baby. Why wouldn't I be?"

"The bear… the bear didn't hurt you? You're… you're okay?"

"Bear?"

"Those noises! The horrible noises! I thought… I thought the bear mauled you! But… you're okay… so… then… what happened?" Roxas looked up at Cloud with concern and slight fear.

"Roxas, you… you don't… understand?"

"No! What was going on?"

Cloud jumped, suddenly nervous. _'Roxas is that naïve? My poor baby… he must have been so confused and scared… but how do I explain it to him? I never thought I'd have to give him "The Talk"… that's usually more of a… "make Leon do it" kind of thing…'_

"Cloud? Is everything alright? I heard yelling," Leon stepped into the doorway and raised an eyebrow.

Cloud stood and took Leon's hand, looking at him with begging eyes. "Honey…"

"I don't like that look or that tone of voice. You aren't going to pawn something off on me, Cloud. Don't even think about it!"

"Honey…" Cloud repeated. "Can you explain to Roxas… what we were doing earlier?"

"What? No! I'm not giving him 'The Talk!' Not going to happen, Cloud, don't you dare—"

"Thanks, honey!" Cloud pecked his cheek and bolted out of the room, leaving a pissed-off Leon and a still freaking-out Roxas behind.

"God damn it, Cloud!" Leon growled. He turned to Roxas and sighed. "Here. Just… read this book."

**-**_**SEX AND YOU**__**: **_**gay edition-**

Roxas tipped his head in confusion, wiping the tears from his eyes as he examined the book. The figures on the cover were the same sort of people on the bathroom signs, the thicker form of stick-people. He opened to the third page, blinking in complete lack of comprehension. One male stick figure was on his hands and knees while another knelt behind him, hunched over the first, who was giving a thumbs-up towards Roxas.

* * *

"Leon, done so quickly?"

"That's what she said."

"You two-timer!"

"What?"

"What are you doing listening to another woman?"

"You're not a woman, Cloud."

"Why won't you accept me for who I am?"

Leon sighed. "Come here."

"No…" he sat down anyway.

"Cloud."

"Call me a woman…"

With a groan, Leon gritted his teeth. "Cloud… chan."

Cloud's face lit up and he lightly kissed Leon's cheek. "This is why I married you."

"We aren't married! _…yet._"

"What was that?"

"N-nothing!"

With a sigh, Cloud leaned back onto his lover. "So how did your little chat with Roxas go?"

"I gave him a book."

"What!" he shot up. "Leon! Just handing him a book isn't going to teach him how to make love!"

"What, you want me to give him a demonstration?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"No!"

"Regardless, we can't go wrong with a little practice…"

"You're easier to turn on than the Clapper…"

* * *

"Roxy? What are you reading?"

"I'm not exactly sure. Leon gave it to me."

Axel peered over his shoulder at another strange picture of the stick people that Roxas didn't understand. "Oh my god, you have this book too?"

"You can read?"

"Well, kinda. Pretty well, I think, maybe… probably. But I mostly have it for the pictures… I mean… diagrams. Bar graphs and pie charts… yeah…"

Roxas sighed, putting the book on the floor and crawling onto their mattress, worming under the covers as Axel slipped in on the other side. "Axel…?" he whispered, calling softly as the redhead turned off the light and pulled him into a comforting embrace.

"What is it, Roxas?" he stroked the soft blond hair gingerly, feeling Roxas relax under his hands.

"Goodnight…"

"Goodnight, cutie. Sweet dreams."

"With you here, I know I will."

"Aw… you're so precious."

"Love you…" he yawned softly.

Axel chuckled at the adorable sound, kissing Roxas' forehead. "Love you too, Rox. Now get some sleep."

"Mn…" he sighed happily, nuzzling Axel and falling asleep.

"You're so cute…" Axel watched him for what seemed like an eternity, just taking in how beautiful his sleeping angel really was. With a small smile, Axel closed his eyes and drifted off.

* * *

**You know, I never realized I would have to take a 1138 word filler chapter and have it become a 3324+ word plot device. Odd.**


	10. 100 Acre Wood

**The first half of the 100-Acre-Wood segment (Though the second half is called 'Camp Rock'**

* * *

"Sora, if we're going on vacation… CAMPING, no less… why are you packing our instruments?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

The guitarist flashed a signature grin at the drummer. "The Dance of Falling Stars."

"What?"

"Axel! A little help?" Roxas called. The blanket he was trying to fold before had somehow cocooned the boy, getting more messed up every time he struggled.

"Roxas, stop writhing, I'll untangle you," Axel was about to walk over when Leon walked past the boy, giving the blanket a sharp tug, which set Roxas free, but he landed face down in the grass. "Roxas, are you okay?"

"Peachy," the boy grumbled. Leon straightened out the blanket and folded it quickly and efficiently, tossing it into the van and calling back into the house for Cloud to hurry up.

"I'm coming, Leon, chill out!" the older blond ran right into his chest. "Oh! You're right here. Don't yell if you're in the house!"

"I'm not in the house, I'm in the doorway."

Cloud sighed. "Is everyone ready to go? We still have to meet with the others to make sure there's room for everybody."

"I know, I know. I just called and we can meet at the breakfast place, eat, then divvy up everyone, okay?"

"You do realize we just played in Olympus… right?"

"What should that matter?"

"You idiots… you'll see."

* * *

"I WANT PANCAKES! I LOVE I-HOP! SYRUPPPPP!" Sora squealed as he ran at full speed directly into the door of the restaurant. "Ow!"

Axel held open the door for Roxas, following him inside without waiting for the bloody-nosed Sora to catch up. Cloud got to him before Leon, and started fussing over the situation immediately, telling Leon to save them seats so he could take Sora to the restroom to wash up.

"We can't let him find this," Leon took the syrup and put it on the table behind him. "If you want syrup, excuse yourself and go over there to get it!"

Axel mumbled that he was just going to get something that didn't need syrup so he wouldn't have to get up and try to nonchalantly take his plate to another table to apply sugary stickiness to his pancakes.

"All better~!" Cloud pointed to his handiwork. There was a very discreet piece of tissue rolled up and in Sora's nose, effectively barricading the blood flow. "All right. So, where are the others?"

"Roxas! Axel!" Demyx ran over, plopping down in a chair next to Axel and leaning on him. "You're pretty comfy, actually… Roxas, why didn't you tell me that Axel's such a good pillow?"

"I wasn't aware of that fact… I don't know EVERYTHING about Axel!"

"You guys STILL aren't an item? Oh well, then I have no reason to hold back on my Axel pillowing. How convenient!" Demyx announced.

Axel noticed that Roxas crossed his arms when Demyx started hanging all over him. He wasn't jealous, was he?

"Roxaaaas! What's the matter?" Demyx chirped, opting to situate himself onto Axel's lap. "You look depresssssssssed."

"I'm upset at you for doing what you're doing now…" he grumbled.

"You said you aren't dating! So why would you mind if I play around with Axel?"

"Just because he isn't my lover, doesn't mean that I'm okay with you touching him like that! He's my best friend and I don't want you to do that to him!"

"Best friend? Come on, Roxas, I believed you for, like, a week on that one. 'Friend.' Yeah right."

"Shut up, just shut UP!" Roxas flew out of his chair and walked as fast as he could to the door, and when he heard footsteps following him, he broke into a sprint across the parking lot.

"Roxas!" Axel hurried after him. "Roxas, be careful! This is an active lot, you could get hit!" he shouted.

A car pulled out of its spot directly in front of Roxas' eyes, who stopped short and was knocked back by the vehicle. The driver, a guy with a long-haired girl in the seat next to him, looked at Roxas before growling. "Get out of my way, Pop Princess. I don't want your stupid blood on my Jeep."

"Wh-what?" Roxas had never been directly yelled at for no reason before. "Have we met?"

"We have now, dipshit. I wanted to go through my life without having to ever see your face in person, but that didn't happen. Get away from my car!"

"O-okay…" Roxas was severely confused. Why did that guy hate him?

Axel rushed to his side. "Roxas!"

"Ugh! That NAME again! All I ever hear…" the driver left the lot.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know, but I want to beat the shit out of that guy."

* * *

"Is Roxas okay?" Cloud rushed to Axel's side where he was supporting Roxas as the smaller boy favored one leg. "My poor baby… Does it hurt?" he asked, kneeling in front of him and allowing the boy to wrap his arms around his neck.

Lifting Roxas gently, Cloud turned back to look at Leon, who was frowning sternly and looking frustrated.

"Leon? I'm going to help him. Watch the rest of the kids while I'm gone. Especially your son. Sora's probably still bleeding."

Leon's brow furrowed farther. "He's not my son!"

Cloud leaned in and pecked his cheek. "Don't make such grouchy expressions. Your face will get stuck that way and you won't be nearly as sexy…"

"Eeeeeeeeewwwww!" a voice in the distance groaned.

"R-right…" he blushed.

* * *

"So what happened?"

"A guy I'd never seen before started—"

"Did he touch you?" Cloud interrupted.

Roxas tipped his head. "N-no… he was yelling at me for no reason and… and I really don't want to talk about it."

"That's alright, Roxas. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he pecked Roxas' forehead. "My poor, sweet baby…"

"I'm not a baby…"

"You're _**MY**_ baby, Roxas. Okay? I love you." he brushed aside a few locks of hair from the boy's eyes and smiled. "You'll be alright."

* * *

"So, how are we going to do this?" Leon asked, looking at the large group of people in front of him. "I didn't know we had this many people…"

"We don't. I don't know who half of these people are."

"Oh, bother…" a yellow bear in a red shirt walked away.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sorry!" a piglet ran off.

"YOU ATE MY HONEY!" a large rabbit chased after them.

"Yoo-hoo-hoo!" a… tiger(?) bounced(?) away.

"Anyway, who's actually driving the other car?"

Axel stepped forward. "Anyone but Demyx. The last time I was in a car with him he was tuning his sitar while driving and steering with his feet."

"You survived?" Roxas asked.

"I'll drive!"

"Oh, god…"

Marluxia flipped his hair. "I will."

"How will we decide this?"

Leon raised his hand. "I could care less as long as Marly takes Sora. I am NOT sitting in a car with that blabbering idiot for hours on end. You take him."

"Anyway… how are we going to decide who goes with who?"

"Flip a coin?"

"Draw straws!"

"WE SHOULD DIG A MOAT!"

They all turned to look at the stranger in a suit of armor. "What?"

"I'll be going now…"

Demyx suddenly perked up. "Oh!" he ran up to Axel and shoved his hand into his hair. He rummaged around for a minute before pulling out an eight ball. "Here it is!"

Axel looked at him. "When did you put that there?"

"When you first joined the Organization, I placed all my important items and provisions into your hair so I wouldn't lose them. But then… you sorta left."

"That would explain the cake crumbs and soda in my hair…"

"Oh, I came over because I was hungry… And I didn't have a plate."

"We aren't using an eight ball."

Roxas was fiddling nervously with a paper… thing. Sora plucked it out of his hands curiously.

"What's this?"

"A… a cootie catcher…"

"What? So it catches girl germs? It doesn't look like it could do that…"

"Girls don't have germs, and it's just called that. It's used to make decisions or predict future events."

"Do other guys use them?"

"I… I… Well… sure…"

"Can you make one right now?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"MAKE IT MAKE IT MAKE IT MAKE IT MAKE IIIIIIT!" Sora whined.

"Okay!" Roxas snapped back. "I hate it when people WHINE like that!"

Roxas took out a piece of square paper and carefully began to fold it, Sora looking over his shoulder. "Hurry up!"

"I'm trying to do this PROPERLY. Here. Done."

"We can use THIS to decide how to split everyone up!" Sora smiled widely at his plan.

Roxas sighed. "Why don't we just do something ORGANIZED? Something similar to picking teams in Gym."

"I actually kind of like the cootie catcher idea," Axel said, Roxas' hand hitting him in the stomach. He grunted at the impact. "Buuut… I'm not going to choose that because your idea was… so much better."

Cloud furrowed his brow. Roxas was pretty evil when he wanted to be. It was only a little unsettling.

"So, Marluxia, I'll pick first," Leon announced. "Roxas, you're quiet, so you can come with me."

"I see you're trying to leave me with the noisy ones, then?" the pinkette guessed softly.

"That was my plan."

"As promised, I will take Sora."

"Cloud."

"I see Leon is into blonds," Marluxia snickered.

"Shut up."

"Donald."

"Axel."

Marluxia grinned. "Ooh! _Variety. _Goofy."

"Jiminy."

"Demyx. And I wasn't aware the cricket was in the lineup."

"He's on Axel's shoulder. And I didn't want Demyx in my car."

"Let's go!" Sora exclaimed cheerily.

* * *

Roxas had his arms around Axel's neck and his head was on the redhead's chest when he woke up. He saw Axel gazing lazily out the car window at the passing scenery, not seeming to mind being sat on. "Axel?"

"Hm?" he looked over. "Oh. You're awake. Good morning, sunshine."

"Where are we now?"

"Almost to the campground, we passed a sign that said 'fifteen miles away' about two minutes ago, so it shouldn't be much longer."

"Okay."

* * *

"Here it is," Cloud announced. A sign read

**-100 ACRE WOOD-**

in big letters. Underneath was another sign:

**DANCE OF FALLING STARS ON LAST DAY OF AUGUST! **  
**BRING SOMEONE YOU LOVE TO THIS MAGICAL NIGHT!**

"What's the Dance of Falling Stars?" Axel asked, curious as to what was so magical to share with your lover at the event.

Cloud smiled. "It's a ball and dance held every year on the last day of August in a building with a bulletproof-glass dome for a roof. Annually, they hold the Dance on that night because a meteor shower happens every year on the last day of their Summer. The campground closes the day after, giving people a chance to rest, pack, and leave after the dance. It's really special. The shooting stars are beautiful, and it's really just a night where you can say miracles do happen."

Axel thought for a moment if he should ask Roxas to go with him, but was cut off by a loud voice.

"Aaaand, I want Kingdom Hearts to try and play the band portion of the dance! That's why I brought our instruments!"

Roxas spun around to look at his 'cousin'. "Sora? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Marluxia made me switch out with Jiminy to ride with you guys, and Leon knocked me out so I would be quiet. I woke up a few minutes ago."

Leon huffed. "He said he shouldn't be responsible for my kid. SORA ISN'T MY KID!" he growled.

"A gig? Here?"

"Yeah! Wouldn't it be cool? And we'd still be out soon enough to watch the meteor shower!"

'_Watching the shooting stars with Roxas would be nice…'_

"Tomorrow morning are the signups, so we have to go to the glass dome to tell them we want to play."

* * *

"We're Kingdom Hearts. We want to play at the Dance this year!" Sora announced to the white-haired man. "Can we?"

"I have heard of you. The one named Roxas is exceedingly popular around here," he replied thoughtfully.

The blond stepped out from where he was hiding behind Axel. "That's me. I'm Roxas…" he said in a small voice.

"Ah! Timid, I see. You always seem so confident on television."

"I… I have ways to calm my nerves…" he replied. _'Axel's always there for me… and I'm never scared when he's with me because he promised to keep me safe…'_

Axel looked at the boy sadly, unsure what he meant, slowly reaching to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. Roxas instantly relaxed into the touch, and Axel felt butterflies in his stomach when he saw Roxas smile and take his hand, wrapping Axel's arm around his own waist. _'Roxas… you're so cute… You don't know what you do to me…'_

"Something between the two of you?" the man guessed.

Roxas quickly moved away. "N-no! Why does everyone think that? We aren't together!"

"I'll be right back," Axel said flatly, walking out of the building as fast as possible. Roxas spun around to see fleeting red hair going out the door.

"…Axel?" he whispered sadly.

* * *

"Shouldn't we have gotten here earlier?"

"Don't be stupid, Nate. We have to be fashionably late, of course. It's not like anyone else around here has any musical talent even worth our time."

"But I thought you saw Ro—"

"DO NOT SPEAK HIS NAME!"

"Sorry…"

Axel leaned closer, eavesdropping. That voice sounded familiar…

"Shane, you don't have to be mean to him. He has a point. What if Kingdom Hearts IS here?"

'_They're talking about us? It must be that guy that almost ran Roxas over in that parking lot!'_

"Just… Just hurry up. Nate, you go ahead."

He looked around the corner. It was that guy and girl from the Jeep, and two other boys. One, whom Axel assumed was Nate, ran into the building. "I have to go back inside… but I can't until they all go in… What if he tries to hurt Roxas? I'm not there to protect him!"

* * *

"Well, seeing as your presence would boost the popularity of the Dance greatly, and you are very impressive artists, I suppose you can—"

"YOU!"

Roxas spun around on his heel. The man that had yelled at him before and three others approached. Having no other safe place to hide, he stood behind Cloud and Leon, clutching the hem of Leon's jacket in fear. "I didn't do anything! Why do you hate me?" he whimpered, shaking.

"Connect Three, Mitchie, good to see you are present again this year. You're a little late, I hope you are aware. Shane, you know of this boy as well?"

"Well, our spot in the Dance is RESERVED, right?" Shane hissed.

"Nothing was set in stone. Kingdom Hearts were here bright and early. Therefore, the spot is rightfully theirs."

"NO! That's not possible! This is OUR turf! Only WE can perform here! Make them get out of my campground!"

"We aren't leaving…" Roxas choked.

Shane glowered at him. "What was that, you little diva?"

"I said…" he moved closer. "I s-said we aren't going j-just bec-cause you said so… You aren't in charge!"

"You smart-mouthed little…"

"ROXAS!" Axel cried when he saw Shane's arm moving.

Shane smacked him, sending the blond crumbling to the floor with a yelp of pain.

"Roxas, no!" Axel rushed to his side. "I'm so sorry… I didn't make it in time… I'm sorry, Roxas…" he whispered, pulling the boy onto his lap and examining the deep red mark on his face. "Roxas… I'm sorry…"

"How could you do that?" Cloud hissed. "That was cruel and unprofessional! You have no right to hit Roxas!"

Leon grabbed Shane by the shirt collar. "I could tear you to shreds. Come on, Cloud, let me kill him. I'll make it nice and bloody."

"No," Roxas said softly. "Don't… don't hurt him. It's okay…"

Axel hushed him. "Leon, let him go. Don't stoop to his level. We're better than him."

The man thought about it. "I suppose you could both compete to decide who will perform… the residents can vote."

"Deal."

"This is ridiculous!" Shane bellowed.

"We're in," the girl said.

"Mitchie!"

"Then it's settled. Four hours, then."

* * *

**FUZZY FUZZY CUTE CUTE!**


	11. Camp Rock

**The continuation of the previous chapter (finally!) -Note: I went back and added to the previous chapters, so I suggest reading from the beginning again...- (And unfortunately the next chapter will take awhile... I"M SORRY!)**

Camp Rock:  
_Mitchie  
_**Shane  
**Jason and Nate  
_**All****  
**__**Mitchie and Shane**_

* * *

"I suppose you could both compete to decide who will perform… the residents can vote."

"Deal."

"This is ridiculous!" Shane bellowed.

"We're in," the girl said.

"Mitchie!"

"Then it's settled. Four hours, then."

* * *

The time passed and Roxas sat through Cloud and Axel's fussing for two hours before convincing them that they needed to practice and finally getting them off his case.

"Axel…" Roxas pulled his friend aside moments before they were to go on stage.

"What's wrong?"

"Thank you. For being there for me."

He leaned in close, bending to speak softly into his ear. "Roxas, I lo-" Axel was cut off by a loud voice blasting from the speakers.

"_**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!**_ _**THIS MUSIC BATTLE WILL DETERMINE WHO WILL PERFORM AT THE DANCE OF FALLING STARS! WILL IT BE OUR USUAL FAVORITES, CONNECT 3 AND MITCHIE, CAMP ROCK? OR THE NEW UP-AND-COMING CONTENDERS: KINGDOM HEARTS!"**_

The crowd burst into cheers. Axel took Roxas by the hand. "That's our cue, Roxy. Are you ready?"

"I… Yeah… I'm ready."

* * *

Backup vocals hummed along as the song faded in.

"_wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I"_

Sora looked up at Roxas and waited for a nod before striking two notes on his guitar, cueing in everyone else.

"_Omoidaseba haruka haruka  
Mirai wa  
doko mademo  
kagayaiteta  
Kirei na  
aozora no shita de  
Bokura wa  
sukoshi dake  
obieteita"_

The rest of the band sped up, full-on into the song. Roxas smiled and seized the microphone again.

"_Natsukashii iro ni  
Mado ga somaru"_

"_**Mae wo muitereba  
**__mata aemasu ka  
Mirai wa  
doko edemo tsudzuiterunda  
__**Ookina  
**__kanban no shita de  
__**Jidai no  
**__utsuroi wo  
miteitai na"_

His favorite part came up and his heart fluttered slightly in excitement. Sora played his guitar chords excitedly.

"_Hitoshirezu  
My heart's a battleground  
snoitome owt deen I  
wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I  
snoitome owt deen I"_

Jiminy started playing the watery section that carried over to the coda.

"_My fears… my lies…  
Aozora no shita..."_

The song faded out slowly, a small keyboard piece echoing into silence. Roxas sighed in relief as the crowd burst into cheers.

"_**THANK YOU! AND THAT WAS KINGDOM HEARTS! NEXT UP WE HAVE OUR USUAL GROUP: CAMP ROCK!"**_

Shane and Mitchie walked up to the microphones, Nate and Jason standing on either side with their guitars. A drum beat started playing. All of them started singing.

"_**Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock on!  
We rock!  
We rock on!"**_

Mitchie stepped forward.

"_Come as you are,  
You're a superstar!"_

Nate and Jason continued.

"The world's in your pocket and you know it."

"_You can feel that beat,  
running through your feet."_

Shane entered next.

"**Heart's racing fast,  
You're rock and rollin'!"**

Shane and Mitchie sang together.

"_**All that you need is the music to take you...  
to some other place,  
where you know, you belong!"**_

"_Got the music in our souls"_

"**And it's to sing we want the most!"**

"_**It picks us up when we fall down"**_

"_**It turns our world around!"**_

"_**Cause we rock!  
Camp Rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!"**_

"_Everyday and every night!"_

"_**Cause we rock!  
Camp rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!"**_

"_It's all we wanna do in life!"_

"_**Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams."**_

"_**Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!**_

"_**Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
The louder we go,  
well, the better we sound."**_

"_**Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!"**_

"We rock,  
We rock,  
We rock on!"

_**Camp Rock!**_

The song ended and the people cheered again.

"_**THAT WAS THE END OF ROUND ONE! KINGDOM HEARTS AND CAMP ROCK WILL PERFORM ONE MORE SONG EACH AND THEN WE'LL BREAK FOR LUNCH! WHEN KINGDOM HEARTS IS READY, PLEASE GO AHEAD!"**_

Roxas peeled his eyes away from Axel, whom he had been watching observe the competition intently. "Axel… I'm not sure about this… They're really good. Her voice is as good as mine… and Shane's voice sounds almost exactly like yours…"

Axel looked down at him, pulling him into an embrace. "Don't say that. You're better than all of them combined, Roxas, trust me."

"No, for once Pop Princess is right, flame-brain."

They looked up at Shane, smugly grinning as he stood over them. Axel growled. "Shut your face, Collect Call."

"Connect Three!"

"Whatever, just shut it."

"Don't try to speak to Shane Gray that way! You'll pay dearly for it… or maybe your little boy-toy will."

Axel lunged at him, shoving Shane against the wall. "Now you listen up, you stupid little a**hole. You lay a single one of your grubby paws on Roxas and I'll bash your skull in."

"Is that a threat?"

"That's a f***ing promise, b*tch."

"Axel!" Cloud grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him away. "Stop that! Everyone else is waiting for you. Go ahead."

The redhead ran off, and Cloud shot a glare at the singer. Shane scoffed. "Don't think I owe you one or anything."

"Fair warning: Axel never breaks a promise. And if you mess with Roxas, you'll regret it. Axel would do anything to protect him, and he wouldn't hesitate to kill you if you hurt our boy."

Shane smirked as Cloud walked off. "Jason. Come here."

The middle brother of Connect 3 walked over to the eldest. "Shane."

"After this round… if things don't appear to be in our favor… you and Nate come and see me right away. I refuse to go down to a bratty princess like Roxas."

* * *

"_This was an accident, not the kind where sorrow sounds,  
Never even noticed were suddenly crumbling.  
Tell me how you've never felt delicate or innocent,  
Do you still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense?"_

"_Tell me nothing ever comes rationale or breaking down.  
Still somebody loses cause there's no way to turn around,  
Staring at your photograph everything now in the past  
Never felt so lonely I wish that you could show me love."_

"_Show me Love, Show me Love, Till you open the door.  
Show me Love, Show me Love, Till I'm up off the floor.  
Show me Love, Show me Love, Till it's inside my pores.  
Show me Love, Show me Love, Till I'm screaming for more."_

Roxas felt something tugging at the back of his heart as he sang.

"_Show me Love, Show me Love, give me all that I want.  
Show me Love, Show me Love, give me all that I want.  
Show me Love, Show me Love, give me all that I want.  
Show me Love, Show me Love, till I'm screaming for more."_

He was in a daze as he left the stage, going to walk down the staircase absentmindedly.

"Roxas!"

He tripped over something and fell into Axel's arms.

"Are you okay?"

Roxas blushed, looking up at his best friend, that tugging feeling in his heart again pulling him closer. "Y-yeah…"

"Your face is red, are you okay? Do you have a fever?"

"Do I…?" he repeated, entranced by this sudden warmth overtaking him. Axel set him down gently and Roxas stood, watching his friend turn to walk back up the stairs. "I… Axel…" he grabbed the cuff of Axel's sleeve and stopped him.

"Roxas…" Axel whispered softly, moving in close to his face and tantalizingly brushing his fingers over the blond's smooth cheek.

An acoustic guitar started playing and Axel wrapped his arm around Roxas. Mitchie's voice started to come strongly and beautifully from the stage behind them.

"_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know…"_

Axel pulled Roxas in close as the rock drums and guitar came in.

"_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me."_

As the tempo eased up again, so did Axel's grip on the dazed boy.

"_Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way…"_

"_This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me!"_

Shane cut into Mitchie's vocals with his own part.

"**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me—"**

Catching on, Mitchie sang with him.

"_**I need to find you, I gotta find you!"**_

"_This is real, this is me!"_

"_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be"**_

"_This is me!"_

"**You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me"**

"_This is me!"_

"**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing"**

"_**Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me…"**_

The song faded out and Axel briefly connected his lips with Roxas' cheek before pulling away.

"Roxas! Axel! Are you two coming to eat or what?" Leon called, raising an eyebrow at Axel's blank expression and Roxas' panicked one. "Food."

* * *

"Shane!"

"Well? What's the verdict?"

"Anyone's game right now… we're one for one with Kingdom Hearts."

"Nate, get Jason."

When all three brothers were together, Shane took out a small box from his pocket.

"We're going to take Roxas out. This spot is ours."

"So we slip this in his drink?" Jason guessed, his voice flat.

"Yes. Nate will slip it while Jason distracts everyone."

"Got it."

* * *

"Hey."

Everyone looked up at Jason and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Axel replied.

"I like your toy," everything Jason said was always completely monotone.

"Toy?"

"Was just wondering if I could play with it."

"What are you talking about?" Axel was growing irritated. Roxas placed his hands on Axel's upper arm in an attempt to calm his friend.

Jason pointed to Roxas. "You have such a lovely toy, drummer. It'd be a pity if you don't intend to let someone else have a turn."

Realization and fury washed over Axel's features. "You bastard!" he shouted as he leapt out of his seat and collided his fist with Jason's jaw.

"Leon, grab him!" Cloud cried.

The brunette hooked his arms under Axel's and pulled him back, Cloud running over to Jason and smacking him across the face.

"You will not speak about my child that way! You're lucky I didn't just let Axel break every bone in your pathetic body!"

Leon knew better than to correct a furious Cloud. _'Let him live his lie, Leon… Last thing I want is for his rage to be directed towards me… The fate of my crotch relies on keeping him happy…'_

Meanwhile, Nate slipped the tablet into Roxas' soda, sneaking away into the shadows and calling Jason's cell phone.

Jason felt the phone vibrate in his pocket and shrugged. "Fine. Don't share."

As he walked away casually, Axel continued to lunge at him, Leon holding him back, but just barely. Leon cast Roxas a glance. "Little help, if you would!"

Roxas hopped up and rushed over, hugging Axel tightly. "It's okay, Axel, he left…" he sniffled. "Please don't do something you'll regret. We've started a new life, don't make us uproot it and start over, Axel, please!"

"Roxas…" Axel felt Leon release him and he slid down to hug Roxas closer. "You're right. I'm sorry. I don't want to make you start over, Roxas, not again. You're so happy here, I'm not going to take that away from you. I'll never take that away… Never."

"Well, I think we've had our share of drama. Are you okay, Roxas?" Naminé walked over, surprising the group yet not surprising them at all with her presence. "Nothing he said was true, okay?"

Roxas nodded, wiping his eyes. Naminé smiled at him.

"There. Now why don't we eat?"

Nate blushed. She was so beautiful…

"Thanks, Naminé."

'_Naminé… what a lovely name…'_

Roxas took a bite of his sandwich as he watched Axel practically inhale a hotdog. He giggled, coughing a little as he reached for his drink. He drank a few gulps and instantly regretted it.

The soda was like acid mixed with cough syrup in his throat. It went past his mouth and suddenly seemed to bubble and thicken, burning his esophagus and clogging his airways. Roxas began to cough violently, pulling Axel's sleeve.

Axel spun around and saw Roxas choking. "Roxas! Roxas, are you okay? Did you swallow something?"

'_No'_ he shook his head violently. Tears were welling up in his eyes. His throat was on fire. _'It hurts, Axel, it hurts! Make it stop! Help me, please!'_

"Cloud, get me a glass of water, Roxas is choking!" Axel called, trying to soothe his friend. "Hang in there, Rox, we're going to help you…"

Naminé shot out of her seat, knocking over Roxas' soda, which burned away the tablecloth. "Oh my god! It was some sort of chemical reaction, it's like acid now!"

"My baby! Axel, here!" Cloud helped Axel force the boy to drink the water.

"Will he make it?" Leon asked Naminé, ignoring Sora clinging to his arm in worry.

"He should, but we need him to throw up."

'_Not much of a problem there,' _Roxas thought. His stomach was lurching but he was afraid to vomit. Axel squeezed his hand as a trash can was dragged over by Demyx and Marluxia, Donald and Goofy bringing more water as well as mouthwash.

Holding Axel's hand tightly, Roxas puked, tears running down his face as Axel's other hand soothingly rubbed slow circles on his back.

When he had sufficiently hurled his guts out and washed up, Roxas silently cried against Axel's chest, the older male hugging him and rocking him gently from side to side, hushing him reassuringly.

'_Naminé… she's so smart and beautiful… I wonder if she would be my date to the dance…?' _Nate mused to himself.

"What kind of sick person could ever do such a horrible thing to poor Roxas? He's never hurt anyone in his life!"

Nate felt his heart break._ 'I'm a… sick person? Shane never said we were doing something bad… Now Naminé will hate me…'_

"Roxas, how do you feel?"

*"M-mah-mah-ee-oh-th-roh-t…" he gasped out, unable to speak. (Note: *[my throat])

Then Sora said the one thing everyone was thinking but no one dared bring up.

"He's not going to be able to sing."

* * *

"What are we going to do?"

"Axel can sing."

"I can't sing lead and play drums at the same time. Besides, Roxas sings way better than I do, we'll never stand a chance against that girl they have with them."

"Mitchie…"

* * *

"Mitchie!"

"Nate, calm down! What's wrong?"

"Roxas can't sing."

"What? Why?"

He looked away. "He drank an acidic compound…"

"How on Earth did that happen?"

"I'm sorry! Shane told me and Jason to put it in his drink, I didn't know it would hurt him, I didn't think we were doing something really bad!"

"Shane did WHAT? Nate, it's not your fault. Thank you for telling me."

And with that, Mitchie walked toward the stage.

'_Naminé__ hates me… She doesn't want anything to do with me…'_ he thought._ 'I can't let us win this way…'_ Nate took out his Swiss army knife and cut the first string of his rhythm guitar.

* * *

"Shane!"

"Mitchie!" he smiled at her.

"YOU LOUSY JERK! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?"

"What?"

"DON'T LIE TO ME, SHANE! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID, OR RATHER, WHAT YOU MADE _THEM_ DO!"

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you mean."

She lowered her voice to a low hiss. "Listen, you cheating monster, I refuse to sing if Roxas can't. So good luck without me!" she stormed off.

"Fine! We never needed you in the first place!" he called after her, but she simply flipped him off.

* * *

"Is he alright?"

Axel looked up. "Mitchie, right? What do you want?"

"If Roxas can't sing, then I won't either. It would be an unfair advantage."

"Really?"

"Really. I want to win this fairly. Good luck, Axel," she kissed his cheek and walked away.

'_Thanks, Mitchie…'_

* * *

"WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, KINGDOM HEARTS!"

Axel stepped to the front of the stage and took the microphone in hand. He was nervous, having never performed singing without Roxas like this. _'I have to do it… For Roxas. And Mitchie, too. She's giving up everything to be fair. You don't meet people like her everyday…' _he took a deep breath and focused on his mental image of Roxas, imagining the blond beside him, cheering him on.

([{ For this song: **Axel,**_ All(sans Axel),_ _**All **_}])

"**Gotta catch'em all, catch'em all  
A zne Pokémon, Pokémon!  
**_**Gotta catch'em all, catch'em all  
Viva i Pokémon, Pokémon"**_

"**Ogni passo mi porterà  
Ancora un po' più in là  
Giorno e notte mi allenerò  
Ma non mi stancherò"**

"_**Girovagando per il mondo  
La mia Sfera lancierò  
E tutti i Pokémon  
Così catturerò! **_**Oh-oh-oh**_**!"**_

"_**Viva i Pokémon!  
Tosti e prorompenti,  
Tutti differenti  
Gotta catch'em all!"**_

"_**Ogni Pokémon è il più scoppiettante  
Furbo e accattivante, viva i Pokémon!"**_

There was a break in the singing for a musical interlude. The band and everyone in the audience were having fun. Shane watched in silent fury.

"**Solo io so che li catturerò!  
Solo io so che poi ci riuscirò  
Qui nessuno c'è più in gamba di me  
Con la mia Sfera Poké!"**

"_Viva i Pokémon!  
Tosti e prorompenti,  
Tutti differenti  
Gotta catch'em all!_**(catch, catch!)"**

"_Ogni Pokémon è il più __**scoppiettante  
Furbo e accattivante, viva i Pokémon!"**_

"_**Viva i Pokémon!  
Sempre più frizzanti,  
Magici e sgargianti, gotta catch'em all! **_**(catch'em all!)"**

"_**Tutti i Pokémon sono straordinari,  
Mitici avversari, viva i Pokémon!  
**_**Gotta catch'em all!"**

The crowd began to cheer loudly, and Axel replaced the microphone on the stand, out of breath._ 'We did it… Now we wait to see if them not having Mitchie will make the difference…'_

([{ For this song: **Shane**, Jason, _Nate_, _**All**_, _Jason and Nate_, _**Shane and Nate **_}])

"**Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song may disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down (bring me down)**

"_Hand clapping  
Hip shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your riding home  
Yeah, yeah"_

"_**Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just want to play my music  
Whoa"**_  
The crowd began to boo them.

"**Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want is here with me  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me is following my dreams, yeah"**

"Hand clapping  
Earth shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your on a roll  
Yeah, yeah"

"_**Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
I just wanna play my music"**_

"_Can't imagine what it'd be like"_

"**Without the sound of all my hero's singing all my favorite songs"**

"_**So I can sing along"**_

"_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday,"_

"_**everynight,"**_

"**It's the one thing on my mind!"**

"_**Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music**_  
_**Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music"**_

"_All night long"_

The crowd was far from impressed. From the back, someone started chanting.

"KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS!"

Soon the rest of the audience joined in.

"_**KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS! KINGDOM HEARTS!"**_

"AND BY A LANDSLIDE, THE WINNER IS: KINGDOM HEARTS!"

Axel turned to Mitchie and she hugged him tightly, both of them pulling away with a blush.

"C-congratulations…" she muttered.

"Y-yeah… Thanks…"

"We did it!" Sora bounced up and down.

"That we did," Cloud smiled at Leon, taking his hand.

Roxas watched from the corner, out of sight as tears of what he knew was jealousy ran down his cheeks. Why? Why was he so jealous of Mitchie hugging Axel? It was just a hug, and Roxas WASN'T in love with Axel. Maybe it was just the expression on their faces when they wrapped their arms around each other, excitement and joy bubbling over…

Axel was free to date whomever he chose, but a passing thought in Roxas' mind told him that he didn't want Axel to date anyone. He didn't want Axel to leave him. This thought made Roxas cry harder. Was he really that clingy and desperate?

"Roxas?" a soft voice said from beside him. He looked up at the source of the voice. It was Mitchie. "How are you feeling? Does your throat still hurt a lot?"

He nodded slowly and silently, wanting to glare at her, to despise her, but he could bring himself to. She was too sincere.

"Don't cry, okay?" (he had completely forgot he was crying) "You'll be better soon. I told Axel to take good care of you until you feel better. If you're lucky, you'll be able to sing at the ball. Make sure Axel gives you a lot of attention, okay?"

It was okay to want Axel to pay attention to him?

"It's never a bad thing to want to be cared for, alright? I understand how you feel, Roxas, I really do. Everyone wants to be wanted, and it's okay to feel that way. Don't forget that."

Roxas nodded with a small smile, wiping his eyes and turning to look at Axel, who was sitting in the far corner, listening to Sora talk.

"Go get him," Mitchie smiled.

The blond looked at her in silent thanks before running over to Axel and hugging him, silently wishing to tell him everything but knowing he couldn't. So he simply looked up at his best friend, meeting his gaze and hoping his silent words could be heard. When Axel smiled and embraced him back, Roxas knew he had understood.

'_I'm proud of you, congratulations, you're my best friend, I'm so happy to see you, hold me tighter, don't let me go…' _all that and more was said between their eyes.

* * *

**Songs:**

_******Passion** (Sanctuary) – Utada Hikaru_

_**We Rock! – Camp Rock**_

_******Show Me Love** – t.A.T.u._

_******This Is Me – Camp Rock**_

_******Viva i Pokémon – Italian Pokemon S1 Theme**_

_******Play My Music – The Jonas Brothers (From Camp Rock)**_

**

* * *

**

The ending makes me smile. The next chapter is the actual Dance of Falling Stars!


	12. HoneyTree Dome, Dance of Falling Stars

Finally finished with 100 Acre Wood arc!

* * *

100 Acre Wood 2

([{ For this song ONLY: **Axel,**_ All(sans Axel),_ _**All **_}])

"**They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about"**

"_**It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know **_**(ah ah)**_**  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
**_**It's all about us **_(It's all about us)_  
**It's all about love **_(It's all about us)_  
**In you I can trust **_(It's all about us)  
__**It's all about us"**_

"**They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight…"**

"_It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know _**(ah ah)**  
_**It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know **_**(ah ah)**  
_It's all about us"_

"**It's all about us"**

Axel walked off the stage and was hugged by Roxas.

"Hey, Roxy, how are you feeling?"

"Axel! Axel, I can talk! I… I think I can sing, too!"

"Really? That's incredible! Try! Sing something for me."

"_Onegai dakara kono ie yuto…"_

"Roxas, you can sing again!" Cloud cheered, clapping. Sora bounced up and down with excitement.

"So what song are we doing now that we have Roxas?"

"I want to do Malchik Gay."

"So soon? You've been struggling with that song for weeks!"

"I'm ready now. I know I can do it."

Roxas took the microphone in hand, listening to the crowd scream with excitement as he took the stage.

A base line started and Roxas opened his mouth, the usual beautiful sound flowing out.

"_Malchik gay  
Malchik gay, malchik_  
_**Malchik gay  
**__Malchik gay, malchik malchik  
Malchik gay_

"_Handsome  
Tender  
Soft  
Why do you look right through me  
thinking  
"No"  
I can't deny my feelings  
Growing strong  
I try to keep believing  
dreaming on  
And every time I see you  
I crave more  
I wanna pull you closer  
closer  
closer  
closer  
but you leave me feeling frozen"_

"_Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
I can be  
all you need  
Won't you please  
stay with me  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay, gay  
Malchik gay_

_Choking  
Back emotion  
I try to keep on hoping  
for a way;  
a reason for us both to  
come in  
close  
I long for you to hold me  
like your girlfriend does  
and though my dream is  
slowly fading  
I wanna be the object  
object  
object  
object  
of your passion but it's hopeless"_

"_Malchik gay!"_

The crowd cheered loudly, and Roxas felt pride well up within him. _'I did it… I wonder if Axel is proud of me…'_

Warm, lanky arms encompassed him, and he leaned back, nuzzling Axel's chest.

"You did a good job, Roxas," another voice spoke to them. It was Mitchie. "Sorry for interrupting your moment, I was just leaving and wanted to say goodbye. I explained what happened to the judges and they are banning our group from being at the dance…"

Axel nodded and walked over to the corner with her, telling Roxas to wait for him. Mitchie handed Axel a piece of paper. "This is the best place to watch the meteor shower. Really romantic… It was where I first kissed Shane," she stuck out her tongue. "But I figured you might want to bring a certain blond there tonight."

"W-what are you talking about…?" he blushed.

"Please, Axel, it's majorly obvious that you like him," she kissed his cheek. "Who knows? You might get another kiss tonight~"

* * *

_**-The previous night…-**_

'Maybe what I need is… a lover…?'_ Roxas pondered, rolling over in bed and free from Axel's usually calming embrace. '_Is that all it is? Am I just lonely?'

_Axel groaned sleepily, opening his eyes. "Roxas, what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing. I was just thinking."_

"_Think tomorrow. Get some sleep now, Rox…"_

"_Love you."_

"_Love you too, Roxy…" he ran his fingers through the soft blond hair as he summoned Roxas back into his arms. "I love you too…"_

'A… lover… I wish I could find someone… someone like Axel who will take care of me…'

_His eyes snapped open again._

'Wait, what? Someone like Axel? A lover… like Axel? No! No! I don't love Axel! I don't!'

"_Roxas! Roxas, wake up!"_

_Roxas simply whimpered._

"_Roxas, what's really going on?"_

"_I was just… I heard a ghost story from Kairi and it's giving me the creeps…" he lied. "I'm sorry, Axel…" tears ran down his cheeks._

"_Shh… It's alright, Roxas… you're safe… I'll protect you… I'll always protect you…" he hugged him tight. "Try to get some sleep, you're going to get sick at this rate."_

'I don't love Axel. …I can't.'

* * *

Roxas watched silently as Mitchie's lips connected with Axel's cheek. He looked around to try and find someone to dance with, someone to distract him, someone to get him away from Axel as fast as possible.

"Ollette!" he saw Pence walking over to her, shyly rubbing the back of his neck. "W-would you dance with me?"

She smiled softly and nodded. "I'd love to."

As they walked off together, Roxas noted Naminé in the corner. She was probably waiting for Sora to notice her, but in the meantime she was talking to Kairi. The redheaded girl was very similar-looking to Naminé, but she bore some resemblance to Axel as well. He passively wondered if they were related, then found himself mentally commenting on how pretty she looked in the white and baby-blue glittering gown that reached the floor in tresses of long wraps of silky fabric.

Before he realized it, he was standing beside her, and she turned to smile warmly at him. "Hey Roxas! How are you?"

His throat went dry. "G-good. And you?" he stammered.

She smiled in understanding. "You're a little nervous, huh? First time at a dance?"

"I… I think so…" he blushed.

"I'll help you out, okay?"

"R-really?" Roxas looked up in surprise.

"Of course!" she took his hands gently. "Unlike someone else, I prefer to get out there instead of waiting for someone too ADHD to notice me in the first place. Naminé, you really should have gone for Roxas instead, he's so much cuter!" she hissed over her shoulder to the other girl.

"Shut up, Kairi, you're vice-president of Sora's fanclub!" Naminé snapped back at her.

"I want my lucky charm back from him. You're just obsessed," she rolled her eyes and smirked slightly. "Sora can't stand still long enough to talk to, and you expect him to eventually kiss you?"

"He will!"

"I've kissed a guy before you have!"

"No you haven't!"

Roxas felt strangely out of place, holding Kairi's hand as she argued with Naminé. Suddenly, he felt a small, delicate hand on his cheek turning it to face the red-haired girl. To his surprise, she kissed him. Not on the lips, but close enough to make Naminé think it was. She silently fumed before storming off.

Roxas decided at that moment that if there was one thing in the world he was afraid of: it was Girls.

…or spiders.

… …probably girls.

* * *

Axel waved goodbye to Mitchie, turning to where he had left his blond to wait, only to see he had gone missing. Frantic, he scanned the room, his height giving him an advantage until he laid eyes on his friend again. To his horror, Roxas was holding hands with Kairi, and the redheaded girl was smiling and chatting casually.

But as if that didn't make Axel feel useless, he watched silently as Kairi leaned in quickly and kissed the corner of Roxas' mouth, where his small dimples appeared when he laughed, a detail Axel had lapped up the first time he had seen the boy giggle at his jokes.

Distraught, Axel slumped his shoulders and walked off, not going unnoticed by Cloud, who frowned, causing Leon to pause in his talking to look.

'_Great. Now I'm an exhibition. Cloud sees me and goes, "Leon, look! Axel's been rejected so hard he wishes he could disappear!" Leon looks and replies, "You're right! Let's go have sex because we're lovers and we have mutual feelings for each other so we can actually tell each other 'I love you' and the other person knows what you really mean!"'_ he groaned, deciding the best course of action was to find someone else to dance with. A horrible notion in his mind, only wanting to find someone that would make his blond jealous, but it seemed the only viable option.

"Tifa, would you dance with me?"

"Alright."

* * *

Roxas said farewell to Kairi, who was still feeling triumphant for her victory over Naminé, then noticed Axel dancing with Tifa.

'_Girls… no… __Women__ like Tifa… that must be what Axel likes…'_ he sighed, walking over to Cloud and Leon and looking up at them with sad eyes. "Can we go home yet? I feel sick…"

"Baby, did you have a fight with Axel?" Cloud knelt beside him and petted his hair gently.

"No… I just don't feel good…"

"We can't go home, Roxas. I'm sorry. Why don't you go sit down or get some fresh air? And if it gets really bad you can just go to bed for the night, okay?"

"Okay…"

So Roxas slipped outside.

* * *

"H-hey Roxas," the redhead approached cautiously.

Big blue eyes met catlike green as he turned to face his friend. "Axel…" he smiled softly back at him.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Oh…" Roxas looked away. "There are so many couples here… They all look so happy. I don't have anyone to dance with, so I came out here for some fresh air."

Axel moved to stand beside him, leaning against the railing. "You're feeling lonely because you don't have a lover?"

"Almost everybody else has a date or partner…"

"Well… I don't. I'm available. So if I may have the honor… Roxas, would you dance with me?" he tentatively held out his hand to him.

Roxas met his gaze. "R-really?"

The older male nodded.

Slowly, Roxas placed his hand in Axel's, being pulled closer.

Axel's other hand slowly moved down the younger boy's side to rest on his waist, causing the blond to sigh softly, sending a shiver down Axel spine as he pulled the boy even closer.

Roxas' free hand glided up Axel's bicep to come to a stop on the elder's shoulder.

Their eyes met: warm green melting away nervous blue as they smiled at each other. Axel gave the blond's hand soft reassuring squeeze. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

The tall redhead guided Roxas gently across the balcony in a quiet waltz. He looked down and him, noting that Roxas was looking at his feet. "Roxas. Don't look at your feet. Look at me."

Their gazes connected again and Axel felt a blush forming in his cheeks, silently hoping that the moonlight hid the redness. Roxas eyes were sparkling, the stars making them glitter. His pale face glowed radiantly white in the moonlight. Axel was breathless at the beautiful sight before him. If there had been any doubt in his mind that he was falling for his friend… It was gone. Roxas looked incredible. Axel chuckled softly, making blue eyes glimmer in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"You're so beautiful. So adorable…"

Roxas' heart raced, pounding so loudly that he was afraid Axel might hear it. The redhead's hand on his hip snaked around his waist to rest on the small of his back, pulling Roxas into an embrace. The boy gasped softly, and Axel considered releasing him, but the blond relaxed, laying his head on Axel's chest and sighing.

"Roxas…" He placed a kiss amongst the mess of gold spikes, gently rubbing Roxas' neck, just below his hairline.

A soft small hand pulled Axel's away from his neck, hesitant sapphires meeting surprised emeralds as they entwined their fingers.

I stood like that, cuddling, holding each other silently, the only sound was an owl's call in the night and their intermingling breath.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain fanclub president was taking pictures of the scene from the window. "Come on… Make out already!" she grumbled impatiently. "Hurry up! You haven't even KISSED yet!"

"Excuse me."

She turned around and smiled at the blue haired girl. "Hi! Do I know you?"

"I doubt it. I name is Aqua. Would you mind if I asked for copies of those?"

"Sure!" her expression went serious. "Ten bucks."

After a moment, Aqua relented, handing her the money. "Worth it."

* * *

"Roxas… will you watch the meteor shower with me tonight?" Axel's voice was a soft whisper, as he slowly rocked him from side to side.

"What if… What if the meteor hits us?"

Axel chuckled. "I'll protect you."

"Okay…"

* * *

"Photograph?" a small voice asked.

The girl turned around, smiling. "Hey! Yeah, I'm taking pics of Axel and Roxas _romancing_. I'm Kiyux. What are the pad of paper and pen for?"

"Cleon."

"Ah! I remember you! You write up the articles on the Cleon blog! Fuujin, right?"

The silver-haired girl silently nodded.

"Cool. Hey, did you know that Cloud calls Roxas his 'baby'? And Sora calls Cloud 'Mom'! Oh, I also heard that Leon is _really_ rough in bed and Cloud _LOVES_ it."

Fuujin opened her notebook. "Scoop."

"You want more stories like that? Just stick with me and you'll have more news then you'll know what to do with!" Kiyux grinned widely. "The two of us will have a secret alliance! You help me get Axel and Roxas together and I get you access to more Cleon and you could ever dream of!"

Fuujin clicked open her pen. "Agreement."

* * *

"Axel!"

He smiled. "Hey Cloud! What's up?" he replied cheerily.

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Okay, confess. Ten minutes ago you were moping all over the place with a raincloud over your head and now you look happier than Sora on a _really_ good day… one with sugar. Fess up," he gasped. "Oh my god, did you get laid?" he gasped louder. "Oh my god, did you kill someone?"

"No."

Now suddenly less interested, Cloud raised an eyebrow accusingly. "Okay, but really: What the hell happened?"

Leon strode over, an unconscious Roxas in his arms. "Axel, I believe this is yours."

'_Don't I wish…'_

"My baby!" Cloud rushed to Leon's side in distress.

"Cloud, he's not your kid."

"Axel!" Cloud gave him a death glare. "Did you rape and drug my baby?"

"What? No!"

Leon interrupted. "Actually, I was the one who knocked him out. And Cloud, for the last time, Roxas isn't your kid!"

"Leon, why would you do that?" Cloud chided softly, looking into Leon's eyes with disappointment.

"I thought he was Sora. He randomly ran up to me and started talking at mach two in that same giddy tone Sora always had, so I hit him over the head. When I didn't hear him whining about it hurting, I realized it was Roxas."

"Will he be alright?"

"He should be fine. I'm sorry, Cloud, I didn't mean to hurt him. You know I'd never hurt Roxas, he's well behaved, I like him!"

Cloud rubbed Leon's upper arm reassuringly. "I know you didn't mean it, honey," he then frowned, though he still had that undying affection in his gaze as he scolded Leon. "But I keep telling you to be nicer to Sora! This really should teach you a lesson."

Axel fumed. "You think I hurt him and you're ready to castrate me, even though I'm the last person in the world that would ever want to hurt Roxas, but Leon just gets an 'I hope you learned from it'? Why the hell does he get off the hook so easily?"

Cloud turned to him seriously. "Because, Axel. Leon can be really aggressive in bed and I kind of want that!"

Roxas stirred and Leon set him down.

"Roxas, are you okay?" Axel was beside him in an instant.

"My head hurts…"

Cloud embraced him. "My poor baby… Leon didn't mean it, alright? You'll be fine."

"I'm sorry, kid."

"I forgive you, Leon, don't worry."

"The shooting stars are going to start soon."

"You're right! Come on, Roxas," Axel took his hand to lead the boy through the crowd when the lights went out. Roxas shrieked. "Roxas!" Axel pulled the frightened blond into a tight embrace. "Are you alright?"

"A meteor hit the power lines!" Roxas shivered.

"No, I don't think so, cutie. I think we just blew a fuse."

A voice in the crowd called out. "Turn on the lights!"

Leon's voice was a husky purr. "No… Leave 'em off…"

"Oh, Leon, yes!"

Axel and Roxas out of the building into the small clearing that Mitchie had told him about. "Roxas, look!"

The meteors started to fall, creating a breathtaking spectacle. Axel turned to comment, but was silenced by the sight before him.

Roxas' face glowed brightly with wonder, in awe of the celestial event. His skin and hair looked incredibly soft. Axel felt a tug of longing in his heart: never before in his life had he seen anything so beautiful… And you'd never seen anyone look so incredibly touchable.

"Axel…" his voice sounded like an angel. "It's so beautiful!"

"You're right…" he wrapped his arms around Roxas. "Absolutely breathtaking."

Roxas turned around to face him, hands tracing the opening of Axel's vest before blue met green. Axel's gaze was fixed on the peach lips of his desire, craving to have more of Roxas. "Axel…" sliding up Axel's lean body to get closer to his best friend's face, Roxas still had to stand on tiptoe just have Axel's chin at eye level.

Axel's face grew red as he realized what was about to happen. Slowly, he leaned in closer to those lips, heart pounding as the other boy did the same.

They could feel each other's breath ghosting over their faces as they grew ever closer, feeling sparks of anticipation on their lips.

"**OH MY GOD, IT FINALLY HAPPENED!"**

Jumping in surprise, Axel and Roxas' heads clonked together, causing each one to let out a groan of pain.

"Ow… Roxy, you okay?"

"You have a hard head…"

"Gee, thanks…"

"Aw, MAN! You are so close!" a girl in a black cloak hopped down from the tree, lowering her hood.

"Xion!"

"What the hell were you spying on us for?" Axel growled. This girl interrupted his and Roxas' time together every day. When they were part of Organization XIII, she was one of those people that kept him away from Roxas… constantly. It was all because she was a major fangirl, bringing up the topic of her fantasies (of things Roxas and Axel hadn't ACTUALLY done, mind you,) in almost every conversation. She didn't seem to grasp that Axel hadn't gotten anywhere with Roxas and was probably never going to with her constantly bothering them.

"You two were totally just about to kiss!" She squealed.

Roxas blushed. "We were NOT! Um… Axel had something in his eye and I was trying to get it for him…"

"Oh, shit… Roxas, it's late, we gotta go…"

Axel grabbed Roxas' hand and ran off, looking up one last time of the sky which had now returned to its normal state, the calm, cool night overtaking them as they returned to the dome and went to sleep.

* * *

They had been placed into separate rooms and Roxas tossed and turned for a while before opening up Axel's door and walking inside. "Axel? Axel, are you awake?"

"No…" he groaned. "Go back to sleep, Roxas…"

"But I… I have nightmares when I sleep alone… Without you holding me…"

Axel yawned. "Alright. Climb on into bed."

Roxas go comfortable under the covers for nuzzling Axel. "Thank you…" he gave off a small, squeaky yawn. "Love you…"

'_Love you too, cutie…'_

* * *

Cloud stirred as light poured in the window. "Mm… Leon, honey, it's morning…"

Leon grumbled and rolled over, his back to Cloud. "Pretend it's not…"

"Honey…" Cloud kissed him gently. "You sound exhausted. You feeling okay?"

"I've felt better."

"Leon!"

"What?"

"You have a really bad fever! Does anything hurt?"

"My throat… A little bit…"

The blond pecked his forehead. "Just rest a bit more, okay? I have to go pack everything up, feed the kids and get everyone ready to go home. I bring the something light to eat. Then I'll wake you up when we have to leave."

"All right… Keep Sora in line, Cloud…"

"Even when you're sick, you're only concerned about your son."

"He's not my son!"

"It's okay, honey," Cloud kissed his cheek, "I think it's cute. All you ever talk about is Sora. You love him, Leon, just like a father."

Leon growled.

"And Sora loves you too," he nuzzled the brunette. "Though I'm not going to lie and say I'm not… jealous…" he purred. "Because I most certainly am. I'm _**so**_ jealous, Leon… All this loving and I'm not invited…"

Brown eyes met blue and Leon frowned. Regardless of his joking tone, Cloud's eyes had a hint of sadness in them. Leon sat up with a bit of difficulty, pulling him into an embrace so the blond was in his lap.

"L-Leon?"

"Cloud…" Leon kissed his forehead. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you. I love you."

"Leon…" tears of joy ran down his face. "I love you too! I love you so much…"

* * *

"Roxas, baby, it's time to wake up. We have to leave today."

He stretched slightly, yawning and giving off a soft whimper of awakening as his eyelids fluttered open. "Cloud?"

"AXEL, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!" Cloud snapped.

"GAH!" there was a loud THUD as the redhead fell to the floor. "OW! DAMN IT!"

Cloud turned back to Roxas, reaching to brush aside a few stray spikes from the boy's forehead but immediately retracted his hand. "Oh my god! Roxas, you have a fever! Do you feel alright?"

Roxas groaned softly. "My throat really hurts…"

"Oh, my poor baby… Axel, are you sick too?"

"I'm fine."

"Pack up Roxas' things, would you? We have to leave as soon as we can. Leon and Roxas seem really sick, we have to get them home."

* * *

"Do you really have to leave, Naminé?"

She smiled softly. "Nate, you're incredibly sweet. But my purpose is to be with Sora, my true love! Maybe we'll see each other next summer."

"I'll miss you every day until we meet again."

Naminé wrapped her arms around Nate's neck and kissed him passionately, pulling away with a smile. "Hopefully that can hold you over until then," she winked. "But if you really want to see me, why don't you just come to a Kingdom Hearts concert? We can go out to dinner afterwards. Call it a date."

He blushed. "Yeah. I think I will. See you later, 'Nam."

"'Nam'?"

"Erm…"

She giggled. "You're cute. Bye, Nate."

"Bye, Naminé."

* * *

"Home sweet home, I guess?" Axel looked over at Cloud.

He sighed. "With two sick people to take care of, I'm not sure it will be a pleasant place for the next few days."

"Axel…" Roxas whimpered, only to realize that making the sound was painful, breaking into a fit of coughs. "Ow…"

"Shh… Hush, my baby…" Cloud pecked his forehead. "Axel's right here. He's going to take good care of you, just like he always does, alright?"

"Okay…" he said as Axel scooped him up in his arms.

"Leon, honey, let me help you upstairs."

"Hasn't my dignity been injured enough as it is? I can handle it!"

"Squall Leonheart, will you stop acting like a child? Set your pride aside for once and let someone into your life! You think the only way to be strong is being alone. That's not true, Leon. Please, let me help you up the stairs at least."

Leon looked at him for a moment, taking in the love encompassed in Cloud's eyes. "No." he stated as he walked upstairs.

"I hope you trip and fall and break something!" he hissed.

"Screw you, Cloud."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Not likely!"

"Whatever."

"Don't 'whatever' me, Squall!"

"It's Leon!"

"Not interested!"

Axel walked up to Cloud. "If it's any consolation, I thought it was a good speech."

"Thank you, Axel," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration before relaxing and heading up to his and Leon's bedroom, where the brunette had managed to reach on his own, though he was now slouching in his chair, catching his breath. "I love you," he said absently as he passed Leon.

"Love you too."

* * *

**I just love Cloud and Leon. Don't you? Course you do. Next chapter is a bonus Cleon chappie of hot smexy win and lolz/**

* * *

**Songs:**

_******All About Us** – t.A.T.u._

_**Don't Mylist Me! – Kagamine Rin: VOCALOID2**_

_******Malchik Gay** – t.A.T.u._


	13. Bonus Chapter 1: In Sickness

**Kingdom Hearts: On Tour**  
**Bonus Chapter 1 - In Sickness...**

**Moderate warning. Cleon.**

* * *

"Take this medicine."

"No."

"Leon!"

"I don't want it," he looked away stubbornly.

Cloud slipped the tablet under his tongue. "Don't be such a big baby, you're setting a bad example for your kids."

"They aren't my kids!"

"Leon…" Cloud sauntered over to stand in front of where Leon sat on the edge of their bed. "You're so sexy when you're in denial…" he whispered.

"Denial?" Leon looked up at him questioningly, then away again from Cloud's gaze, fearing he would give in if he saw that smoldering look the blond was famous for giving him.

Cloud moved forward, straddling Leon's legs as he sat up on his knees, making Leon's mouth level with his collarbones, which the brunette swiftly licked, coaxing a moan from the back of Cloud's throat. "Oh, Leon, yes!" he purred, gasping in pleasure for a moment before letting out a feral growl, fisting his hands in the long brown locks and tugging harshly, snapping Leon's head back and forcing surprised brown to meet lusting, dominating blue.

Leon's jaw dropped at the sight of Cloud dominating him, heat pooling in his lower stomach. That was the opportunity Cloud had been waiting for.

The blond dived at his chance, kissing Leon deeply and heatedly, maneuvering his tongue over his lover's expertly. When he pulled away, both men were panting for recovery from their surge of passion. Leon swallowed the pool of saliva in his mouth and Cloud smirked, kissing his cheek and standing up, walking to the door. Leon glared at him.

"What the hell was that about?"

"You wouldn't take your medicine."

After a moment, Leon realized what had happened. "You're evil."

"You were turned on by it, don't lie to me. I could feel your… _excitement_… Hm, maybe one day I should tie you up…"

"You have some weird kinks."

"And you have a fetish for doing it on hard surfaces," Cloud walked back over and sat on his lap.

"You can always say no."

"That's okay…" he leaned in to whisper seductively in his ear. "I like it rough, hard, and painful…"

Leon rolled his eyes, pressing his and Cloud's foreheads together. "Only you can talk like that and still be kind of cute."

"Hm… That's why you love me," he laid his head on Leon's shoulder, closing his eyes wearily. "Hey, honey?" he murmured.

"Yeah?"

Cloud grinned. "Your fever broke."

* * *

**Review, please!**


	14. Agrabah

**Moar!**

**You'd better ALL review. Please?**

* * *

"Cloud. Get up."

With a quiet yawn, Cloud awoke. "Mm… Good morning, honey…" he said softly, sitting up and tipping his head at the frown on Leon's face. "What's wrong?"

Leon pointed to the bed between them. "That."

"Sora!" Cloud exclaimed in surprise, nearly falling off the bed.

The usually giddy boy sniffled. "Demyx kicked me out of our room…"

"Wonder why…" Leon grumbled, earning a glare from Cloud.

"He crashed from a sugar high at the Dance… and he got mad because I didn't do anything… even though I didn't know he passed out!"

"Yeah, yeah, poor Sora. Now get the hell out of my bedroom!"

"Leon!" Cloud snapped. "Sora, just give Demyx some space for now, he'll come around, okay?"

Sora nodded, wiping his eyes.

"Good boy. Go wash up, okay?" he gently ushered him out of the room, turning to face his lover. "Leon, we have to talk."

"Whatever."

"What's gotten into you? Last night you were acting distant, and now you seem really cranky, even for just waking up. Honey, you can talk to me about it."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"You really should apologize to Sora for being so rude."

"Hell no!"

"Squall Leonheart, go apologize to Sora right now!"

"No!"

"Squall!"

Leon growled. "My answer is f-king FINAL, Cloud! Shut the hell up and don't you dare defy me again!"

Cloud winced at the harshness of Leon's words, tears forming in his eyes. "You're horrible!"

Realization hit him and he was at Cloud's side immediately. "Oh my god, Cloud, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to snap at you…" he reached out to caress Cloud's cheek.

"Don't touch me!"

Leon retracted his hand and watched Cloud run out of the room. "Cloud, wait!" he called after him, wincing at the loud SLAM of the front door. Leon walked over to the window only to watch Cloud speed off on his motorcycle. "Cloud… damn… I'm never going to catch him now. I just have to wait for him to cool down and come back to let me fix things between us…"

* * *

"_Axel…?" Roxas called in the darkness, placing his hands flat against the wall, nervous at his inability to see._

"_Roxas…" Axel whispered softly into his ear, gently kissing beneath it and eliciting a quiet mewl from the blond. He chuckled, breath hot on Roxas' cartilage, sending shivers of anticipation and desire throughout his small body. "You feel that, don't you?"_

_Roxas nodded slowly, swallowing the lump in his throat but remaining unable to speak, only giving off a pathetic whimper._

"_How cute," he teased, moving closer, pressing his upper body to Roxas' back as he slipped his knee between Roxas' thighs. The younger gasped, immediately bucking down onto Axel's leg in an attempt to ease the sudden throbbing in his groin area. He whined with need, confused and slightly afraid of the unfamiliar sensations stirring between his legs. Roxas had never experienced anything like what Axel was making him feel._

_Axel laughed and Roxas could _**hear**_ the wicked grin on Axel's pointed lips._

"_You're eager, aren't you?"_

_The boy closed his eyes tightly, biting his bottom lip to remain quiet._

"_Don't worry, Roxas… I'll take good care of you…"_

* * *

"Ah!" Roxas shot up in bed, quaking in the darkness that surrounded him. He opened the shades and relished in the warm light. He liked light. He felt safer in the light…

Which reminded him of his strange dream. He felt something strange in his boxers and squirmed. He felt sticky and dirty. Rushing to take a shower, he absentmindedly glanced at himself in the mirror before freezing. What was that white stuff on his lower body? Slightly nervous, he resolved to talk to Cloud about it later, only wanting to get the sickening feeling of the white goop off of his skin.

'_Why… why would I have that dream? I don't love Axel, he wouldn't be doing those weird things to me…' _he whimpered slightly at the thought of his strange dream. _'I'm really scared. I don't want anyone to do those things to me… I don't like that feeling down there… that hot, bubbling feeling… I don't want that to happen again, it's scary! Axel…'_

He shuddered.

'_Axel? No, no! I can't call out for Axel at a time like this, not when I'm imagining him doing the scary things to me… I'm so confused… I need to talk to Cloud and ask him what's happening to me…'_

* * *

Roxas slowly walked downstairs, entering the kitchen with a soft call. "Cloud?"

"He went out," Leon replied flatly.

"Oh… when will he be back?"

"Eventually… probably."

"What? Where did he go?"

"Away."

"Why?"

Leon slammed his hands on the counter and turned to face Roxas. "Because you can't keep your god-damned nose out of other peoples' business! Stop asking stupid questions! Cloud's gone and I don't know if he's coming back! End of story!"

Roxas winced, eyes tearing up. "I'm sorry! Please don't yell at me!" he sobbed.

Leon snapped back to his senses. "No-no-no, Roxas, it's okay… Don't cry… I'm sorry…"

"Roxas, what's wrong?"

The small blond ran to the redhead, clutching his shirt and sobbing harder.

Axel's arms wrapped around Roxas' quaking form. "Shh… You're alright, I've got you…"

"Axel…" he sniffled, being lifted by his friend as he curled up against his chest.

"Let's go upstairs. Then you can tell me what happened, okay?"

Roxas nodded.

The pair went back upstairs, Leon sighed.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Poor kid did nothing wrong. He just wanted to know where Cloud was. It was an innocent question, he wasn't chastising me. I shouldn't have yelled at the boy…"

"Maybe you're taking out your own pain on others," a small voice guessed.

"Jiminy?"

The cricket hopped down in front of him. "Right now I'm serving as your conscience. Leon, something is bothering you, but you don't want to ask for help. You're afraid to look weak. What bothers you the most is that you're afraid that Sora and Cloud will think less of you for it."

Leon looked away in shame. "And now Cloud's gone."

"He's closer than you may think."

Leon sighed. "He wouldn't want to come back to me. I yelled at him like he was a dog that was just supposed to obey me without question… He would never want to stay in a relationship like that. What if he comes back and the next time we fight I physically hurt him? Cloud deserves so much better than that. He shouldn't have to chance falling victim to domestic violence."

"That worry in itself is just proof that you care about him."

"Of course I care about him!"

"Then why are you putting the two of you down? Not only are you saying bad things about yourself, you're insulting Cloud! You're saying he's stupid if he decides to come back, just because he might get hurt, even though he's more likely to be heard elsewhere than from being with you: a trusted friend. And by putting yourself down, you're implying that he fell in love with the worst person alive. Leon, what you think about Cloud? Describe him."

The brunette blushed. "I… I think he's beautiful… Cute, but sexy… Really sweet, gentle, yet at the same time as the mischievous somewhat masochistic side… which can be either extremely hot or really scary. When I see his face, I want to hold him and kiss away any worries he has."

"So you love him?"

"Yeah."

Jiminy smiled. "Cloud loves you just as much as he has since you two were in high school, if not more. He didn't get upset because you yelled. He knew you were hiding something from him. Cloud just wanted you to trust him and tell him what was bothering you, but you pushed him away. Now he's waiting to see if you will come after him."

"I would look for him, but I don't know where he is."

"Who has he always turned to for help?"

He thought for a moment. "Tifa!"

* * *

"And that's what happened."

"Oh, Cloud…" Aerith hugged him.

Tifa stood. "Well, you should go back, instead of moping about here."

"If he does that, Leon won't learn anything!"

"They'll get to the makeup sex faster and saves scar-boy the trip."

"Tifa!"

Cloud sighed. "The smart thing to do would be to just give up on him. You can't have a relationship without trust. If Leon doesn't trust me, why should I stay? I'm not asking to know everything about him, but I want to know when something is wrong, so I can be there for him."

"I know," Aerith replied.

"That would be the wise thing to do. Unfortunately… I'm a fool in love. I can't give up on Leon because I love him too much."

The brunette woman shook her head softly. "You don't love him too much, only fully."

"Maybe."

"OY! YOU GIRLS ARE GONNA BE FIRED!"

Tifa snapped back. "Go ahead!"

Cloud listened for a reply, but the man had left.

"That's what I love about working at Agrabah. You don't have to do anything."

Cloud hugged his knees. "Leon…"

* * *

"Roxas… Come on… Talk to me, kiddo. Tell me what happened."

"I can't…" he choked on a sob.

"Sure you can, cutie. It's alright. You can tell me," Axel hugged him gently.

Roxas sniffled, laying his head against Axel's chest. "Leon yelled at me."

"What? Why would he yell at you?"

"He… He said… Cloud left… So I asked him where he went, when he was coming back and everything… Then he yelled at me and said it was my fault Cloud was gone… Because I'm so nosy…"

The redhead held him tighter. "That's not true, Roxas. And even if it were true, Leon had no right to yell at you like that."

"Yeah…" Roxas mumbled, looking away.

"Roxas. Look at me, Rox," Axel gazed into the intense blue pools that were Roxas' eyes with his glowing emeralds. "You are an incredible, adorable boy. Cloud and I both know how sweet you are. We love you. Don't listen to Leon. Listen to me. I care about you more than him. I've known you longer then he has. You're wonderful. Commit it to memory."

"Thank you, Axel…"

* * *

"Axel!"

"What?"

"I'm going out. Take care of Roxas and Sora and don't burn down my house!"

"You can't ask me to do that!"

"Look, I know Sora's difficult—"

"No, not burning down the house! I'm a pyro, man!"

"Go somewhere else."

"You got it!"

* * *

"TIFA! GO WORK THE MOULD MACHINE!"

"Why should I?"

"IT'S YOUR JOB AND WE'RE UNDERSTAFFED RIGHT NOW! NO OBJECTIONS!"

She sighed. "You mean I actually have to DO stuff at work?"

Aerith rolled her eyes. "That's… usually how it goes."

"What about you? Aerith, will you do it for me?"

"I do my work!"

"You're the one sitting there cuddling with Cloud."

"I'm right here, you know…" Cloud mumbled.

"I'm not CUDDLING, I'm CONSOLING."

"There's a difference?"

"Yeah!"

"Tell me."

"Uh…" she paused. "He's gay."

There was a moment of silence before Tifa shrugged. "Well I'm convinced. Later, Cloud."

* * *

The door opened and Leon stood there, gazing in shock at Cloud and Aerith. "Cloud…"

"Leon?" he blinked in surprise.

"You… I wanted to tell you how sorry I am… about earlier today…"

"Okay…"

"But I see you're busy," he spun around.

"Leon, wait!" Cloud stood quickly, grabbing his wrist. "I really want to listen to what you have to say. Please."

Aerith stood and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her and leaving the lovers alone to talk.

"I know you probably think I left just because you yelled at me, but…"

"No. I know why you left. I didn't want you to think I was weak if I told you something was wrong…"

"I just want you to trust me, Leon. I would never think poorly of you for being honest with me."

"But… can I have some time to figure it out on my own? I just want to work through this one by myself, then I'll start putting my trust in you if something goes wrong. Please just grant me that one request."

"You promise not to hide from me anymore?"

"I promise."

"Oh, Leon…" he hugged him. "I love you…"

"I love you too. Let's go home, okay?"

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE MY BABY IS?"

"He's not your kid. And he's with Axel."

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE?"

"I left him with Axel!"

"MY BABY!"

And so, life was back to normal in the Leonheart household.

* * *

**Filler. Plain and simple. Filler with a wet dream.**


	15. Neverland

**WARNING: This is a somewhat serious chapter with some sensitive subject material to some people. Read at own discretion.**

**Neverland - Part 1**

**This chapter is about war.**

* * *

"Leon, honey?" Cloud's voice was tired.

"Yeah?" he said, still out of breath.

The blond yawned. "We really need to stop doing it so late…"

"You started it, not me."

"If I sat around and waited for you, we'd never have had sex."

"That's not true. You're just too horny all the time. Really, Cloud, you aren't fifteen anymore. Learn some self-control…"

Cloud hummed thoughtfully. "Well, someone didn't object in the slightest to any of it. And if memory serves, honey, at fifteen I was handling YOUR issues down there. You were too afraid to touch yourself and couldn't stand cold water."

"Don't tell me you're only really hitting puberty NOW… because for someone who hadn't started… you gave some really nice 'jobs'."

"Where would you be without me?"

"Here. This is my house."

"I love you."

Leon grumbled for a few moments before kissing his lips lightly and mumbling a "love you too, now go to sleep" as he fell into his deathlike slumber.

Cloud sighed. "You sleep like a rock. Goodnight."

* * *

"Cloud, I want to talk to you."

"Mm…" Cloud stirred, opening his eyes. "You _want_ to _talk_? Is this the apocalypse? Are you sick?"

"Cloud. This isn't the time for jokes."

Worried, Cloud blinked. "Honey, is something wrong?"

"I'm leaving today. Work is sending me to another region for a temporary placement job. I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell you sooner, you might have tried to stop me."

"Of course I would try to stop you! This isn't just a placement job, is it? You're going to be fighting, Leon!"

"Alright, so it may not be a placement job in that sense. I'm going to be commanding a sector known as SeeD. But I promise you, it IS temporary. I'll be gone for a few weeks and then I should be back, okay?" Leon ran his fingers through his lover's hair. "I'll come back home, Cloud. I promise."

"With all your body parts in tact?"

"Are you only saying that because there's only one part you're concerned about?" Leon raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Cloud smiled softly, kissing him. "I love you so much… Promise you'll come home safely?" he lay his head on Leon's shoulder.

Leon embraced him lovingly. "I promise."

"I wish I could go instead…"

The brunette pulled back. "Cloud, no! I don't want you to get hurt. I'm trained in this field, you're used to fighting an entirely different way."

"But I—"

"No arguments, Cloud. I'm not letting you go. I'll come home. I promise I'll come home. I love you. Stay here where it's safe and take care of the kids, alright?"

Tears were running down Cloud's face. "Be safe. Don't be reckless, you have people waiting for you to come home."

Leon rolled his eyes. "You make me sound life a child."

Cloud laughed weakly. "Well, you are younger than me."

"Whatever."

"I love you," they kissed softly. "Can we all go with you to the airport?"

"If you promise to keep Sora in line, then I don't see why not."

"Alright. Get ready, Mr. SeeD Commander."

* * *

"Neverland Airport…" Axel read, and Roxas looked up at the sign, confused at the small, blonde girl on the sign. She was wearing a forest-green dress that looked a bit like Naminé's, her entire body was literally glowing, and she had a set of wings on her back that looked a bit like a dragonfly's. But what struck him the most odd was the fact that she looked familiar.

"Axel?" he pointed to the sign. "Do you know who that is?"

"Hm?" he looked. "Oh, you don't remember, do you? Her name is Tinkerbell. She's a pixie. We've met her before."

"Oh…" Roxas felt bad for not remembering the pixie.

* * *

Leon— Commander Squall, rather, as his purple and black uniform stated, stood several feet away from a group of soldiers wearing similar uniforms, looking at Cloud's worried gaze that traveled back and forth from him to the militia lineup.

"Cloud…" he said softly. "Please look at me, Cloud."

"Squall," he looked up at him despairingly, "I'm not ready to say goodbye, not yet…" tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"Shh… I'll write to you, okay? We'll communicate with each other. And when I come home I'll show you just how much I missed you. Okay?" he brushed aside some hair from Cloud's face.

Cloud nodded slowly, averting his gaze.

Squall lifted his chin to look into the glowing blue eyes, flecks of green showing his strong affection from deep within his battered soul. He knew Cloud was all-too-familiar with the tragedies of war, and he felt horrible for leaving. But it was his duty, and Cloud was just another reason to make sure he would come home safely.

"Promise you'll write to me?" he asked softly, combating tears once more.

"I promise," he ran his fingers through Cloud's hair, the other man looking down with slight embarrassment. "Hey. Look at me…" Cloud obeyed, and Squall half-smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too… I love you…" he hugged his lover close, and they were sharing a tender moment before a buzzer sounded. "Oh no…"

"Commander Leonheart, sir. It's time to go," a soldier called.

"Goodbye, Cloud. I'll see you again soon. I promise."

Cloud forced himself to let his lover go, stepping back as he watched in despair as Squall disappeared behind the door and the plane took off. "Leon…" he whispered. "Come on, Cloud, get a hold of yourself… stop acting like a baby…"

He looked down when he felt someone hugging him. It was Roxas. "It's okay, Cloud… It's okay to be sad…"

"Roxas…" he returned the embrace, shaking slightly with sobs. "Thank you…" he said as he pulled away from the small blond, wiping his eyes. "Thank you, Roxas."

Roxas smiled softly, but did not speak.

* * *

_Dear Cloud,_

_I arrived at Balamb Garden a few hours ago. It really is a nice facility. This is going to be our base. There is a young woman here named Rinoa, and she's been flirting with me shamelessly since we were seated together on the plane. I keep telling her I'm seeing someone, but she won't take 'no' for an answer. Seriously, women like her make me want to go completely gay, though I think I like boobs too much to go all the way to the other side. Regardless, I'm with you and I'm happy about that. I love you._

_The way things are working out now, I should be home before any major conflicts. So far we're looking at two weeks or so. I'll keep writing to you, Cloud. Don't you dare find a new boyfriend or I'll come back just to kick his ass. But then I'll have to go back for punishment. I know you might get lonely sometimes, but remember that I'm here, thinking about you, wondering if you're okay, if you wish I could be holding you… I'm always thinking about you, Cloud._

_I can't write anymore at this time, we're starting a meeting in a short while and I still need to bring my letter to post. I won't have much time over the next day or so and I wanted to send you a letter before I started to get wrapped up in my work. We're going to discuss battle strategies and I'm going to find out which troops I have direct command over._

_I miss you._

_Love,_

_SeeD Commander Squall Leonheart._

* * *

Dear Mr. Commander Squall,

Honey, at least sign your letters to me as yourself, not as your job. And tell that woman to get herself away from you or I'll come over there to kick her ass into a wall. Balamb Garden… sounds more like a high school than an army base. Strange. But I suppose not every army can have a name as specific as SOLDIER. *^ …I just shuddered a bit, sorry about the squiggles. You like my little squiggles? 3 There. A heart squiggle.

I miss you too, honey. Every second of every day. Even though you've only been gone for three days at the time I'm writing this, it feels like three years without you. And to think I was able to survive five years without you when I left after high school…

But that's all nothing but an unpleasant memory now.

Go ahead and take charge, honey. Axel's been helping me take care of Sora and Roxas, though Roxas is rarely any trouble to begin with, the problem is your son. Luckily, Naminé has been offering to take him out for the past few days, so I end up with a good hour of peace and quiet when Axel brings Roxas to the park. Though I've been so busy taking care of the kids and occasionally Demyx, I end up sleeping through my free time! I'm forcing myself awake to write this, actually.

I love you, and I'm always thinking about you, too. I'll be here, waiting for you.

Miss you too.

Love,

Former SOLDIER Cloud Archibald Strife. %^# - sorry, shuddered again.

* * *

_Cloud,_

_Yes, I love your squiggles. I love everything about you._

_So Rinoa grabbed my ass today, and I passed on your threat to her. Unfortunately she was so flattered that I wrote to you about her that she didn't exactly take it as much of a threat. She smirked and commented on how no one knows exactly where we are, which is true. I myself am still uncertain as to where Balamb Garden (do you really think it sounds like the name of a school?) is located._

_Babe, don't think about SOLDIER if it bothers you that much. It's okay. I know what happened, you don't have to go through this again. The kids seem to really be wearing you down, the last thing you need is to have shell-shock and nightmares._

_Was it really five years? Or are you exaggerating? I don't think it was that long that you were gone, but at the same time I'm a little scatterbrained myself right now. I… I have a lot on my mind._

_Oh! On Thursday, at three o'clock where you are, I'm going to be calling, so be home!_

_It's been a week today since I last saw you._

_I love you._

_Love,_

_Leon._

* * *

Leon,

I'm really excited for you to call. I've been counting down the days on the little calendar next to our bed, so I won't forget. Three days until I get to hear your voice… I'm so excited!

Roxas fell into the lake at the park and now he has a cold. He's been sneezing on everything. I've been having Axel bring him my homemade chocobo(AN: Lulz) soup (I can hear your stomach growling all the way from here, Leon. You love my soup) but I've had to stay away from him myself. I can't afford to get sick at this point, and Axel's over it already, so Axel's taking care of him.

No more free time with Roxas sick and all, but at least the house is moderately quiet while Sora is out.

You owe me a nice long week vacation from the kids after this.

Love you, and I can't wait to talk to you.

Love,

Cloud.

* * *

_**-ring!-**_

_**-ring!-**_

"That must be Leon!" Cloud rushed over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

**-Hey, you.-**

"Leon!"

**-Don't sound so surprised, you knew I was going to call at three today.-**

"I'm just so happy to hear your voice…"

**-I'll call you next week, too, okay? I'm sorry, Cloud, they've stationed me to leave next Friday instead of Tuesday.-**

"Oh… okay…"

**-But I have a surprise for you.-**

"Really?"

**-Yep.-**

"What is it?"

**-When I come home, I'm going to take you out for the day. We can leave the kids with Marluxia, I already asked him. Are you excited, Cloud?-**

"Yes!" he smiled widely.

**-So don't catch Roxas' cold. Stay healthy and tell Roxas I hope he feels better soon. I have to go now.-**

"So soon?" his smile turned to a sad frown.

**-I just got a notice saying I have to attend an important meeting. It's an emergency, Cloud, I have to go or they'll kill me.-**

"I love you."

**-Love you too.-**

"Bye."

The line went dead.

"Leon…"

* * *

_Cloud,_

_Sorry I didn't write sooner, what with war strategies and the threat of a major conflict over our heads, I haven't gotten much rest._

_Which is what I wanted to talk to you about. I won't be able to write to you for awhile. Over the next few days we will be preparing our troops for battle… I'm sorry._

_-Leon._

* * *

It was Thursday, three o'clock, and Cloud had fallen asleep by the phone. It rang and he jolted awake, answering it. "Leon?"

**-Not quite, dear. It's Marluxia.-**

"Oh. Hello, Marly, how are you?"

**-I didn't call for a casual conversation, dear. Get Axel and turn on the news. There's something you should see.-**

Obediently, he retrieved Axel and turned on the television, looking at the fire on the screen.

_~EXPLOSION AT ARMY BASE – MANY DEAD AND WOUNDED – PRESUMED TO BE A TERRORIST ATTACK – LIST OF MISSING SOLDIERS…~_

**-Look at the top of the third column, dear.-**

_~MISSING OR UNACCOUNTED FOR SOLDIERS~_

And the third name down from the top of the third column…

_~-=SeeD Commander Squall Leonheart=-~_

Cloud dropped the phone, shaking with horror. "No…"

**-AXEL! GRAB CLOUD IN CASE HE TRIES TO DO SOMETHING RASH!- **Marluxia's voice ordered.

Axel went to grab Cloud, but the blond collapsed to his knees, sobbing and weakly pounding the TV with his fist. "… no… No… No! No! Leon! NO!" he bawled.

Axel knelt beside him, petting the blond gently. "Shh…" he hushed softly as Cloud hugged him. "It's okay… just… cry…" he felt his own eyes tear up. He really cared about Leon. He had given him a home, food, clothes, a family… "It's okay…" he murmured, more to himself than to Cloud. "It'll be okay…"

* * *

**Unfortunately, there will be no more for awhile...**


	16. Traverse Town

**WARNING: This is a somewhat serious chapter with some sensitive subject material to some people. Read at own discretion.**

**Neverland 2**

**This chapter is about grief.**

* * *

_Cloud,_

_Sorry I didn't write sooner, what with war strategies and the threat of a major conflict over our heads, I haven't gotten much rest._

_Which is what I wanted to talk to you about. I won't be able to write to you for awhile. Over the next few days we will be preparing our troops for battle… I'm sorry._

_-Leon._

* * *

Cloud silently looked at the letter from where he sat at the kitchen table.

* * *

Three weeks ago, it was Thursday, 3 o'clock… he had received a phone call from Marluxia telling him to turn on the news. There was a fire on the screen, and off to one side were rows of names…

_~MISSING OR UNACCOUNTED FOR SOLDIERS~_

And the third name down from the top of the third column:

_~-=SeeD Commander Squall Leonheart=-~_

Cloud had broken down in Axel's arms. The blond refused to leave the living room until a new bulletin was posted two days later.

_~TWENTY-EIGHT CONFIRMED DEAD – OVER A HUNDRED WOUNDED – SEVERAL SOLDIERS STILL MISSING~_

And there is was again, on the list of soldiers whom had been confirmed as dead. The twentieth name.

_~-=SeeD Commander Squall Leonheart=-~_

Cloud didn't break down this time, simply felt his heart break as he realized he would have to break the news to everyone else.

"Roxas, Axel, Sora, Demyx, Naminé, could all of you come into the dining room please? We need to talk."

Axel knew something was either very wrong or very right if Cloud had left his post in front of the television.

"You've all heard about the terrorist attack on the military base by now… well… Leon was mortally wounded in the explosion…"

Demyx, Naminé, and Sora fell silent and somber, and Axel hung his head. Roxas looked up in confusion. "I don't understand… He got hurt? Is he coming home soon?"

"Roxas…" Naminé said softly, tears silently running down her delicate cheeks. "Leon's dead."

Sora burst into tears at that point, and Demyx silently left the room. Roxas stared at Naminé in disbelief, gaze moving from Cloud to her to Axel when it suddenly hit him. "No…"

"I'm afraid so."

"Cloud, you're certain?" Axel asked softly.

Cloud could only nod.

"Are you… okay?" Axel placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay? Of course I'm okay, Axel. Why wouldn't I be? I'm fine."

"You just found out your lover is dead… and you're fine? Cloud, you truly loved Leon. There's no way you're fine."

"I'll be alright."

Axel frowned, meeting Cloud's gaze, which motioned to Roxas, whom was crying.

'_I don't want Roxas to be any more upset…'_

"C-cloud…" he sobbed. "Aren't you… even… a l-little… sad?"

"Of course I'm sad, baby…" Cloud walked over and hugged him. He hadn't expected Roxas to question that. "But everything's going to be alright. We'll get along fine. We just need to stay together."

"B-but… L-leon is…" Roxas cried harder.

"I know, baby… Shh… It's alright… shh…" he whispered. "_Flower gleam and glow… let your power shine… see you bloom and grow… bring back what once was mine…_" he sang softly, tears in his eyes.

* * *

But that was a little under three weeks ago. Cloud had calmed considerably, and was simply mourning in silence, looking back at pictures and thinking of fond memories over a hot cup of tea. He had stopped watching the news and praying for some mistake, but the only list that changed was when the missing soldiers were found, their names slowly faded from the list. There was a handful of militia that was never found, but the army as well as the world seemed to have recovered and moved on to bigger, more recent news.

Life had wound down a bit. Everyone was working hard to keep the house up and running, and Cloud had just sent Roxas and Axel out to get some milk. Sora was out with Naminé, though he had wound down considerably since… well, you know. He no longer bounced off the walls and had become a relatively quiet boy. Cloud had a passing thought that Leon would have never believed Sora had changed from obnoxious to being as quiet and reserved as Roxas in a matter of weeks. However, Roxas had started to act out over the past week, and Cloud could only hope it was just a phase of mourning that he would soon get over.

Cloud sighed as he re-read the letter for the four-hundredth time in the past ten minutes, resting his head in his arms. He heard the door open and close and didn't bother looking up. "Axel, you have legs. Walk to the store for Shiva's sake…"

"You'd best watch your language. Axel's still a kid you know."

A powerful shiver ran down Cloud's spine and he jolted upright. "Wh-what…?"

"And to think I expected more from you than silence. What's the matter with you? You look like you've seen a—"

"Are you a ghost?" he guessed weakly, refusing to look the owner of the voice in the eye. "Don't haunt me. I'm too tired to worry about spirits coming after me for reasons undetermined…"

"Kids wore you down more than I thought. You're totally drained. To the point where you're supposedly talking to a ghost and you're so damn passive about it. So about 'haunting' you…"

"Not interested."

The 'spirit' laughed. "That's the Cloud I remember. But why aren't you happy to see me?"

"Because I'm hallucinating. You're dead, Leon."

"Says who?"

"The list of people killed was on the news! Unless there's another SeeD Commander Squall Leonheart that I wasn't aware of."

"God I hate those guys. For the record, that was a mistake. I was supposed to be listed as wounded. I was trapped under a pile of debris and it took them awhile to find me. Cloud, I'm home and in one piece. Just like I promised," their gazes met. "I refused to break my promise to you. I'm home, Cloud. Oof!"

He doubled over in pain at the fist that got him in the gut.

"Ow!"

Cloud then hugged him tightly. "You jerk… Making me worried like that… You're such an asshole… God, I love you so much…"

"I missed you, Cloud," he whispered, combing his fingers through Cloud's hair. "Do you think we can sit down? These crutches are making me sore."

"Your leg…"

Leon sat down in the chair with a slight grunt as he put his crutches off to the side. "Broken. But it'll heal. I was in the infirmary for awhile in Balamb Garden. My caretaker, Dr. Kadowaki, listened to me babble endlessly about how furious you were going to be that I got hurt. I wanted to write or call but they wouldn't let me. But… I'm afraid I have the guilt of twenty-eight lives on my conscience now… I could have predicted the explosion if I'd surveyed the perimeter earlier… it was my fault. I rationed out my troops in hour intervals for perimeter watch, but I… if I'd only been a few minutes earlier… I could have warned everyone before the bomb went off…"

"You're not saying it's your fault, are you? Don't blame yourself."

"I have to, Cloud. Because of my poor judgment, twenty-eight people were killed… including Rinoa. Really, it was twenty-nine deaths. She found out the day before that she was pregnant with her ex-boyfriend's baby… she was supposed to go home that day but she insisted on coming with me on my rounds…" he trailed off, clenching his fist in self-loathing. "I should have stopped her, she could have lived… Rinoa…"

"Did you love her?" Cloud asked quietly.

"She was the only friend I had there. And one of the best friends I'd ever had in my life…"

Cloud's eyes watered. "Do you have any idea how much I just want to kick you out of here and say you aren't Leon? Leon is dead. He's dead and gone now. You can't be real."

Leon stood, leaning on the table for balance as he pet Cloud's hair lovingly. "But I _AM_ real, Cloud! I'm alive. I'm safe. I promised you that…"

"I got the mil— HOLY SHIT!" Axel nearly dropped the milk in shock. "Leon?" he said hesitantly, as if unsure anyone else saw him.

"Now _that's_ the kind of reaction I expected."

"It is you… You're okay?"

"My leg's busted up, but I'll be okay."

Roxas walked into the room, glanced at Leon with a blank expression, then turned to leave.

"Roxas!" Leon grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, shocked to see a snarl on Roxas' face.

"Don't touch me!" he hissed, slapping the hand away and exiting the room.

'_What's happened to everyone…? I'm okay, why are they still so upset?'_ he thought. "Where's Sora?"

"His room."

"Being quiet?"

"He always is these days."

"Am I dreaming? Sora? Quiet?"

Cloud frowned. "That child was a wreck without you."

Leon furrowed his brow. "I see…"

The small brunette cautiously entered the room, bursting into tears as he hugged Leon tightly. "YOU'RE HOME! YOU'RE OKAY!" he sobbed.

"_This_ is quiet?"

The blond simply looked away. "He hasn't spoken in weeks."

The older brunette smiled down at Sora. "I never thought I'd say this, but I missed you, Sora."

"I love you, Dad!"

"Don't push it."

Axel noted that Cloud had left the room and followed. "Cloud, are you alright?"

"Leon's…"

"Alive," he finished. "You should be happy… so why aren't you?"

"I just… need some time to think about this. I can't… I can't accept this, not yet. I guess I've sort of… I need to… stop hating myself for letting him go… It's hard to believe he's really here, that's all…"

Axel smiled softly. "I understand."

* * *

"Cloud, can I talk to you?"

"Okay… But it's only four a.m.…"

"I have to go back to work."

"What? I thought… I thought we were…"

"I'm sorry. But because I didn't finish my fieldwork, they're making me do twice as much office work to make up for it… I'm so sorry… I love you…" he kissed him gently. "Will you be alright?"

Cloud furrowed his brow. "I… I'll be fine."

Leon kissed him one more time before getting up starting to get dressed. Just as he was getting ready to go out the door, Sora hugged him tightly.

"Dad, don't go! I might never see you again!"

"I'll be home tonight."

"Last time you said you would be home, but you weren't!"

"Sora, I'm going to the office. Paperwork's gonna be hard, but I think I can handle it. I'll see you at five, okay?"

"You sure you'll be back?"

"I'm positive. Go back to bed, Sora."

Sora heaved a sigh. "Bye…" he said softly, retreating to his room, where he would remain for the rest of the day.

Leon kissed Cloud, running his fingers through his hair. "I love you… Don't forget that."

"Okay…"

Giving him a peck on the forehead, Leon turned around and left.

* * *

Axel frowned slightly. Roxas was growing immune to people. The blond didn't really respond to him at all, unless he was being overly persistent, to which the young boy merely grew annoyed. And while the pout and near-scowl he was receiving was cute, it wasn't the same.

Roxas himself had been the same since the incident with Leon. Roxas would rarely, if ever, snap at him or tell him to leave him alone before this. Roxas wouldn't even allow anyone to touch him or even speak to him. After Leon had… well… gone missing, everything had changed. Cloud was still very shaken up, and more than once had the older man broken down when he awoke to an empty space beside him.

It would take time to readjust again. Because both changes had been so sudden, the aftershocks from both incidents seemed to be breaking everyone down. Sora would cling like Velcro to Leon every morning, then retreat silently to his room for the remainder of the day. Roxas lashed out at anyone tried to approach him. Cloud spent all day cleaning or staring at the TV, which was always off. Axel had unplugged it to see if anyone would notice, but it was obvious that Cloud was seeing that list every time his gaze traveled to the blank screen.

But Axel believed the shift in everyone else was impacting Leon most of all. The day after he arrived home, he and his broken leg were called back to the workforce, much to Cloud's dismay. He worked from four a.m. to five p.m. to make up for not completing his field assignment. Not that it was his fault that he was sent back. A wounded Commander wouldn't do SeeD any good.

The worst part, however, was that every time Cloud and Leon were together, they argued. The term SOLDIER would turn up in the argument, and the blond would fall into Leon's arms, crying.

Axel watched everything fold out, feeling like an outsider, behind the glass. He couldn't get Roxas to look at him, Sora was putting his lock to use, and Cloud never talked anymore unless he was yelling at Leon. Axel was like a stranger. In fact, they had all become strangers.

* * *

"Cloud."

Cloud jumped at the hand on his shoulder, clutching the plate he was holding closer to his chest. "O-oh… I was just watching the news…"

Axel frowned. "Cloud, the TV's been unplugged all week."

The man's tone was lifeless. "Has it really?"

"Leon's in the kitchen. He wants to talk to you."

"Leon…" he said the name as if he couldn't recall who Leon was, confusion clouding his once-glowing eyes. Axel hadn't seen glimmer their usual blue-green since the day before Leon was reported missing. Realization washed over his features and his eyes were clear, gray once more, as they had been for weeks now. Axel cared about Cloud, so seeing him, so lifeless, so absent, was painful. "Oh… right… okay. Thank you, Axel," he gave him a small, dead smile and walked into the kitchen, sitting across from Leon and looking down at his hands in his lap.

"Cloud. Please look at me…"

Cloud took a moment to register the fact he was being addressed, then another to register the command. He lifted his lifeless eyes to meet Leon's.

"Dear God, Cloud… Where's the you I used to know?"

"He died. With Leon."

The reply was so emotionless that Leon furrowed his brow. "Don't do this to me, Cloud. Please. I don't want to fight with you…"

"Who said we were going to fight?"

"Cloud, I love you. Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

Cloud blinked. "Oh… You aren't my Leon. My Leon is dead."

"What do I have to do to convince you? Cloud… I love you, I love you, I love you, I _love_ you. I don't know what more I can say. Just… think about it, okay?" his voice was a soft, sincere whisper.

Cloud nodded slowly. "I will."

* * *

It took some time, but things returned to the way they were.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaad!" Sora whined, pouting. "Why can't I have syrup on my pancaaaaaakes?"

"Because it's sugar you don't need. And for the last time, I'm not your father!"

"Mooooooooooooom!"

"Oh, no, don't you dare try and get around my authority by going to Cloud."

"Thank you, Leon, I wasn't planning on responding to him calling me 'Mom', but you went on ahead and replied for me."

"Come on, Cloud, as if you don't act just like the kid's mom."

"That's to say you don't act just like the kid's father, hmm?"

"I don't! Sora isn't my kid!" Leon growled.

Cloud chuckled, walking over and kissing Leon's cheek. "Your face really will get stuck that way and I might not have sex with you anymore."

"Um, trying to eat, here…" Axel grumbled.

Leon laughed quietly and everyone stared at him. "What?"

"You know how to laugh?" Roxas and Sora said simultaneously.

"Even I'm surprised, honey," Cloud smirked, turning back around to continue cooking.

_So life was back to normal._

…_whether or not that was a good thing…_

_Is yet to be determined._

* * *

**Can I haz reviews plz? Also: YAY! NO DYING! The next chap'll take awhile.**


	17. Atlantica

**This is a sucky chapter. I'M SORRY!**

* * *

Roxas felt arms wrap around him from behind and rolled his eyes. "Axel, you realize were going to be gone for an entire week, right? There's no way you're done packing already."

"Aw, but you're standing over here, being all cute…"

"Axel. Pack."

"I have the cutest little housewife… That's you, Roxy…"

"And I have the most annoying husband. That's you, Axel," he replied flatly, twitching slightly in aggravation.

Axel smirked. "But you love me."

"Biggest mistake I ever made."

"What? Getting not married to me? Aw, but we're such a cute couple…" Axel nuzzled his cheek.

Roxas sighed. "You do realize that I have to pack, don't you? We're leaving TOMORROW. And if you're not ready, I'll go by myself."

"This trip is your present for being a big tough sixteen-year-old next week."

"You still haven't asked me where I want to go."

"Alright, shoot," Axel plopped down lazily on the bed they shared, promptly stretching and moving his hands behind his head.

"Well, I was watching TV and I saw this advertisement for Atlantica. So… I want to go to the aquarium."

Axel shot up. "Aquarium? No-can-do Roxy, I'm not so good around water."

Roxas pouted. "It's my birthday, so either we go to Atlantica, or we stay home! With Sora!"

Axel groaned, flopping back down onto the mattress. "Fine. I'll do it. You owe me for this one."

"Owe you what?"

The redhead's face turned bright pink. "I… I'll think of something…" he replied. _'Hopefully something non-sexual…'_

Roxas smiled cheerfully, plopping down on the bed beside him and hugging him tightly around the waist. "Thank you!"

'_Yeah. Definitely something non-sexual. He's too naïve for his own good. But damn he's cute.'_

* * *

"Take care of yourself," Cloud kissed Roxas' forehead. "Axel," he turned to glare at him, "you protect this boy with your life."

"I will," Axel rolled his eyes.

"Cloud, we're only going to be gone a couple of days."

Cloud smiled softly. "Be safe."

"BYE!" Sora hugged him.

Roxas took Axel by the hand as they walked out the door.

* * *

'_Water water water water water water…'_ Axel thought, panicking at the liquid that surrounded him._ 'No, don't think about the water, think about Roxas…' _he gazed upon the joyful blonde in front of him, excitedly making discoveries in the new area. Axel shuddered._ 'Okay… Not my best idea…'_

"Axel?" he looked down at the big blue eyes that gazed at him with concern. "You okay?"

"Sure. Right. Let's… keep going."

"Can we see Monstro? He's a big whale that does tricks. I saw it on a commercial, it looked really cool."

"Anything you want, Rox. You want to see Monstro, I'll take you to see him."

What Axel hadn't expected was that they would be separated by a huge crowd of tourists.

"Roxas! Roxas, can you hear me?"

"Axel! Where are you? I'm scared! Axeeeel!"

And just like that, Roxas disappeared.

* * *

I will add more to it later... maybe. 1/2 of the next chapter is going up in a minute!


	18. Monstro: UD

**Monstro Part One**

**MEET ZACK FAIR!**

* * *

"Axel?" Roxas called nervously, looking around for his friend before crashing into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

The black-haired teen grinned widely. "No problemo! I'm Zack. Zack Fair. My dream is to become a hero!" he suddenly faltered in surprise. "Wow, you're cute!"

"Th-thank you… Mr. Fair…"

"Aw, man! You're just too cute! I'm only maybe two years older than you, so just call me Zack, okay?"

Roxas blushed slightly. "Okay… Zack."

"I know! How about you let me take you on _one_ date?"

Roxas tipped his head. "A date?"

"Yeah! It'll be fun!"

"I… I guess so…"

"Awesome! I know just the place to go. You like ice cream?"

"Yes!" Roxas' face lit up.

* * *

They sat together, eating their sea-salt ice cream bars. Roxas met eyes with Zack and turned away with a blush. _'I think… I think I'm starting to really like Zack…'_ he hesitantly scooted closer to the other boy. Zack smiled and looked down at the whale tank.

"Monstro should be coming out any minute now. Are you excited, Roxy?" Zack grinned at Roxas' eager nod. "You're way cute."

'_I think… maybe I… maybe I'm falling in love with him…'_ the thought pleased Roxas and he hummed happily to himself.

"Hey, Roxy, you mentioned looking for someone, right? Tall, skinny redhead?"

Roxas tipped his head. "You mean Axel?"

"Yeah. I think I found him."

Roxas looked down at the tank. "Axel!"

The redhead was being dangled over the tank by a very furious Cloud. "HOW COULD YOU LOSE MY BABY?"

"I'm-sorry-I'm-sorry-I-didn't-mean-to-lose-him-let-me-look-for-him! Please! Help! Help!"

"Cloud, stop!" Roxas called.

_**SPLASH!**_

"AGH!"

* * *

Axel stood at the bottom of the bleachers, half-glaring at Zack.

Roxas waved for him to sit with them, Axel situating himself on the other side of Roxas.

"I missed you, Roxas. I was worried," Axel half-hissed.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I met Zack and sort of got… swept away."

Axel growled.

"By the way: Zack, this is my friend, Axel. Axel, this is Zack Fair, my… um…"

"Devilishly handsome boyfriend?"

Roxas blushed. "S-sure…" he smiled softly, liking the sound of Zack being his boyfriend.

Axel looked at Roxas with despair. He had lost Roxas for real this time. If Roxas had a boyfriend, they would never in their right mind let him go. And if they did, Roxas would be devastated and never want to go out with anyone again for fear of being hurt.

But on the other hand… this meant Roxas was gay for sure, right? So, albeit indirectly, Axel had a chance? The redhead smirked to himself until he saw Zack's arm wrap around Roxas' waist, his expression turning to a scowl. "Zack, I want to have a little chat with you," he motioned for Zack to follow him behind the bleachers. "We'll be back, Roxas."

When the pair reached their destination, Zack offered a friendly smile. "What's up?"

"Hey! You just met twenty minutes ago! Don't start getting all touchy-feely with Roxas!"

Zack chuckled. "Jealousy of a best friend. I have quite the competition for his attention, don't I?"

"Don't touch him. I'm warning you, Fair."

"I'll keep that in mind when I eventually get him into bed."

"I'll kill you for saying that!" he clutched the black-haired teen's shirt and went to punch his face.

Zack grabbed Axel's fist and twisted it. "Listen, Axel. I don't know what's between you and Roxas, but know this: Roxas likes me and I want you to believe me when I say I'm not going to hurt him. Bear in mind that Roxas would be quite hurt if you murdered his boyfriend."

Axel growled and released him. "You hurt him in any way and I'll make sure you have a slow and painful death involving a flamethrower up your ass," he hissed.

"Axel? Zack? The show is about to start…" Roxas called softly and shyly.

"Aw, you're so cute…" Zack ruffled his hair. "Oh!" he gently brushed his thumb across Roxas' cheek. "There we go. Eyelash. Make a wish! But don't tell anyone or it won't come true."

'_I wish I could tell somebody… Oh no, I used up my wish!'_ he thought despairingly. _'Maybe if I think of something else quickly, it'll cancel out the other wish… Um… I wish… I wish Zack would always be happy!'_ his face turned a delicate shade of pink at his wish.

_**[HELLO AND WELCOME TO ATLANTICA!]**_

"It's starting!" Roxas exclaimed as the crowd cheered loudly.

A young, pretty woman with long red hair the same color as Axel's (if not a little bit lighter) in a black and silver wetsuit with a small microphone taped to her jaw was standing at the edge of the tank with a large smile.

_**[I HOPE EVERYONE IS EXCITED FOR THE SHOW, BECAUSE MONSTRO AND I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR A CROWD AS GREAT AS THIS ONE! SO IF I MAY, I PRESENT TO ALL OF YOU: MONSTRO!]**_

A black and white whale jumped out of the water and did a flip, landing back in the water with a splash as the audience erupted into applause. Monstro swam over to the young woman and opened his mouth, which she placed a fish on his tongue, patting it before retracting her hand.

_**[SAY 'HELLO', MONSTRO!]**_

The whale made a clicking noise. The woman patted his tongue again.

_**[GOOD BOY! HELLO, EVERYONE. MY NAME IS ARIEL AND I'VE BEEN WORKING AT ATLANTICA FOR SIXTEEN YEARS. I'VE BEEN MONSTRO'S HANDLER EVER SINCE HE WAS BORN RIGHT HERE AT ATLANTICA THREE YEARS AGO. MONSTRO LOVES TO PERFORM AND IS A REAL SUCKER FOR THE SPOTLIGHT, SO HE WOULD LIKE TO DO A COUPLE TRICKS FOR ALL OF YOU TODAY, DOES THAT SOUND GOOD?]**_

"Yeah!" Roxas smiled, taking Zack's offered hand. Axel watched in silent rage but said nothing.

Monstro's tricks were incredible. Roxas watched in awe as both Monstro and Ariel worked in perfect sync, and laughed as the people in the closer rows got splashed. All too soon, it was over and Ariel stood back on her platform with a smile.

_**[THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING TO OUR SHOW TODAY AND WE HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT REST OF THE DAY HERE AT ATLANTICA! WAVE GOODBYE, MONSTRO!]**_

The whale waved a flipper, doing one more jump before swimming back into the other tank and out of sight.

"That was really cool!" Roxas squealed. "Zack, do you have to go now?" he added softly.

'_Good riddance!'_ Axel growled to himself.

"Hey, chin up cutie! It's alright! Here…" he took out a little keychain with a picture of Monstro on it. "For you."

"Really?"

"Yep! Gotta go now, though," he leaned over and kissed Roxas' cheek softly before waving farewell and vanishing from sight.

"Wait, I…" Roxas slouched. "I'm never going to see him again…"

"Guys like him aren't worth it, Roxas. Trust me. Find someone who will treat you right."

"Like who? Zack seemed like he…" he turned over the keychain and noticed a note taped to it. "What's this?"

_-Didn't want to lose you so I took note of your phone number. Send me a message before next Friday at eight if it's not okay to call you then. zfair(at)SOLDIER(dot)shinra.  
Hugs to you, cutie!  
Zack.-_

Roxas smiled softly, giggling.

Axel growled and grabbed Roxas by the hand.

"Ah! Where are we going?"

"I don't feel well, we're going back to the hotel. We saw the show, so that's the end of it."

"Are you okay?"

"I will be once we get the hell out of here."

* * *

**Ah, Zack Fair.**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Halloween Town: beta

CLEON!

* * *

"Leon, honey, it's late. Why don't you come to bed?" Cloud beckoned his lover to the bed, patting the mattress beside him gently.

Leon heaved a sigh, rolling his shoulders before walking over. He watched Cloud sit up on his knees as he reached out to loosely grab his tie and tugged him closer until their lips meshed together perfectly. Cloud pulled away with a pleased hum.

"I love you."

The brunette smiled softly, petting Cloud's hair. "Love you too."

"Long day?"

"Yeah. I'm glad to be home with you now, though."

"Aww, you're sweet. Sit down and relax a bit. Do you want a massage?"

Leon nodded, sitting down as Cloud's hands gently worked at his shoulders. He grunted in discomfort.

"Sorry, honey, you're just so tense… did something happen at work today?"

"I… I'm just glad you're safe. You and Sora. I'm just so happy that you're both safe…"

"Why wouldn't we be safe?" Cloud looked at him, flecks of worry in his glowing blue eyes. "Leon, please talk to me. What happened?"

"A man threatened me today, that's all…"

"What?" Cloud's eyes grew wide.

"That wasn't what bothered me. He knew threats against me don't get to me… He said he hurt you and Sora. When people threaten me personally, I'm never phased. But the moment they claim they'll harm the people I love…" he clenched his fist, forcing back tears. Leon always acted distant and uncaring, but Cloud knew that he had grown to love and cherish everyone that they knew, from Axel to Cid to Yuffie to Naminé.

"Honey, it's not weakness to cry. I won't think any less of you if you cry."

"I'm not crying!" he snapped. "I'm sorry, Cloud…"

Cloud kissed him. "Leon… I love you. You just wanted to protect us. Thank you. I love you… so much…" their lips touched ever-so-gently, Cloud moaning softly as he was pressed down onto the bed, Leon's mouth capturing the sound and eagerly swallowing it. He coaxed Cloud's tongue into his mouth, sucking on it until he was satisfied with the intensity of the older man's whimpers.

The blond pushed him back, gasping for air as Leon kissed and sucked on his throat roughly. "Leon… ng… Leon, stop… wait… STOP!" he pushed him away, holding him at arm's length and looking at him with wide eyes. "What on Earth has gotten into you?"

Leon's voice was a somewhat frustrated growl, exasperation dripping from his almost weary tone. "You're my lover, aren't you? Is it so wrong to want you?" he moved down to kiss him again.

"Leon, no! Don't do this! Stop! Stop acting so desperate!"

The brunette froze, lowering his head so his hair covered his eyes as he shook slightly with sobs. "Dear God, Cloud… I'm so sorry…"

Cloud reached up and gingerly brushed aside Leon's hair. "It's okay, honey. You stopped."

"But what if I _hadn't?_" he whispered despairingly.

"But you did."

"I would have _**RAPED**_ you!" Leon hissed.

Cloud smiled comfortingly at the sight of his lover's despair, pulling him into a tight hug. "I _love_ you, Leon. There isn't much you could ever do to change that."

"Cloud…" he returned the small smile, hesitantly taking Cloud's hands and kissing them before moving them to rest on his face. He nuzzled them softly, loosening his tie as Cloud's hands slid down to begin unfastening his lover's top, sensually sliding the fabric down Leon's arms and off, not breaking their eye contact as he slowly unfastened each of the belts Leon wore.

Leon gently pushed Cloud back down onto the bed, sitting up to toss aside his shirt, vest, tie, and belts before returning to kiss Cloud's cheek softly, looking into his eyes as he unbuttoned the blond's shirt.

Cloud smiled, pulling Leon into a chain of passionate kisses, their tongues fiercely battling as Cloud moaned in pleasure, bucking impatiently up into Leon's hips. Leon grunted, suppressing a groan by capturing Cloud's lips again and releasing the sound into his lover's mouth. The blond pulled away for air as Leon left a trail of open-mouthed kisses down his neck, occasionally sucking hard on a pulse spot just to hear Cloud moan. He was roughly abusing one spot on the nape of Cloud's neck and just as he was moving to bite the bruised flesh, the door slammed open.

"DAD! WILL YOU TAKE ME TRICK-OR-TREATING ON THIS YEAR…— Whoa…" Sora froze at the sight before him.

Leon pulled away from Cloud's neck and glared at Sora. "No. It's sugar you don't need. Now get out of here!"

"ARE YOU A VAMPIRE? BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE MEGA-COOL!"

"Sora, no one says 'mega-cool'. And I'm kind of busy, so get lost!" he growled.

"Honey…" Cloud sighed and buttoned up his shirt, lust no longer hazing his eyes. "Let it go. Sora, please go watch television. Your father said no, so that's the end of it," he stood and walked over to the wardrobe, pulling out pajamas for himself and Leon.

"AWW! I wanted to go this year… I figured with Cloud here you would be nicer…" Sora pouted, turning to Cloud with big eyes. "Please, Cloud?"

"I'm not going to counter Leon's authority, Sora. I'm sorry. Maybe next year if Axel and Roxas are here to bring you."

"Okay…" he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Leon sighed. "I'm guessing you aren't in the mood anymore?"

"Not really. I'm sorry, honey, I've been fairly distracted recently. Sora's just a child, go easy on him. You were fairly hyper at his age too if I recall…"

"You have memory problems; I was never anything like that."

"Hm, but even if you weren't, Sora is cute just like you were as a kid…" Cloud crawled over to Leon on the bed, and Leon felt a jolt of heat go straight to his crotch. Seeing Cloud stalking, no, _prowling_ over to him had to be one of the sexiest things Leon had ever seen. And he had seen plenty of Hentai… and Tifa.

"I was never cute."

"That's to say you were always insanely sexy?" Cloud whispered, running his nose and lips up Leon's neck, just barely touching the sensitive skin. "Or that you find yourself unattractive?"

"You're in the mood again, I see."

"You're cute when you're dodging questions," Cloud smiled, pecking Leon's lips lightly before falling over, asleep.

"You wore yourself out and fainted…" Leon sighed, looking at Cloud sleeping peacefully in his arms. _'He really is beautiful…'_ he thought, smiling. His smile turned sad. _'I feel bad that work always gets in the way of our time together.'_ Cloud cleaned the house and took care of the kids all day, so by the time Leon got home, Cloud was too tired to be intimate.

Leon didn't want his relationship with Cloud to suffer because of his job. It was a risky move, but Leon decided to do something to show Cloud how special he was to him. He would call in sick from work and take Cloud out on a date. He was toast if he were to be caught, but Cloud brought out his rebellious side, he supposed.

'_Is it worth taking that chance? I could lose my job…'_ he looked down at the blond again and smiled warmly. _'Hell yes, it's worth it. Cloud deserves to be spoiled for a day.'_

And so the choice was made. Leon lay Cloud down and covered him with the blanket, kissing him softly. "I love you."

"love… you…" Cloud mumbled in his sleep.

* * *

'_Like who? Don't I mean anything to him?'_ Axel thought as he was lead to the Ferris Wheel. Roxas had wanted to spend their last day out together by going to the amusement park, claiming he wanted to try being braver this time. Zack had given Roxas a ton of confidence, and the blond had even begged Axel to take him to the haunted house, but not until it started getting dark. Tomorrow was Halloween, so he wanted to go in before it was shut down for the season.

Axel had felt sick to his stomach by Zack's little note saying he would stay in contact with Roxas, and the redhead wanted nothing more than to light him on fire and watch him burn out of his and Roxas' lives. Axel sighed.

If only.

* * *

The sun had set and dusk was setting in, giving the sky a creepy fog over it as the clouds rolled in over the full, golden-yellow moon.

**[ATTENTION! THE PARK WILL BE CLOSING IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!]**

"Oh no! Axel, we have to hurry! I wanted to go in the haunted house!"

"Relax, Roxas, we'll just go through it quickly and then get out of here. Look. It's right over there."

"Axel, what's the name of it?"

"Halloween Town."

Roxas hugged Axel's arm tightly as they entered the building, darkness overtaking their vision as they blinked rapidly to try and adjust to the lack of light. The path suddenly lit up in a dim glow, pointing out the way.

"AHHH!" Roxas shrieked as the door slammed behind them and a lock fell into place. "We're locked in!"

"For the night?"

"No!" he sobbed, clinging to Axel.

Axel hugged him tightly. "It's okay. I'm here for you, Roxas. I'll protect you…"

"Zack…"

Axel growled. "NOW ISN'T THE TIME TO THINK ABOUT ZACK! YOU'RE TRAPPED HERE WITH ME, NOT HIM!"

Roxas sobbed harder. "I'm sorry… Don't abandon me, Axel!"

"Now you care…" something within Axel boiled in fury, but the rest of him suddenly was struck with guilt. He had snapped at Roxas, even though he knew Roxas' phobia of yelling. "Roxas… I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's okay…" he sniffled.

"We'll get through this, okay? Together."

* * *

Kiyux and Fuujin stood outside of the haunted house. Kiyux cheered. "Sweet! They'll have made out by tomorrow morning for sure!"

"Evil."

* * *

**More later when I feel like it.**


	20. Keyblade Graveyard

**This is possibly one of my favorite chapters. It's very... fluffy... kinda... I guess...?**

* * *

Candles flitted in the dark room, giving off a warm glow that just barely illuminated the bed. A soothing scent filled the air, and a quiet piano could just barely be heard.

Looking around in wonder, a blond man felt his breath catch in his throat as he noticed a figure moving in the shadows.

The figure walked up to him, just barely concealing his appearance in the darkness as his hand lightly brushed back some blond hair to reveal glowing sky-blue eyes looking back at him.

"Cloud…" the figure muttered, and Cloud murmured a name under his breath as well as the man's arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him flush against his— to Cloud's shock— naked body.

He dived down to capture Cloud's lips with his own, claiming them as he made quick work of locking the door and undressing Cloud, who could rapidly feel the energy in the room growing more excited until he was tossed back onto the bed, feeling the springs against his shoulder-blades and letting out a moan. "Yes…"

"Damn it, Cloud…" he groaned. "You know how much that gets to me…"

"I love you…" the blond whispered.

"I love you too, Cloud."

"Oh, Leon…"

'_If only I knew just how much those words mean to you…'_

* * *

"Cemetery?"

Leon nodded slowly. "My parents are buried there. They died a few years back… not long after you left."

"And you want me to go with you to visit them?"

"Yeah. It's usually just me and Sora… but with you back, I was hoping you would… join us."

Cloud blinked. "Of course I will… it just surprised me, is all. I liked your parents very much, I feel horrible that I didn't even know about their passing…"

"They cared about you a lot, Cloud. You were like a second son to them."

"If only I were…" he muttered.

Leon felt his heart sink slightly at the comment, unsure what Cloud could mean by those words other than seeing Leon as a brother. If that was how Cloud really felt about him, then was dating him a bad idea?

"Honey?"

He looked up. "What?"

"You seemed troubled. Zoned out a bit."

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry about that."

"Is something wrong? You can tell me, you know…"

Leon shook his head. "No. I'm fine."

Cloud kissed him softly. "I love you…" he breathed as he pulled away.

"Yeah," the brunette ruffled his hair and walked away.

Cloud watched him leave, despair evident on his face. _'Why? Doesn't he love me back? What happened to him all of a sudden? Where's the Leon that made love to me last night? I miss that Leon— __**my**__ Leon…'_

The blond sighed and walked towards Roxas and Axel's room.

'_I love you, Leon…' _he thought.

* * *

Axel pecked Roxas' nose, smirking. "Good morning, beautiful."

Roxas playfully smacked his arm. "Cut it out."

"Boys? Are you awake?" Cloud called through the door.

"Yeah, we just woke up!" Roxas replied.

"Get dressed and bundle up, it's freezing out there and we're going to the cemetery today."

"Okay!" Axel sat up and pulled Roxas into his lap, hugging him. "Mine~~" he teased.

"Let go, we have to change."

"It's gonna be cold today, Roxy."

"I heard Cloud say that already. Do yourself a favor and wear the hat, gloves and scarf Leon gave you."

Axel grinned. "We could always cuddle together for warmth…—oof!" he was cut off by a jacket being hurled at him.

"Wear an extra layer."

The redhead rolled his eyes. "That time of the month again, Roxy?" he sneered, earning a painful thesaurus to the face.

* * *

Sora was standing beside the van, looking down, somber and nearly unmoving. Cloud felt his heart race nervously. What was wrong with Sora?

"Axel?" Roxas squeaked as he was thrown over the redhead's shoulder and carried to the van. "Axel! Get your hand off my ass!"

"Just keeping you steady, squirmy! Chill! As if I'd want to grab _your_ ass, you don't even have one!" he laughed. "Ah!" Axel faltered as Roxas slapped his backside. "The hell, Roxas, I almost dropped you!"

Roxas simply smirked. "You don't have an ass either."

"Oh yeah?" Axel plopped Roxas down onto the seat and hovered over him, bending down and sinking his teeth into Roxas' neck.

The blond clutched Axel's shoulders and whimpered, confused as to whether it felt good or painful to be bitten. "Axel…"

"You're alright, Roxy. That didn't hurt too much, right?"

"I don't know… I… I was really confused… It hurt but it felt kind of good… I think…" he said softly, blushing. "I… I must sound crazy…"

"Not at all. You're just too cute, Rox. If it felt good, you don't have to be shy about it. Everyone has different turn-ons."

"Turn… ons?"

"I'll explain when you're older."

* * *

"Cloud."

The blond turned around and was embraced. "S-sora?"

"Don't be scared, okay?"

"Why would I be scared, sweetie?"

"Leon gets really weird at the cemetery."

Cloud smirked playfully. "Maybe he's secretly a vampire overlord!"

"Yeah!" Sora giggled.

"It's time to go," Leon's gruff voice stated from behind them. Cloud reached out and took his lovers hands in his own.

"I love you."

Leon pulled his hands back and walked to the van. "Yeah, I know."

"Leon!" No response. "Squall Leonheart, look at me!"

At the use of his full name, he turned around to snap at Cloud, but froze at the incredibly hurt look in the blond's eyes. "Cloud…" he said softly, walking over and caressing his cheek. "I'm sorry for anything I say or do today. This visit always brings out the worst in me… I'm sorry…"

"Do you love me, Squall?"

"Yes."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"I love… not now, Cloud. We have to go."

Cloud mentally pushed aside his broken heart and silently got into the car. _'I want my Leon back…'_

* * *

"Axel, you and Roxas go off and walk around. I'm afraid you can't take part in this."

"Why not?" Cloud asked as Roxas followed Axel in a different direction.

"Cloud, this is very important and I don't want them involved!" he hissed.

He winced. "I'm sorry."

Sora tugged Leon's sleeve. "Leon," he waited until the older brunette looked down at him, "maybe you should hold Cloud's hand… It's a big cemetery and we don't want to lose him."

Leon took Cloud's hand silently, and the blond gave Sora a look of gratitude and confusion. How had he influenced Leon that way?

"Leon, what exactly is this about? I mean, you've been treating me strangely all day…"

Leon still said nothing, simply continuing to make his way through the cemetery, Sora following alongside him.

* * *

"Hey Roxas, bet you can't catch me!"

"Axel, we're in a cemetery, don't run!"

Axel suddenly stopped short, freezing in front of two tombstones. Roxas hurried over to his friend, looking up that shocked green eyes that were staring at the words upon the slabs of light gray rock.

"What is it?"

"They can't be…"

"Can't be what?" Roxas blinked in confusion, tipping his head to one side. "Did you know them or something?"

"They… They were my parents."

"Your… parents?" Roxas took a minute to register the word in his mind. "You mean… from before the Organization?"

"Yeah…" Axel turned away. "I… I need a minute to think…"

Axel racked all of his memories that he had left over from before Xemnas had taken him from his family. He began to get overwhelmed, trying to find any memory at all of his parents, but to no avail.

Tears begin to prick at the corners of his eyes, and he could feel his face heating up in embarrassment as the salty liquid began to run down his cheeks.

Concerned, Roxas took Axel's hands in his own. "Axel?" he said his friend's name softly, as if he feared being too loud.

Axel wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, but the tears wouldn't stop. "I don't remember them… at all… They've been dead for two years and I don't even remember what they looked like! My parents… I wonder if they ever even noticed I was gone…"

"They must have!" Roxas assured, trying to hide the slight uncertainty in his voice. "They probably really, really missed you."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. But… I have to be sure. Come on, Roxas. We're going to the police station."

"What for?"

"To see if I was ever reported missing."

Roxas' stomach churned at Axel's declaration. He had a really bad feeling about this.

* * *

"Let see, the only child reported missing ten years ago was a young boy named Ïsa. The boy was never found, but his parents refused to give up the search until five years ago when the police reached the maximum time to dedicate to a missing persons search. But there was no one named Lea ever reported missing here."

Axel nodded and thanked the man, walking out of the building with Roxas and muttering to himself.

"I can't believe this… They didn't even care…"

"That's not true!" Roxas argued.

"Roxas, I was gone for eight years and was never reported missing. My parents didn't care."

The blond looked down sadly. "But Saïx's parents…"

"Roxas, go home."

"What? But Axel!"

"Now."

"Fine…"

* * *

"Yes? May I help you?" a blue haired woman said as she opened the door.

"Good morning, ma'am. I am here to tell you that Isa is alive and well. It's been almost a year since I saw him last, but he has the willpower of a mule, he isn't going down anytime soon."

"Really?" she turned to the house. "Dear! Isa is alright!"

A golden-eyed man walked to the door. "Is he really?"

"Yes. He's fine," Axel assured. "Have a good day."

"Wait! Who are you?"

"Oh…" the redhead cleared his throat, "I… I'm an old friend of Isa's…"

"Lea?" she said in surprise. Axel looked up at her with shock. "That is you, isn't it? You've grown so tall!" her unease turned to a smile.

The man looked him over. "You were so short back then…" he mumbled.

"Lea, sweetheart, we are terribly sorry for the loss of your parents. We tried to get them to look for you but they refused… they moved on and simply said you had died… I told them to at least try, but they wouldn't listen to me. I'm sorry, darling. But you've always been like a second son to us, and if we could we would have reported you missing as well…"

'_They didn't want me after all…'_ Axel thought, heartbroken. "Thank you for your time, ma'am."

"Take care of yourself, Lea."

The door closed and Axel turned around, surprised to see a small blonde waiting for him, tears staining his cheeks as they froze on his face in the crisp fall air. Snow had begun to fall, and the soft white flakes stuck to the boy's lashes as he sobbed.

"Roxas…"

The blond ran over and embraced him tightly, crying against Axel's black fleece jacket, ignoring the fact that one of the large buttons was poking him in the eye and that his red, Jack Frost-nipped nose was running.

"Shh…" Axel hugged him close, bending down to wipe away his friend's tears. "It's okay, Roxas… It's fine…"

"I'll… I'll always be with you… Axel…" he sniffled, choking on sobs. "You'll always have me… I'm yours forever, okay?"

"Thank you, Roxas. You have no idea how much that means to me…"

"I love you… you're my best friend…"

"I love you too, Roxas…" he whispered. _'Far more than you realize…'_

* * *

Sora remained silent the rest of the way to the tombstones, walking slowly, not bouncing or being impatient at all. Cloud opened his mouth to comment, but the sound of Leon's voice cut him off.

"This is the place," he stated, releasing Cloud's hand and stepping forward. "This is the spot my parents are buried."

Sora hugged the older brunette softly, shaking slightly with quiet sobs.

Cloud moved to Leon's side, observing the grave. _'I can't believe I didn't even know his parents were dead… I feel awful…'_

A small sound, like a squeak, came from beside him. Cloud looked up at Leon. He was crying, looking somewhat angry with himself.

"Leon…" he whispered softly.

"Cloud, go wait in the car."

"I won't leave you here—"

"I don't want you to see me like this!" he snapped, trying to force back his sobs. Leon's head snapped up at the feeling of a hand closing over his fist. He turned to Cloud, who was looking at him, love in his gaze. The affection and tenderness made Leon turn away again, concealing his tears.

"Leon, I love you. I won't leave you and you don't have to hide from me. I want to be the one you let see you at your worst so I can accept it and love you for all that you are, not just the parts you pretend to be all the time. Don't live in a shadow of yourself, you're wonderful and I'm here for you," Cloud's tone was a whisper, as if he were trying to keep their romance a secret from all the watching spirits. "I'm not going anywhere."

Leon fell to his knees in front of the grave, looking considerably calmer. "Mom… Dad… I have a confession. I don't just like girls. I like both men and women. And… you remember Cloud…" he began hesitantly. "Well…" Leon took Cloud's hand and pulled him to kneel beside him, "he's my lover."

Cloud gaped at Leon, in complete shock.

"I love him and I never want to let him go."

"Leon…" Cloud gasped.

The brunette frowned. "Sorry, you must think this is crazy. I bring you to a cemetery to introduce you as my lover to my dead parents…" he laughed weakly. "Not exactly a dream date… I just thought… we've been together for a little over five mon—"

He was cut off by an excited kiss, having to wrap his arms around his lover quickly to catch his balance. Cloud pulled away with a smile. "You talk too much at all the wrong times. Thank you so much, Leon. This means the world to me… I… I don't know how to express how happy I a—"

He was cut off by a small peck. "You talk too much… always."

"Oh, thanks! Love you too, jerk."

"I love you, Cloud…" he kissed the blond's lips softly. "You have no idea how much I love you."

"Oh, Leon…" Cloud smiled happily.

"Can we go to the arcade, Dad?" Sora popped between the lovebirds, earning a swift smack to the head, courtesy of Leon.

"I'm not your father."

"Leon, be nice."

"I'm only nice to people who don't piss me off. When Sora learns how to do that, let me know and I'll be nice."

Cloud rolled his eyes and stood, taking Leon's hand and helping him up. "Let's go home. Axel and Roxas are probably in the car already, it's freezing out here."

* * *

"My baby is missing!"

"Roxas isn't your kid, Cloud."

"He's still missing! Axel too!"

Leon shrugged. "Then he's probably fine if he's with Axel, Axel can take care of himself just fine."

"Oh god, Roxas is probably out on the streets getting raped!"

"I doubt that, Cloud."

"My poor baby!"

"Cloud," Leon put a hand on his shoulder. "Relax, babe, you're only hurting yourself by hyperventilating at this point, alright? Calm down… everything will be okay. Now first of all: He's not your kid. And maybe they went home without us. You know how impulsive Axel is."

Still breathing heavily, Cloud nodded, swallowing in an attempt to moisten his extremely dry throat. "Y-yeah… maybe…"

"Come on, Cloud, let's call the house and see if they answer, okay? If they don't we can look around the cemetery again. It's okay, Cloud."

Leon dialed the house, and after two rings a voice sounded from the other end. **–Hello?-**

"Axel! You're home?"

**-Couldn't have answered the phone if I wasn't…-**

"Is Roxas with you?"

**-Yeah, he's taking a warm bath; he nearly froze to death out there. Why, should I get him?-**

"No, that's fine. Stay away from there, you-know-who will have a fit if he finds out."

**-Cloud?-**

"Yep."

**-He had a panic attack, didn't he?-**

"A big one."

**-Well, his baby is safe and sound. See you when you get home.-**

"Later," he hung up, turning back to Cloud. "They're home safe."

Cloud hugged him tightly. "Oh, Leon… I love you so much…" he cried tears of relief into his lover's jacket.

"Yeah, sure, let's go home now. Sora, get in the car."

* * *

"Roxy, you almost done in there?"

Roxas absentmindedly nodded before realizing that Axel couldn't see him. "Yeah… just a minute…" he replied softly. He felt somewhat dizzy and weak, like he had become part of the water in the tub.

"Roxas, are you okay? You aren't overheated or anything, are you?"

"Nn…" he groaned softly in response.

The door opened and Axel lifted him out of the tub, placing him under a stream of cool water emitting from the showerhead.

"C-cold…" he whimpered.

"Roxas, next time get out of the tub if you feel dizzy. Your skin is scalding, you look like a lobster… how hot did you make that water?"

"I was so cold…"

"You're going to get sick if you go from freezing to boiling right away like that. I'm not letting you do this again unless you're being supervised."

"Nn…" he made the small noise again, falling forward against Axel and passing out in his arms.

"Roxas… you nut…"

Axel wrapped the blond in a towel and carried him downstairs carefully, placing the unconscious boy on the couch and loomed over him for a second. His cheeks were a soft shade of pink, looking almost like a cute blush, his expression peaceful, his lips… so inviting…

The redhead blushed for a moment. Roxas was practically begging for Axel to kiss him, lips apart ever-so-slightly, face so touchable and rounded, cute and innocent, hair so soft and silky that even the most huggable rabbit could not compare… Roxas was simply beautiful, and Axel wanted him.

'_One little kiss that no one will ever know about… couldn't hurt…' _he thought, bending down closer to Roxas' small lips. He could feel his own lips tingle with desire as he closed the distance further…

"We're home!"

Axel leapt back, sitting as normally as possible beside Roxas as Sora came bounding into the room.

"Hey!"

"Hi, Sora. Listen, keep quiet, Roxas doesn't feel well."

"Awwwww! Poor Roxas!"

"Hush!"

"Axel… my head hurts…" Roxas whimpered in pain at all the noise.

"I know, Roxy, I know…" Axel soothed him, gently stroking his burning cheek. "Your fever is getting worse…"

He carried the blond to their bedroom, laying him on the bed and brushing some hair from his face.

"You'll get better soon, Roxas…"

"Okay…" his voice had started to get hoarse and Axel silently thanked whatever forces were at work up there that they didn't have another show for quite some time. Roxas couldn't sing in this condition, he could barely talk or even breathe.

"Try to get some rest, Roxy. Goodnight."

"I-l-ve-ou…" he coughed.

"Love you too, Roxas."

* * *

**Reviews are loveeeee!**


	21. End of the World

This is a super-short interlude chappie.

* * *

It was the Christmas season and everything was covered in a thick blanket of powdery snow. The large windows were frosted over and Roxas had just discovered, much to his delight, and he could draw little pictures on the fogged-up glass. Axel watched Roxas take advantage of his new innovation by drawing little smiley faces with his finger.

"Axel! Look! I made a little heart!" he squealed with amusement.

"Yes, Roxas, it's very nice. I'll go get all bundled up, we're going off to the mall now."

"Okay," as he put on his coat, Roxas looked up at him. "Hey Axel? Why are we going to the mall again?"

"Leon gave us some money. We're gonna get you some winter clothes."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

"Hey Roxas… Watch your ears pierced?"

"I thought we were buying clothes."

"We will. Just exploring first."

"Axel!" a voice called out to the redhead.

"Oh, hey Zell… What's up? You got a new tattoo, I see."

"Making a living, Axel, making a living! So what are you here for? I should give you another tattoo! On the house."

Axel vaguely remembered Roxas mentioning that he didn't like tattoos, so he shook his head. "No thanks."

"It's the boy, isn't it? Listen, kid, Axel's a big boy now. He should get another tattoo."

"No he shouldn't, he said he didn't want one."

"Axel, are you whipped?"

"I'm not even dating him."

"So you **are** whipped."

"Zell…"

"Axel, what's whipped?"

Axel sighed. "Zell, I'm taking Roxas shopping right now, so could you just—"

"You mean the little pop star?" Zell looked at Roxas closely. "You're right! Wow, he's adorable. Can I have him, Axel?"

"I have a boyfriend!" Roxas protested.

"Axel, you said you weren't dating."

"We aren't. His boyfriend… it's not me. So just let it go!"

Zell flinched at the harsh tone of Axel's voice. "Bye, munchkin…"

* * *

**I'm starting to get the feeling that maaaaybee Axel isn't a big fan of Zack Fair... maybe...**


	22. Bonus Chapter 2: Second Date

**Review every chapter! It will make me smile!**

* * *

Roxas hummed a little tune as he cleaned the counters, a cute smile on his face. He had somehow managed to get everyone (excluding Leon, who was still stubbornly in bed, sleeping the day away ["it's my day off. I'm not going anywhere, kid. Nice try"]) out of the house and had just placed his first batch of cookies into the oven.

"Phew!" he sighed as he straightened his back with a soft whine of discomfort. "There! All clean!"

Leon was sleeping upstairs, Axel and Cloud were at work, and Sora had been dragged along to go shopping with Naminé, so the house was silent… for the first time in moved in. Roxas shuffled awkwardly in the quiet before going to turn on the small portable radio Cloud had gotten him. Now with some quiet music providing background noise, Roxas relaxed.

"I should do something nice for Leon. He's been so tired lately… I should make him some breakfast."

So Roxas set to work making blueberry pancakes for Leon, placing a plate on the tray Cloud always brought his breakfast on when he had gotten sick. He topped them off with syrup (after having to stand on a chair and unlock the sugar cabinet) and whipped cream, pouring a glass of orange juice before carrying it upstairs.

He knocked quietly, not wanting to wake Leon but not wanting to barge in, either, before entering the room. He placed the tray on the nightstand and tapped Leon's shoulder. "Leon? Do you want some pancakes? I made you some…"

Leon groaned. "Has Sora had any syrup?"

"Sora's not here."

"Am I dreaming? Am I dead?"

"No, I just thought I would make you breakfast. You've been really worn-out lately and it's been awhile since I thanked you for letting me live here."

"It's no problem… Thanks."

Roxas watched Leon sit up and yelped in surprise as he was thrown down onto the bed. "LEON!" he squeaked.

"What are you squirming for?" he harshly bit Roxas' neck.

Roxas screamed in pain, sobbing. "No! Please stop!"

"Something isn't right…" he mumbled. "Cloud, what's gotten into you?"

"No! I'm Roxas!"

"Shit…" Leon pulled away and blinked a few times, groaning as he confirmed that it was, in fact, Roxas. "I'm sorry, kid, I was still half-asleep, I didn't mean it. God, I'm anything but a morning person…"

"It… it's okay… I guess…" Roxas shuffled off the bed and to the door. "E-enjoy… your breakfast…"

* * *

Roxas shook nervously. _'What was that? He… Leon, he…'_ Roxas breathed heavily, panicked.

"EEP!" the blond jumped in shock at the sound of the oven timer. "Oh… right… my cookies."

He put on the oven mitt and grabbed the cookie sheet, moving to put it on the stove when a voice broke into his distraction. "Roxas."

"AH!" he shrieked, dropping the pan, broken cookies scattering onto the counter and stove.

"Roxas, relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I wanted to apologize to you. You probably have a couple questions… so… shoot."

"You did that… because you thought I was… Cloud?"

"Yes. Cloud always loved feeling like I was claiming him, so I got into the habit of biting his neck…"

"Why would you bite him? Doesn't it hurt him?"

"You see, Roxas, Cloud is a masochist. The more I hurt him, the happier he gets."

"But that doesn't make sense…"

"It's hard to explain. He is the way he is, and I have to give him credit for being able to pull off being creepy, sexy, cute, beautiful, and evil all at once. I love Cloud. I really do. I would never hurt him if he didn't ask me to. He says he likes it when I'm rough."

"Sora says you're a vampire overlord…"

"Sora also says the sugar fairy is his mother. Not everything Sora says is credible."

Roxas looked away with worry. "I guess…"

The phone rang and Roxas jumped again, snapping back to reality as Leon picked it up. "Hello? Sorry, not familiar with the name. Boyfriend?"

Roxas froze. Zack!

"_Roxas'_ boyfriend. Oh, I see now. He's right here," he handed Roxas the phone. "But we're going to have a talk later."

"Zack?"

**-Hey, Roxy! How's it going? You're still being cute, I hope!-**

"I… I guess so…"

**-That's my Roxy's little shy tone. You're keeping up nicely. So, do you want to go on a little date today?-**

"A date?"

**-Sure! There's a ton of snow outside, and we can walk in the park!-**

"O-okay!" Roxas agreed cheerfully. "Highwind Traverse at two. Got it."

**-Hugs to you, cutie!-**

"Bye~" he smiled happily, hanging up before turning to Leon, who was frowning at him.

"First of all, I don't recall giving you permission to go out, Roxas."

"You… you're not letting me go?"

"Answer a few questions for me first, then I'll decide."

"Okay."

"How old is this boy?"

"Seventeen. The same age as Axel."

"What's his name?"

"Zack Fair."

"How long have you been dating?"

"Two months…"

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"Axel does…"

Leon sighed. "You can go as long as you're back before five, Cloud will have a fit if you aren't here when he gets home. Tell that boy to bring you back here safe and sound before your curfew or it'll be curtains for Mr. Fair."

"He will. Zack is really nice to me. I really like him."

'_Poor kid… so naïve… and Axel HAS been acting strangely for some time now. He must be heartbroken…'_

* * *

Roxas shivered, rubbing his hands together and blowing hot air between them. Zack smiled down at him. "Chilly?"

Roxas could only nod, rubbing his upper arms with his hands to try and keep warm. Regardless of how warm his black jacket was, he still could feel his limbs getting numb from the cold. He snapped back to reality as he felt something warm drop over his shoulders. He looked up. "Zack, won't you be cold?"

Zack stretched his arms over his head. "Nah, not really. Besides, your freezing your cute little tushy off, while I have a fur-lined fleece jacket. It'd be a crime to let you freeze like that. Gotta be a good boyfriend, don't I?"

"You are…" Roxas smiled softly, nuzzling into the jacket and inhaling Zack's scent of cherry blossoms and blueberries. "You're a really, really good boyfriend, Zack."

"Aww… You're so cute," he leaned over and kissed his cheek, Roxas' face turning redder with his added blush to his cold skin. Zack chuckled. "And you're even cuter when I call you cute."

'_I sort of… I sort of want Zack to be my first kiss… but… how do I make that happen? I can't just ASK him, right?…'_

"Look at the time! I should be getting you home. Let's stop at my place and get you a nice hot cocoa on the way back, my treat!"

'_Zack really is a great boyfriend… He's even making sure I'm home before Cloud gets back, he's letting me wear his jacket even though it's -10° out, he's even getting me hot chocolate to warm me up… Maybe… maybe Zack is the one I've been looking for. A lover that will take care of me… like Axel always does… No! Don't think about Axel! You're with your boyfriend! Think about Zack, he's the one you like!'_

"Here it is. Just ignore the mess, okay?"

* * *

"Have a seat, Roxy."

Roxas sat on the edge of Zack's bed, putting aside his empty mug. The black-haired teenager moved forward and bit Roxas' neck, rolling a small patch of skin between his teeth and sucking on it to let a deep red mark set in. The blond gave off a slight whimper, letting his head fall forward onto Zack's shoulder as he gasped and writhed with confused pleasure. "Z-zack… hah… ah…" he mewled.

As Zack continued on his neck, Roxas recalled those strange dreams he would have couple nights a week… the ones of being in complete darkness and Axel doing strange things to him and causing that strange feeling between his legs. That same feeling was happening while Zack was biting the soft, sensitive flesh of his neck, but for some reason, the heat pooling in his lower body didn't bother him that much.

'_Maybe… maybe I wouldn't mind Zack doing those things to me?'_ he thought.

Zack pulled away and kissed Roxas' cheek softly. "You're too cute. Now it's getting late, I gotta get you home as fast as possible. Have you ever ridden a motorcycle?"

Roxas yelped, holding on tightly to Zack's waist as the beast beneath them started up. He felt rather than heard Zack's laugh as the older boy leaned forward and revved the engine. Roxas felt the machine vibrate for a moment before they went speeding off.

* * *

The blond adjusted his scarf to make sure it covered Zack's proud bitemark as the older boy helped him off of the now-silent motorcycle, slipping the helmet off of him and kissing his cheek.

Roxas giggled softly at Zack's touch, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck as he turned his head to return the kiss, their lips meeting several short, quick times in a playful dance.

Axel watched on, furious at the sight of this person kissing HIS Roxas. This person who had only known Roxas for two months, where Axel had known him for the boy's entire life (or the life he remembered, for all Roxas knew, Axel could have known him his entire life or even have been his worst enemy until he lost his memory). Axel clutched the doorknob so tightly he half-feared it was going to melt away. Silently brewing was a painful rage, and he walked into the house, slamming the door loudly behind him.

The couple snapped apart at the loud noise and Roxas spun around to face a very unhappy Leon. The brunette's arms were crossed and he was giving Roxas that same look he almost always regarded Sora with.

"L-leon, I…"

"You and I are going to have a nice long talk, Roxas."

* * *

"What are you thinking? Teenagers with their hormones… You could have ended up raped!"

"I don't even know what that means!"

"Sex, Roxas! He would have had sex with you and you wouldn't have liked it in the slightest, plus you would be in excruciating pain and might get a disease or something!"

"What's sex?"

"Look, when Sora's not around I tend to drink a lot, so now isn't the best time to be asking me questions."

"But…"

"Listen, if you hear Cloud screaming a lot tonight, that's sex."

"WHAT? I'm gonna be mauled by a bear? I don't want that!"

"Whatever."

* * *

"Roxas. Take off that scarf, it's ninety degrees in here," Axel said, standing off to one side of the room.

"No."

Axel growled. "What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" he grabbed the scarf and tugged it off, gasping and dropping it to the floor. "Where did you get that?"

"At Zack's house."

"You went to his HOUSE and let him give you a freakin HICKEY! You barely know him!"

"I trust him!"

"Well I don't!"

"Your opinion doesn't matter!"

Axel was taken aback by this. "I'm trying to look out for you!"

"I don't want you to! Zack takes care of me because he's my boyfriend and you're just my friend and that's all you'll ever be!"

The redhead faltered. "I…"

_**-'That's all you'll ever be!'-**_

Axel's head spun. "I… I hope you two are happy together, then."

He walked out of the room, ignoring the "Axel, wait…" that was called despairingly after him. The redhead put on his jacket and stepped outside into the cold December air and stood leaning against the door.

"What am I going to do? If Roxas won't consider even giving me a chance… how can I show him that I'm in love with him?"

"Axel?" a soft voice spoke.

"Cloud…" he replied. "What is it?"

"I heard you and Roxas. That was a harsh fight."

"You're telling me."

"Will you be okay for the interview in the morning?"

'_Oh, right… Roxas and I are going on that news channel…'_ he thought. "Yeah. I'll be fine. Gotta put on a fake smile sometimes."

"Don't think like that. Try and work things out."

"I'll think about it."

"And Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Please come back inside."

"Alright."

* * *

Roxas didn't bother trying to cover his hickey the next day. He was proud of it. Zack had marked him as his. He belonged to Zack and he liked that idea. Unfortunately, the day could only get worse.

"So, Roxas… I notice you have a little love-bite on your neck~" the interviewer pointed out. "Did Axel do that?"

"For us to know and the fangirls to dream about!" Axel replied teasingly.

Roxas fumed. "NO! I will NEVER date Axel!" he exploded, storming off the set.

"Guess even the cutest of rock stars can get the diva disease!"

"CUT!"

"Take that back! You have no right to say something like that about Roxas, you don't know him at all!"

"Listen, _Akusolu_. In this business, you have to learn to play rough and take hits. No matter how young Roxas is, he has to adjust to a life of fame!"

"You bitch…"

"Axel, stop!" Leon grabbed his arms and shoved him up against the wall. "Look, I know you're protective of Roxas, but you can't try to kill every single person who doesn't like him!"

"You gonna kiss me or something? You didn't have to pin me to the wall, you naughty man."

"Don't start with me. I already have two idiots in my life, don't make the number any bigger."

"I'm going to tell Cloud you called him an idiot."

Leon rolled his eyes. "He'd find it arousing."

"Eww."

* * *

"Roxas! Roxas, baby, don't run off like that…" Cloud hugged him.

"I want to go home."

"Okay, Roxas… I'll take you home."

* * *

**OooooooooOOOOOOoooooooo.**


	23. Teaser Chapter: REVIEW!

**Teaser to encourage reviews!**

Roxas** Axel **_Leon _Cloud/Others

* * *

"What's your name?"

"I'm Aqua. And I hate you, Roxas."

* * *

"Don't put up a fight, okay~?" Roxas purred, holding up a gun. "Because I love you, I'll make this as quick and painless as possible, Axel."

* * *

"So, you have two choices, sweetheart. I can shoot you in the heart, or I can shoot you in the head. Which would you prefer, darling?"

"**Whatever you want, Roxas. Whatever will make you happy…"** he replied softly.

"Hm… Head it is, then. You're going to have to kneel or I can't shoot you. Okay?"

* * *

"**I love Roxas, and I couldn't save him! I didn't keep my promise… I couldn't do it… Roxas… I'm sorry… This is my fault… I couldn't protect you like I promised…"**

* * *

The blond immediately turned away, blushing. "Um… Axel…?"

"**What's wrong?"** Axel asked, cupping Roxas' face in his hand.

Marluxia's shrill laughter made them jolt. "Lovebirds under the mistletoe, everyone! Look, look!"

* * *

"Axel… You knew, didn't you?"

"**Yeah. I did."**

* * *

Leon crossed his arms. _"Coming on to Axel right in front of me? I see how it is."_

"Oh, hush, you know I love you. Besides, I already know you can give me what I love in bed, Axel's out of practice."

"**Hey!"**

"_That's reassuring… sort of."_

"Love you, honey," Cloud kissed Leon softly.

* * *

Leon blushed. _"We did NOT make out in the kitchen!"_

Cloud smiled. "Yes we did."

"_You aren't helping."_

* * *

"_Everyone… We have an announcement."_

* * *

**Review!**


	24. Traverse Town Mall: Christmas

**Here it is!**

* * *

"Cloud!"

The blond man turned around in surprise, face lighting up as he smiled warmly at the trio that approached. The taller of the two brunettes bopped the shorter over the head.

"Ow!"

"Must you be so God-damned loud? Stop drawing so much attention to yourself!"

The shorter sniffled. "Mooooom…"

Cloud flicked back his Santa hat, pom-pom now resting over his shoulder. He lightly gripped the taller male's leather coat and smiled. "Be nicer to him, Leon. You're very uptight father."

"Sora isn't my kid! And you have to be firm with brats like him," Leon replied. "You're too nice to him! He doesn't respect you nearly as much as he should!"

"Aw, you're so tough," he pulled him closer. "I like that."

Roxas glanced around. "Cloud?"

Breaking his and Leon's kiss, Cloud turned to him. "What's wrong?"

The younger blond looked at him sadly. "Where's Axel?"

"He was… just here…"

Sora gave his 'cousin' a firm pat on the back. "Maybe he's still mad about the other day when he snubbed him on that interview like a jerk!" he exclaimed.

"Sora!" Cloud hissed.

"No," Roxas replied. "It's okay, Cloud, I deserve it. I shouldn't have treated my best friend that way. I just wish I could tell him how sorry I am…"

Cloud nodded with a sad smile. "Maybe he… took his break early today. Check the Food Court."

The small blond looked down at his feet. "Yeah. I'll do that."

As he left, he saw the Santa-suit Cloud happily kiss his leather-clad lover and accept a silver chain with a lion's head pendant on it.

* * *

Axel sometimes really hated sticking out like a sore thumb. He was painful to look at in his stupid work uniform. They put someone with bright red hair in a bright red Santa suit and ended up with a blood bath or something. He thought he looked ridiculous, but it was getting him the money to buy Christmas gifts this year, and it was only temporary.

'_This job is paying for Roxy's PS3, Axel… Just keep thinking about how cute he'll look when his little face lights up like that…'_

He shuddered, somewhat guilty at being turned on so easily by thoughts of his little blond… the little blond that would never actually be his, if recent outbursts were any indication. Axel sighed. Roxas being with him would have to remain a fantasy. His— no— _**Zack's**_ adorable, shy, sweet, blue-eyed boy would never be in Axel's arms, would never say "I love you" and mean it, would never kiss him or ask Axel to make love to him…

'_This job is paying for someone else to be happy with my Roxas. But I'll still see that smile… that beautiful, cute smile… that will always be mine. Only I could ever know just how precious Roxas really is.'_

"Axel!" Roxas ran up to him, panting for air. "Please listen… I'm sorry for how I've been acting recently. It was wrong of me to treat my best friend the way I did… and you deserve better than me for a friend."

'_No, Roxas… You're the only one I could ever want…'_

"So please… just don't hate me. I understand if you're still mad, but I—" he squeaked as he was pulled onto Axel's lap. "Axel?"

"So, little boy, have you been good this year?" Axel said with a smirk.

"No," he replied, looking down sadly.

"Well, that's quite a shame! What happened? Someone as sweet-looking is you couldn't have possibly been _naughty_!"

"Hm… but I was. I was really mean to my best friend, and now he's mad at me. Will I still get anything for Christmas, Santa? I've been a really bad boy…"

"Oh, I think you're cute enough to get away with it. Because who could resist that face? I know I certainly can't!" Axel replied with a wink. "If I were him, I would scoop you up, sit you on my lap and ask you if you've been a good boy this year."

"Oh, Axel…" Roxas hugged him happily. "Thank you…"

"No, Roxas… Thank you."

* * *

"Leon, please wear it. It just doesn't feel right…" Cloud begged softly.

"Are you saying you don't want it? I gave that to you. It's yours now."

"But I don't feel right wearing it. I love it, Leon, I do, but… I don't know. It's important to you and I don't feel right taking it. Next you're going to try and give me Revolver… I don't want to take this from you, Leon. I know how much it means to you. Please. I don't need this. I have you. That's all that I want."

"I don't care what you say. It's yours."

"Then… wear it. Wear it for me, please. That way I can always look at it and know that it… belongs… to me."

After a moment, Leon nodded. "Alright. For you, I will."

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Leon. I love you. I love you more than anything," he whispered softly as he placed the necklace around Leon's neck. "Now… if you could do me one more favor…"

"Anything you want," Leon breathed. "Tonight is your night. It's all about you."

"Oh, Leon… you're so sweet. I'd like… I'd like for you to make love to me tonight… and keep the necklace on."

Leon kissed him softly. "Anything. I love you."

"I love you too…" Cloud softly spoke before pulling Leon down into a heated kiss.

* * *

"R-really? Axel, this is for me?"

"That's right. Merry Christmas, Roxas."

"Thank you… Thank you, Axel," he hugged him excitedly. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome."

Meanwhile, Cloud was sitting on Leon's lap, whispering all the dirty things he planned on letting Leon do to him that night. Leon calmly rejected the pair of handcuffs, though he knew for sure that Cloud wasn't taking no for an answer anyway. When it came to Cloud, there really was no choice in the matter when it came to sex.

Sora rapidly bounced as usual, though with more intensity due to the candy cane Cloud had slipped into his stocking. The blond had already gotten an earful from Leon about how that was possibly one of the stupidest things he'd ever done. Not the Cloud regretted it, just had to pretend that he did.

Dinner was… eventful… to say the least. Cloud excitedly told embarrassing stories about Leon from when they were kids, to which he was dragged by the hair into the kitchen for a scolding, though he was able to avoid it by deeply kissing Leon and rendering him all but senseless.

It was noisy, but that was to be expected. After all, they had Sora hyped up on sugar. Not to mention the fact that Marluxia had hung up mistletoe EVERYWHERE. Axel narrowly avoided the awkward encounter with Roxas at least four times. Unfortunately, Zack had come over to meet Roxas' 'family', and had eagerly scooped up the chance to kiss his boyfriend whenever possible.

Everyone liked Zack, well, everyone but Axel and Cloud. Cloud constantly complained about how having a boyfriend was tainting his baby's pure mind, whereas Axel was just jealous. However… it was nice to have someone on his side for once.

* * *

"See you later, Roxy," Zack pecked his cheek and waved before riding off on his motorcycle into the night.

Roxas sighed dreamily, retreating to his room to go to sleep.

Axel and wanted to catch him before he fell into slumber, but Roxas was out like a light, even BEFORE he changed into pajamas.

"Oh well. There's always tomorrow."

* * *

**The end of the first year! Review!**


	25. Castle Oblivion: Chain of Memories

**Hotel Oblivion**

**edword-a-ferd's favorite.**

* * *

"Ah, Kingdom Hearts. We've been eagerly awaiting your arrival. Welcome to our hotel: Castle Oblivion. We have thirteen floors and twelve basements for reasons we are required to keep under lock and key at all times, and you will often find yourself reliving old memories. The motto here is that _'to find is to lose and to lose is to find'_, so keep close watch on all of your belongings at all times. Each floor has a different theme, and for every night you stay with us, you may choose another floor on which to spend the night. The basement levels are more dimly-lit in comparison to our upper floors, but please do not let that hinder you from exploring there."

"This sounds more like a video game than a simple hotel stay…" Axel mumbled. "How long are we stuck here again?"

"Two weeks, Axel. Two weeks."

"Fantastic."

Leon simply grunted in reply, staring out the glass elevator at all of the floors as they passed.

"Honey?" Cloud reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Is something bothering you?"

"No… just… I have a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it later tonight? You can tell me, you know."

"Maybe I will. No promises."

"Here's the first floor!" Roxas exclaimed. "It looks just like… it looks exactly like Traverse Town…" he stated with confusion.

* * *

_**-FLOOR ONE: TRAVERSE TOWN-**_

Suddenly, Revolver appeared in Leon's hand and he charged at Sora, attacking him from behind and almost decapitating him.

"Leon!"

"How do you know that name?"

"What are you talking about? Leon, we've known each other for, like, ever!"

"I've never seen you before in my life."

Sora tipped his head. "Dad?"

"For the last time Sora, I'm not your father!"

"Then how do you know my name?"

"Uh…

"Hey!" a small-framed girl ran over. "Oh, hello, Sora!"

"Yuffie… you know this kid?"

She thought for a moment. "Hmm… nope! The name just sort of… popped into my head!"

"You don't remember me?"

"Nope. But… my heart remembers."

"Yuffie, is everything alright?" a soft voice spoke.

"Aerith!"

"Hello, Sora."

"Do you at least remember me?"

"I'm afraid not. But our hearts contain our memories."

"Leon…"

Leon looked up. "Oh. Cloud."

Cloud looked down before turning to walk off.

"Cloud, wait!"

Roxas stood in front of him, holding out his arms.

"You can't just leave like that! You have to tell Leon how you feel!"

"Not interested, kid. Move."

"No! Tell Leon how much you love him!"

Cloud's face turned red and Leon chuckled.

"Sorry, kiddo, but Cloud happens to be a guy, and I happen to be straight."

"You're lying!" Sora chirped. "You said it yourself! You like guys too! At the graveyard, remember?"

"L-listen… I have to go."

"But you two love each other! Why are you doing this?"

Axel grabbed each male by the shirt and shoved them together into an embrace. "Make out. Just get it over with. You like each other, so hurry it up!"

"They aren't gonna. They aren't trusting in their heart's memories," a blond boy walked over with a big smile. "I'm Tidus, a towel boy in Castle Oblivion."

"What's Castle Oblivion?"

"That's where you all are right now! The higher up you go, the more memories you lose. Those two right there aren't going to do anything but stare at each other because they're too afraid to admit their feelings. They think the memories in their hearts about being in love are false and they don't want to be hurt by the other, see?"

"How do we get them to remember each other, then?"

"Take them to a different floor. Each floor is a card made up of your heart's memories. To find is to lose and to lose is to find!"

"That's bullshit. We're out of here. Come on, Roxas, Sora. Get Leon and Cloud."

"Come with us, okay?" Roxas tugged on Cloud's sleeve. He waved to Tidus as they passed. "Bye, Tidus."

* * *

"We forgot about each other?" Cloud exclaimed in shock, looking over at Leon. "That's horrible!"

"But it really was! You didn't remember that you love each other or anything!" Roxas said quickly.

"I forgot Cloud? Best twenty-five minutes of my life and I didn't even know it…"

"Leon!" Cloud smacked his arm.

"So that's how we ended up in this stupid little motel. At least there's no 'heart's memories' bull crap here," Axel concluded.

Marluxia smiled. "But Axel, our hearts consist of a chain of memories that—"

* * *

"Come on, Axel, don't leave me out here!" Marly called from the other side of the door. Axel ignored him, walking over to where Roxas was lying in bed and looking at him with those big blue eyes.

The redhead walked over and pecked his forehead. "Hey, cutie. It's getting late now, you should get some rest."

"I need you to hold me or I can't sleep…" he whispered. "I'm sorry, I must be such a pain…"

"Not at all, Roxy. Don't worry. Love you," he climbed into bed and gathered Roxas in his arms, laying the boy's head on his chest.

"Love you too," Roxas yawned and fell asleep.

* * *

"Tidus? What are you doing here?" Roxas blinked.

"You put the towel in your mouth… righgt dis!" he shoved a rolled up towel in his mouth. "Then, you blow!"

* * *

"Axel? Axel, wake up."

"Yeah? What's wrong, Roxy?"

"I had another weird dream."

"Again? That's the third time since we got to this stupid place. That's it. Roxas, what are these dreams about, anyway?"

"That towel boy from Castle Oblivion. Tidus."

Axel flared with jealously for a moment before composing himself. "I'll take care of it."

* * *

"Hey, you!"

Tidus looked up. "Oh, Axel, right?"

"Stay out of Roxas' dreams."

"What? Listen, Axel, I'm not interested in little Rox that way. Sorry."

* * *

"You put the cat in your mouth… righgt dis!" he shoved a cat head-first into his mouth. "Then, you shage dis bag of kubble… And others come running!"

"Why did you put the cat in your mouth to do that?"

"It just feels right."

* * *

"Okay, stay out of my dreams too!"

"Look, I'm not gay!"

"I never told you what the dreams were about."

* * *

And Tidus never appeared in their dreams again… or did he?

* * *

"You put the gunblade in your mouth…"

* * *

**Review!**

"**Like this"**

"**Then you shake this bag if kibble"**


	26. Beast's Castle

**This is what you've all been waiting for! Kinda!**

* * *

It had been one year to the day that Sora had found the two runaways standing in the dark and pouring rain. One year since Roxas had nearly been lost to the Keyblade. One long year since another pair of unfortunates had ended up in Leon's home. And one year since Axel had decided he couldn't stand the thought of life without his little blond.

And for that one year celebration, everyone they knew (and probably dozens they didn't) had gathered at the Beast's mansion for the party to put all other parties to shame. There was dancing and music and games and anything else you cold ever dream of… except for the happy ending.

* * *

"You're breaking up with me? Because you found someone else?"

Zack smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Roxy… I didn't want to hurt you, kid. Honest."

"How long have you been cheating on me?"

"Only two days, I promise. And I would have come to see you sooner to explain everything… but I couldn't ride my motorcycle in the snowstorm. I wish things could have worked out between us, Roxy. But it was great while it lasted. Stay cute, okay? You'll make some guy really happy one day. Bye."

"Bye."

In moments, Axel was at his side trying to console him, but Roxas couldn't look at the redhead, he was too confused. So he ran away.

* * *

Roxas stood in the corner, breathing heavily from running. "Why…" he whispered. "Why, why, why!"

'_Why wasn't I upset that Zack cheated on me? I know I was planning on breaking up with him anyway, but that was because I realized he… he's not the person I'm really in love with. Because Axel is the one I…'_

His face turned red at the thought of his best friend.

'_Then it's true… I _am_ in love with Axel…'_

Roxas took a deep breath before sprinting down the hallway.

'_I have to tell him how I feel before I chicken out!'_

* * *

Axel stood outside on the balcony, leaning against the railing as he stared out over the forest below. He sighed softly, not bothering to look when the door was opened. "Roxas…" he said under his breath.

"You feel bad for him too?"

"Poor kid deserves better than that jerk. That's for sure."

"I understand how you feel. I… I went through a lot when it came to relationships when I was his age up until I started dating Leon… Zack wasn't abusive, he was a good first boyfriend for Roxas. He needed to learn what heartbreak was like one of these days."

"I know. I just wish I could have protected him better."

"You can't protect him if he doesn't want you to."

He sighed. "Guess not. If only life were a bit simpler, huh?"

There was a long pause of silence, not awkward silence, but slightly more tense than peaceful in anticipation of Cloud's next words… "You know he's not going to magically fall in love with you unless you take some sort of initiative."

"Yeah, but I can't do that. He's too fragile, too precious… And that was his first break up. I'm not planning on doing anything for some time. Why are you asking me this now?"

"Well, Axel, you're getting to the age where you should maybe start thinking about marriage. You've got to settle down sometime you know," Cloud smiled at him sadly. "You can't wait for you-know-who forever. There are other people in the world who would beg on their knees to be with someone like you. At least… try a relationship with someone. It's been a long time since you've really been out, on a date or otherwise."

"I guess…" Axel replied, turning to look at him and noticing the wide-eyed blond behind Cloud. "Roxas… how long have you been there?" he said nervously, feeling his heart ache when the boy simply spun around and ran back inside.

"Follow him, Axel. He wants you to chase him this time."

"Roxas!"

Cloud simply smiled as Axel rushed after the boy. "Ah, young love. So cute."

Leon's voice whispered softly in his ear from behind, warm hands resting on his arms as Cloud leaned back against his lover's chest. "Cloud, it's getting cold. Come back inside."

"I'm not ready yet. Just keep me warm for a few minutes…"

"If you want to cuddle we can just… turn in early…" he replied with obvious double meaning.

The blond laughed quietly, turning and pecking Leon's lips. "I love you."

* * *

"_Well, Axel, you're getting to the age where you should maybe start thinking about marriage. You've got to settle down sometime you know… You can't wait for you-know-who forever. There are other people in the world who would beg on their knees to be with someone like you. At least… try a relationship with someone. It's been a long time since you've really been out, on a date or otherwise."_

"_I guess…"_

* * *

'_Axel is already in love with someone? Even if they don't feel the same about him… he still loves them. He could never love me. And he's going to start dating again… I remember how much it hurt when he used to date those girls that would hang all over him back when we were a part of the Organization. Now that I know how I feel about him, it's going to hurt even more…'_

"Roxas!"

He gasped, spinning around to face Axel with surprise. "A-axel…"

"I'm sorry if I upset you… I didn't know you were listening. Please forgive me if I hurt you."

"You're in love with someone?" he squeaked.

"What?"

Roxas swallowed thickly, speaking up slightly. "You… you're in love with someone…"

Axel looked away. "Yeah. I am."

"I see…" he bit his lip as a memory came to mind. "Is it that girl?"

* * *

"_Sora, have you seen Axel?"_

"_He went out back, but don't follow him."_

"_Why not? He's my best friend and I have to talk to him."_

"_Really, Roxas… you should just sort of let him have some time to himself. Everyone wants some alone time every once in awhile. Please."_

"_What are you playing at? I'm going to see him and that's the end of it!"_

_Roxas pushed past his 'cousin'. Sora heaved a sigh. "Sorry, Axel… I tried."_

* * *

_Roxas reached the door and cracked it open slightly, listening to the strange noises coming from the other side._

"_I love you…" a girl sighed._

"_I know you do, baby…" Axel replied in a deep purr._

_Roxas gasped silently, listening more closely._

"_Tell me you love me."_

"_You know I can't do that, babe. But I can show you…"_

_The blond poked his head out and his body followed, letting go of the door in shock at the sight of Axel pressing the shirtless girl up against the wall, his own shirt falling to the ground as his hands groped the girl's breasts and his mouth was deeply engaged with hers. The door slammed shut with a loud BANG and Axel snapped his gaze to meet Roxas'._

"_Roxas… This… this isn't…" he scrambled for words but couldn't find any that would make the situation seem any less horrible._

_Roxas felt his face get hot and scalding tears run down his cheeks. He clenched his fists and ran back inside, running past an apologizing Sora and into Cloud and Leon's room, throwing his arms around the blond man's waist and sobbing into his shirt._

"_Roxas…?" Cloud tensed for a moment before hugging him comfortingly, rubbing slow circles on his back as he hushed the boy. "Shh… it's alright. I've got you."_

_Leon looked at Cloud, noting the equally confused look on the elder blond's face. Leon knelt beside Roxas and pet his hair softly. "Hey… it'll be alright, kiddo… it's alright… Cloud and I will take care of you. Cloud, I'll make the kid some hot chocolate, try to calm him down."_

"_Alright."_

'**Why? Why am I so jealous?'**

* * *

"No. She's the farthest thing from my mind. I told you that it was a bad decision to do what I did, and I'm sorry. That was a long time ago, Roxas, she meant nothing and still means nothing. The person I love… The person I love is someone I'm very close to. Someone I've known for a long time. And I'll be honest with you, Roxas… I'm not really all that into girls. I prefer guys."

"Oh… okay…" he replied, wiping his eyes._ 'I guess… I guess Axel likes a guy he's known for a long time. Maybe Saïx? Eww… I can't imagine Axel kissing Saïx _**EVER**_. But I know one thing… it couldn't possibly be me. I mean… I don't think Axel and I have known each other very long. Maybe it's Demyx? That I can sort of see… But still… it would be nice if he was in love with me. Not that that could ever happen.'_

"So you aren't mad at me?"

"No. I'm not mad. But I am tired. Can we go to bed soon?"

"Sure, Roxy. Anything that will make you happy."

'_Kiss me, then… God, what am I thinking?'_

* * *

"Axel?" Roxas called his name softly in the dark.

"Mm?" he groaned sleepily, blinking glowing green eyes to look at the small-framed boy in his arms. "What's wrong, Roxas?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Mmhm… You can ask me anything," Axel buried his face in Roxas' neck, making the boy shudder slightly (as he was very sensitive there).

"What's marriage?"

"Well… it's when two people love each other a lot… so they decide to stay together forever."

"Oh… that sounds nice…"

"Yeah."

'_If only I could marry Axel… but there's no way he could ever love someone like me…'_

'**Sometimes I wish I could marry Roxas… but there's no way he feels the same way…'**

"Goodnight, Axel."

"Goodnight, Roxas."

* * *

**Dawww! So kyawaii! Review!**


	27. Shell Shock

"Rinoa!" Leon jolted upright with a cry.

"Nn… honey? What's wrong?" Cloud sat up and placed a comforting hand on Leon's upper arm, rubbing gently. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Of… of course not… I'm not a child, Cloud…" he blinked rapidly to diffuse the tears forming in his eyes.

"Honey… you're crying."

"I… I could have saved them… I could have… If I was a better leader, I could have saved all of them…" he sobbed.

Cloud embraced him lovingly. "It's okay, honey… just let it out… don't hide these things from me…" Cloud kissed him softly. "Don't hide from me. How long have you been having these dreams?"

"About a week now… Rinoa… Rinoa would have been having her baby by now… If I hadn't killed her…"

"You didn't kill her!"

"I may as well have!"

"Leon, listen to me!" Cloud took a deep breath. "You're always so hard on yourself… you set these unrealistic expectations and then hate yourself when you can't fulfill them! I used to do that too, back when I was at SOL— …b-back before we became lovers. I would hate myself for every life I couldn't save, every bullet I could have blocked… and I was miserable. Weren't you the one that told me that trusting myself was the only way I would be able to trust you? Leon, I know you want to escape from everything that's gone wrong in your life, but you can't hide behind your self-loathing! Honey, I love you more than anything… and it hurts me to see you this way. You're just so convinced that you have to focus on the bad things that you're turning your back on the good! You have people here who love you and would do anything to make you happy. You have a beautiful home, a job you enjoy that pays you well, friends that care about you… and… you have me."

"Cloud…" Leon wrapped his arms around him. "You're the greatest treasure I have. I love you so much…" he kissed along his jaw. "I don't deserve you."

"But you DO, Leon. You deserve the world. One day I hope you can look in the mirror and see the man that I see. The man I love."

"Cloud," he whispered, "you're so beautiful…"

* * *

It began with a shrill cry of pain in the middle of the night that caused Leon to awake.

"_Cloud, you will know the true power of Mako…" the strange man said with a vicious smirk._

"_No! Please, no! NOOO!" Cloud fought and writhed and screamed._

"Cloud? Cloud, wake up! Cloud! CLOUD! Open your eyes!"

"_It's burning… it hurts, everything hurts! I feel the acid in my blood, they're going to kill me! I'm in so much pain… Sephiroth, why? Why didn't you stop them? Why? AAAHHHHH! I can't feel my body, I can't see, I can't move, I can't breathe! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME? It hurts… I can't feel it anymore but it hurts… I have to sleep… sleep deep inside so they can't wake me up…"_

"Cloud, stop! Wake up! Cloud!"

"_I can't move… where am I… who am I? Am I even human anymore? I'm an alien to my own planet…" he would have sobbed if he could feel his harshly-trembling limbs. "I'm not a person… I shouldn't be alive… please, Sephiroth, just kill me! Kill me, please! I'm begging you!"_

"Cloud… Cloud, don't talk like that… No one deserves to die, especially not you! Please…" tears dripped onto Cloud's face as his body violently spasmed. "Please wake up, Cloud… Just open your eyes…"

"_Where am I? I can't feel anything…"_

"You're home. Home, Cloud. Please answer me. It's Leon. Your lover… Please open your eyes…"

Lids slowly opened halfway as lifeless, unseeing eyes pointed upward.

"God… Cloud, it's me… It's Leon. You're safe, Cloud, please believe me. Sephiroth and SOLDIER can't hurt you anymore…"

"SOL… DIER…" he whispered. "Le… on…" tears ran down his cheeks as his eyes cleared. "Leon…" he looked up at his lover and sobbed. "Leon, I was so scared…"

The brunette pulled Cloud into a tight, warm embrace. "You're safe now… I'll protect you… Shh… It's okay… you're alright now…"

"Leon…" he whispered his lover's name under his breath.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could have protected you then, but for now all I can do is hold you…"

"Thank you… thank you so much, Leon…"

"I know I do what I can to make you happy… I'm sorry if that's not enough to keep you satisfied all the time. I wish there was more I could do to protect you… Sometimes I feel like a timer is counting down the moments until I screw everything up and you break up with me."

"Leon…"

The brunette looked at the frown he was receiving and sighed. "I'm sorry. I must sound pretty pathetic right now."

"That's not it. You're sweet to want to protect me," he smiled sadly. "What upsets me is that you think you're going to mess up. If you're having doubts about us, I want to know. Are you thinking that you don't love me anymore?"

"Not at all, Cloud. I'm still very much in love with you."

"Then why would you say something like that? Leon, you know how much I love you. Don't you? Nothing, _nothing_ you say or do could ever change how I feel about you."

"Until you find someone better."

"Squall! Why are you being so cruel? You WANT me to break up with you?"

"Cloud…"

"Leon, I've known you for a long time. You have no idea how much I loved you since the first time we kissed. Remember?"

"Of course I do, but I was only eight."

* * *

"Squall! Squall!" the young blonde ran over to the brunette, tripping slightly.

The other boy frowned. "I told you to stop calling me that. It's Leon."

"But I like calling you Squall," the blond teased. "I _love_ how it feels when I say it. _Squall…_"

Leon growled playfully, ruffling blond spikes. "Alright. So what do you want? Brat…"

"Do you like girls?"

"What?"

"Do you like girls?"

"They're alright… I mean… Yeah…" he blushed at the thought of Tifa's ever-growing cleavage. For a twelve-year-old girl, she looked at least sixteen if not older in terms of breast size.

"Oh…"

"Don't you?"

"I mean… I guess… If you do," he looked down sadly. "Have you ever… kissed?"

Leon blushed deeper. "N-no… I was… I was planning on… saving it…"

"Well, when it happens… You want to do it right, don't you?"

"I suppose."

"So do you want… to practice first? So when the time comes, you'll know how?"

"How do you _practice?_"

Cloud's cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink. "You could practice on me… If you want…"

"Okay… I guess…" he moved closer, placing a hand behind Cloud's head. "So do I just… do it?"

"Go ahead."

Slowly and carefully, as if making sure he didn't hurt Cloud, Leon pulled him closer until their lips met. Leon's heart fluttered slightly, a feeling he would one day realize he only experienced when he kissed Cloud. Their eyes slipped shut as the kiss deepened a little.

Cloud wrapped his arms around Leon's neck, relaxing as he lay back on the soft grass to submit completely to Leon's control.

Leon's hands gently cradled Cloud's head and face, caressing his cheek and jaw tenderly before pulling back, rolling to lie beside Cloud on the grass, in a pleased stupor. "Think I'm ready?"

"That was very good for a first try… but…" he bit his lower lip nervously, "I think we should practice again one of these days."

"Alright. You're so cute, Cloud."

Cloud blushed softly. "You're really, really cool."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"From that moment, I realized… I loved you. I knew… I knew already that I liked you. I thought I was strange because the other boys all said that they liked girls, but I didn't. When you said that you did as well… I was afraid to tell you the truth. It wasn't until high school that I… that I came out to you. I knew that I was in love with you, but I figured you'd never feel the same. You accepted me, which made me happy… But you could never love me. So after high school was over… I left. It was getting too painful to be with you and know that I could never have you… so I tried to escape with my heart intact. I figured that you couldn't follow me if I joined SOLDIER, even if you'd wanted to. You weren't built for a heavy weapon. But everything that happened when I was there… Pain, trauma, chemicals… And what happened with Sephiroth…" Cloud's eyes began to tear up.

"Cloud, you don't have to say this again. I know what happened."

"No. You don't know all of it. I need to say this, Leon."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

Leon nodded slowly. "Go ahead. I'm listening."

Cloud took a deep breath. "When they placed me in the Mako reactor… I had one major regret. The one thing that was going through my mind the most… was that I wish I had told you while I had the chance."

"You were moments from near death… and all you could think about was that you never told me how you felt about me?"

A sheepish nod.

"Cloud…" Leon kissed his forehead. "You're… just too precious. I wish more than anything that I'd stopped you… I could have saved you from all of this…"

"Don't say it's your fault, because it's not. Even if you had tried to stop me, I probably would've never believed you… and I would never have come back. I would've thought you were crazy, that you were lying. It was already so much of a shock to learn that you felt the same about me that I always have for you… I think… I think that if things happened any differently… We would've never have become lovers. Honest. When it happened, there was a very delicate balance between my trust and affection towards you. So if it had been any different… I might not have trusted you enough to let you know that you've always meant more to me than just my best friend. So… I'm glad things turned out this way. Because right now… I have you. That means more to me than anything else in the world. I love you."

"I love you too. Now try to get some sleep."

Leon kissed his forehead. "Good night."

"Sweet dreams, love."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	28. Traverse Town: The Tutor

**Traverse Town – Zexion**

* * *

**"I'm lonely when Axel's not around…"**

"Why don't you read a book? Here. This is a good one for someone your age," he handed him a small paperback novel that Roxas gazed at sadly.

"Cloud?"

"What is it, Roxas?"

"I have a confession…"

Cloud sat up in his chair, looking at him. Alright. Go ahead and tell me, then."

"You and Leon keep giving me all these books, but…" he sobbed, tears running down his face, "I don't know how to read!"

Cloud hugged him. "My baby! It's okay, Roxas, don't cry… you'll learn how to read one day."

"I look at the books and all I see are squiggles…" he sniffled, wiping his eyes.

"It's okay, baby… you'll learn, okay? I'll make sure you get to learn."

"Thank you…"

* * *

"Sora, all this traveling and being famous is really getting to your head. You've been to school twice this month!" Leon scolded.

The bubbly boy grinned widely. "Isn't it great? No school!"

"Wrong. Cloud convinced me that you need an education, so you, Roxas, Axel, and Naminé are getting a tutor."

"Why Naminé?"

"She talked Cloud into it, and she's paying for the tutor."

Sora groaned. "I don't want to go to school! Not with _Naminé_!"

"Too bad."

* * *

"A tutor?" Roxas tipped his head. "I think I went to school… Maybe. I don't remember."

Cloud offered a smile. "That's alright. You'll be tested to find out what great you're at."

"Okay, but…"

Cloud furrowed his brow in concern.

"I'm worried about Axel."

His expression softened. "I understand, but he'll be okay. You'll be helping him, won't you?"

"Of course I will!"

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

* * *

"You're _kidding_. Demyx, tell me you're lying!"

"Axel, you always said you wanted to go to school!"

"Yeah, when I was little! Demyx, I have a kindergarten education… they'll think I'm a total moron!"

"Just start with the testing and go from there."

* * *

"Perfect! My plan worked brilliantly!" Naminé cheered.

"Yes, so I see. How many will I be teaching?"

"Only four."

The dark-haired man looked down at his list. "Hm… Axel and Roxas…" he smirked. "Now _this_ will be interesting…"

* * *

"I'll be administrating your tests," Aerith smiled warmly, handing a packet to each one of them.

'_Oh yeah, this is the woman that Zack left me for…'_ Roxas thought idly, taking the stack of papers.

"Now, don't worry about accuracy, this test is designed find your level of ability in each subject. No cheating. You may begin."

'_No cheating, indeed…'_

* * *

**Reading**: A-9 … S-8 … R-P … N-11: ASN, R.

**Writing**: A-7 … S-5 … R-K … N-12: R, S, A, N.

**Math**: A- … S-9 … R-6 … N-10: A, R, SN.

**History**: A-3 … S-6 … R-2 … N-12: AR, S, N.

**Science**: A-10 … S-7 … R-4 … N-11: R, S, AN.

**Computers**: A-4 … S-2 … R-6 … N-9: S, A, R, N.

**Elective**: A-11 … S-10 … R-10 … N-6: ARS, N.

* * *

"Roxy, we have history and elective together," Axel said. "Then I have science with Naminé. Yuck."

"All my classes are by myself when I'm not with you."

Axel smirked. "That's good. Wouldn't want any tempting schoolgirls trying to steal you away from me."

"I'll have to go for the teacher, then."

"Better not. I'll have to kill him."

"Do you know who the instructor is anyway?"

"Not a clue."

"Good evening, Axel, Roxas. It's been a long time since I saw the two of you last."

They spun around. "Zexion!"

"Salutations, friends."

"You're our tutor?"

"Correct. Oh, and Roxas, I had no idea you didn't know how to read."

Roxas looked down sadly. "I'm sorry."

"We'll just have to fix that, won't we?"

His gaze snapped up. "Really? I'm going to learn how to read?"

"That's right. I'm not a teacher unless I plan on teaching you something worthwhile. That's the first thing I plan on working on with you, and by Cloud's request, I'm going to have all private lessons with you for now until you make progress."

"Oh…" he looked at Axel and back at Zexion. "Okay, then."

**_"OMG ZEXY!"_**

Zexion sidestepped the incoming dirty-blond and dusted off his cloak. "Demyx, for the last time, don't do that."

"But… but you're my Sexy Zexy!"

"Refrain from calling me such demeaning things."

"You're so smart~" Demyx sighed dreamily.

"Right… Come along, Roxas, we have work to do."

* * *

"Zexion, why are the words all scrambled up?"

"What do you mean? They're perfectly in order, Roxas."

"Hat the cat the in."

"Read from left to right, don't skip all over the place."

"But my head mixes them up! The letters mix up sometimes too!"

Zexion paused for a moment before having a revelation. "I need to speak with Cloud. Keep writing your alphabet, I'll be right back."

* * *

"Dyslexia? Roxas is dyslexic?"

"That's what I believe, anyway. It's a bit of a hurdle to our progress, but it shouldn't hinder us too much. I just wanted to let you know that Roxas has a learning disability."

"Disability is such a harsh word…"

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. Most children have some sort of social, emotional, physical, mental, or learning disability. There's nothing wrong with it, I myself have a moderate social disability."

Cloud took a deep breath and smiled. "Okay. Thank you, Zexion. I hope this isn't too much of a hassle for you…"

"Not at all. I was in the mood for a bit of a challenge, anyway."

* * *

"Alright, Cloud, Leon… Demyx. Demyx, I don't see why you're here, this is a parent-teacher conference."

"You're my Sexy Zexy…" he sighed, fawning over the smaller man.

"Yes, quite. Now, Cloud and Leon. This is the one month meeting with you two to discuss the progress in the children's studies. As you already know, Roxas is dyslexic. He still struggles very much with reading and writing, but he excels at other subjects, mainly math. This is common with most children with a disability. Sora needs to start going to a gym every morning to burn some energy before he can focus on his studies, and even then he is easily distracted. Naminé is doing well herself, though I believe Sora poses a major distraction to her. And finally… Axel. Axel is great with science and his other subjects, but he completely refuses to do any math at all. He grows very frustrated very fast with new material if it involves any sort of statistics or basic arithmetic."

"So basically they're all spoiled little brats," Leon concluded.

"Leon!" Cloud hissed.

"If they're too bratty to behave, blame Cloud for pampering them so much."

"I feel you should listen to your lover for once, Mr. Leonheart. They are far from spoiled, though Sora is a bit of what you would refer to as a 'brat'. However, if I may point out… Sora's been in YOUR care up until a year ago, and those behaviors are usually developed in early childhood… a time period of Sora's life where he was under your supervision."

"Whatever…" he grumbled.

Cloud smiled at Zexion. "I'm sorry he's so rude. He's just grouchy because we didn't have sex last night."

"You didn't wait for me!"

"I waited for two hours!"

"You waited for two minutes!"

"It was getting painful!"

"That's a lie and you know it."

Zexion stood. "Come on, Demyx. Let us leave the lovers to squabble."

* * *

"Did we just have sex on the couch?" Cloud panted, out of breath.

Leon kissed him softly, smirking to himself. "Yes. Yes we did."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	29. Bonus Chapter 3: My Dream

**wARNING**

* * *

"Love you."

"Love you too," Leon kissed his lips softly. "Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams, honey."

* * *

"_No… ah-ahh…"_

"_Shh… you will become a part of me. I'll take you again and again until you surrender. You're my little puppet…"_

"_S-stop… nng… wait, I… I don't want—Ah! Hah… ahh…" tears were on the brims of his eyes, threatening to overflow. "Sephiroth… please wait… no more…"_

_A deep, velvety voice spoke in his ear. "This will only hurt enough to make you scream, okay? I promised to be gentle with you, after all…"_

"_No… NOO! AAAAHHHH!" he shrieked in pain as Sephiroth buried himself deep into Cloud's body and released. He pulled out, blood and semen staining the sheets as he readjusted his clothes and left the room. Cloud curled up in a ball and cried, his mind fading in and out of consciousness as a second figure spoke._

"_Wake up, Cloud…"_

* * *

"No… no…"

"Cloud, love… Wake up, Cloud…"

Blue eyes slipped open. "Oh… Leon…"

Leon frowned. "You were having another nightmare about ShinRa, weren't you?"

"Not exactly… Only about Sephiroth…"

"You had a dream about that bastard?"

"He was my hero, Leon. I guess that deep down I never stopped admiring his power…"

The brunette frowned, pulling Cloud into his arms. "Tell me. What happened in that dream? I want to know."

"Did you know… that Sephiroth was the one who took my virginity?"

"He _what_?" Leon growled.

"I relived that night in my dream… It wasn't so much sex as it was… rape… I suppose. Sometimes I still curl up and cry when I'm left alone after sex. You've seen it happen. You'll walk into the other room and come back to see me in tears."

"You were raped? Does anyone else know about this?"

"Of course not. No one else would have believed me anyway. But… I figured you should know."

"Why would you wait all this time to tell me something like this?"

"You want to know the reason I'm a masochist? Because Sephiroth hurt me that first time. I associate sex and pleasure with pain and blood. I want to be in pain because that's the only way I know how. I need to feel defiled and dominated. I want to be broken."

"I never want to hurt you, Cloud. I love you so much… I want to protect you from harm, but you don't make it easy when you constantly beg me to hurt you. I never want you to be in pain, Cloud. I want you to need to feel loved and cherished… to want to be caressed gently and feel cared for."

"Leon…" Cloud whispered his lover's name softly under his breath as a gentle kiss was placed between his brows.

"I love you, Cloud. Try to get some rest now, dear."

"I love you too, honey. So much…"

Leon kissed him gingerly, pulling away to smile warmly down at Cloud. "You're too cute. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight…" Cloud drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Cloud's lips gingerly touched those of his lover. "I love you so much right now…" he whispered, getting comfortable in Leon's arms under their bedsheets.

It had been quite some time since they had been together like this, just together, not having sex or getting distracted from each other by the kids. Cloud sighed internally. _'It's usually one or the other… the sex is phenomenal, that's for sure, but is that really all we are to each other? Fuck-buddies?'_ he shifted uncomfortably, wondering if Leon would take notice.

Strong arms pulled him close.

"Baby, is something wrong?" the velvety, masculine voice said softly, concern in his tone. "You can tell me."

"Do you love me? Really love me, not just for the sex or because of the kids, but do you truly love me, Leon?"

"Of course I do, Cloud. If I were just in it for the sex, baby, I'm not going to lie, I would probably go for a chick with nice big boobs. It feels fantastic when I have sex with you, but I do it because I love you as a person, not as a sex object. And I don't want our relationship to revolve around the kids, but I'll include them in our life together if you want it. Because I love you and I want to be accepting of your life. All of it. I love you, Cloud. Far more than you realize."

"I love you so much, Leon. It's just that I was worried…"

"You thought I didn't love you because all we seem to do is have sex and take care of the kids?"

Cloud nodded sheepishly, feeling Leon kiss his forehead.

"You're too cute. So beautiful…" he kissed along his jawline. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled, turning around and lowering himself, looking up to meet his eyes and wordlessly ask if it was alright to pleasure him. Leon shook his head, lifting Cloud back up to kiss his lips, looking at the sad blue eyes of his blond lover. "No?" he said in a breathless whimper.

"Not tonight, baby. We can take in the simpler pleasures this time. I don't want a 'just sex' relationship with you, Cloud. You deserve so much better than that."

Cloud tipped his head, blinking in confusion. "I don't understand… What could be more simple?"

"Just trust me. I want you to really feel every little movement I make, even the slightest touch. Close your eyes, my love."

Cloud wordlessly obeyed, his eyes sliding shut as Leon's lips moved to gently ghost over his neck, moving from the base of his shoulder upwards to his ear, causing a sharp intake of air by the blond as a shiver of pleasure ran down his spine. Leon carefully took Cloud's ear lobe into his mouth and suckled on it, tongue teasing lightly as a soft mewl brewed in Cloud's throat. Cloud was confused at the new sensations in his body. He understood pleasure, but wasn't used to getting it this way. The loving touches and gentle kisses made his stomach pool with heat. "L-leon…" he squeaked out.

"Shh… you don't have to speak if you don't want to. Just let me take care of you."

"Take… care… of me…?" he breathed, feeling a soft kiss teasing one of his nipples now. He moaned, arching into the tender sensation.

Leon watched hungrily as his lover writhed beneath him, his hand gently but firmly stroking Cloud's erection. "That's right. I'll take care of you…"

Cloud was fully aroused now. It hadn't taken long at all. "Leon… Leon, please…" he bucked his hips helplessly in an attempt to get more from his lover's hand. The touches abruptly stopped, and Cloud's eyes snapped open as he whined in protest.

"Hush, love…" Leon removed Cloud's clothes slowly, and his head slowly lowered to place an open-mouthed kiss on the tip of Cloud's arousal, making the older man moan and writhe. "Don't get impatient," Leon scolded as Cloud nearly gagged him with a strong buck.

"I can't… I… I'm so close…"

"That didn't take too long. But this was all very unfamiliar to you, so I understand," he moved up to capture Cloud's lips as a few firm strokes sent him over the edge.

Cloud panted for breath as he wound down slowly, listening to the words "I love you" whispered over and over as he was lulled to sleep.

* * *

**On a bit of a Cleon roll recently…**


	30. Interlude Chapter: Birthday Cake

**[Zack] Fair warning. Something happens in this chapter that may not be to your liking... or your stomach's for that matter. You've been warned, though it is supposed to be funny!**

* * *

"Tic-Tac-Toe! I just sunk your Battleship! Do not pass GO, do not collect two hundred dollars!" Sora squealed.

"Wait, we get money?" Demyx exclaimed with surprise.

"You don't, because you can't pass GO!"

Leon rolled his eyes. "The two of you aren't playing ANY of those games!"

"Honey! I'm back!" Cloud called. "Help me bring in the groceries."

Eager to have a distraction from the two idiots in his living room, Leon walked to the front door, receiving a small kiss from his lover. "Hey, you."

"Hi, honey. I missed you."

Leon looked through the groceries, furrowing his brow. "Cloud. You didn't get any milk."

A lusty voice spoke in his ear. "I have plenty…"

"Look, I can't have my cereal with the kind of milk you're suggesting, let alone bake a cake… It'd be too bitter…" he thought for a minute. "Wait. Wait, I think I'm getting an idea… Bear with me. Yup. I've got it. I know the perfect way to get Sora off sugar! Honey, I need you."

* * *

_**"…AAAAHHHHH! …a-aahh… ah… aah… haah…"**_

* * *

"CAAAAAKE!" Sora bolted into the kitchen, eagerly shoveling down the sweet.

Leon grinned. "That's right… Eat the cake…" he chuckled to himself. Cloud stood behind him, perfectly silent, eyes glazed over. Leon had truly milked him dry.

"Yuck!" Sora scrunched up his nose in disgust. "It tastes gross!"

Roxas tugged on Leon's sleeve. "Can I have some cake too?"

"Uh… no! It's special cake, not for kids."

"But Sora's eating it…"

"He's not my kid… so therefore… he's not a kid."

"Oh… Okay."

Axel walked in. "I'm not a kid, can I have some?"

'_Crap!'_ Leon thought quickly. "You don't like this flavor."

"Try me."

"Chocolate…"

"Mmm!"

"Coconut…"

"Mmmm!"

"Banana."

"Bleck."

"CAAAAAAAAAAKEEE!"

"Oh, shit! Demyx no—" Leon was barreled over by the dirty blond. _'Crap, I'm screwed!'_

"This is delicious!"

Leon watched, mouth agape, as Demyx downed the entire cake in a mere three bites.

* * *

It wasn't until late at night that Cloud's sperm count had sufficiently replenished in the fogged over look in his eyes began to fade. "Leon…?" his voice was shaky and weary. "Was… was that… rape?" he asked.

"I dunno, did it feel good?"

"I don't… I don't know. I don't remember…"

"Then it wasn't rape."

"Oh."

There was a brief silence before Cloud spoke again.

"What exactly happened?"

"I milked you— uhp…"

"What?"

Leon sighed. "I can't lie to you. I basically milked you… and made a cake… and fed it to Sora."

Cloud just looked at him with wide eyes. "...uh…"

"I thought it would get him off sweets. But then Demyx came in and actually _liked_ it…"

Cloud burst into giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"If he likes it so much, maybe he should just get it from the source?"

"Don't even joke about that. He may be twenty-three, but he has the mind of a four-year-old," Leon growled.

"Or maybe that's just your way of saying you're… jealous?"

"O-of course not! I mean… y-you're mine. No one else can have you."

"Are you saying you love me?"

"Yeah."

Cloud pecked his lips softly. "You're sweet."

* * *

**KAKEEEE. Review or you won't get any more chappies! IT WILL END HERE, I SWEAR! REVIEW OR ELSE! THE NEXT CHAPTER HAS AKUROKU GOODNESS BUT I WON"T POST UNLESS I GET 6 NEW REVIEWS!**


	31. Twilight Town

_**As promised! Here is the next chapter!**_

**Many many different POVs here. You'll see what I mean.**

* * *

Dear Journal,

I can't believe they convinced me to actually start writing in this thing. Diaries are for girls! But I got some kisses out of it, so it wasn't all a waste… Mickey gave this to me, telling me to write down my thoughts and feelings. He said it would keep me mentally stable or some nonsense like that. Leon really hasn't treated me the same since I told him about Sephiroth… Maybe it was a bad idea to say anything? I need to find someone to talk to about these things. Maybe I should ask Tifa…

Regardless, Sora named this mouse as our new manager, so Kingdom Hearts is now property of King Mickey. As if this band wasn't weird enough as it is.

Which somehow reminds me that I forgot to tell Leon I love him today. He's sleeping now, so I'll just have to say it twice in the morning.

-Cloud.

* * *

"_I love you, Axel. I love you…"_

"_Whoa, sorry, Roxas. We're just pals, remember?"_

"_But I want to be more! I want… I want _us_ to be so much more!"_

"_Unfortunately, Roxas… I'm already in love with someone. Sorry, but you and I are pals, nothing more."_

"_Axel, no… Don't go…"_

"_Later."_

"_Axel!"_

* * *

"WAIT!" Roxas shot up in bed with a cry.

"Roxas? Roxas, what's wrong? Hey… Don't cry… It's okay…" Axel reached out to pet his hair, but Roxas shied away.

"P-please don't touch me."

Axel frowned. "Did you have a bad dream? Want to talk about it?"

"No… I'd rather not."

"Well… goodnight, then… We leave first thing in the morning."

'_What if that really does happen? What if I try to tell him how I feel and he just shoots me down? Would I be able to handle that? Would I be able to handle the heartbreak…? I don't even know anymore…'_

* * *

Dear Journal,

Tomorrow we will be leaving the comfort of Leon's home and venturing off to King Mickey's estate for a week long stay. He says that the manor will do good for our psychological health. Seriously, when that mouse isn't talking about hearts, he's using big words and calling us mental! I'm not crazy. At least I don't think I'm crazy. I have to remember to ask Leon in the morning…

I talked to Tifa about what was going on with Leon, but she wasn't much help. First, she told me to talk it out with him, isn't that insane? Everyone knows that Leon doesn't like to talk, especially not about his feelings. Then she told me to go see a marriage counselor or something. Thanks, Tifa, you're always so helpful.

Leon won't even respond when I say I love him… Do you think he's going to break up with me? If only you knew, you stupid stack of lined paper.

-Cloud.

* * *

"_Roxas… I've known you your entire life. I know you more than anyone else could… and I love you. I've never met anyone like you, you're so beautiful, so delicate… Like a little flower."_

"_Oh, Axel…" Roxas sighed dreamily. "I don't know what to say…"_

"_Say yes. Say you'll go out with me. Say anything, I just want to hear your voice…"_

"_There's only one thing I can say…"_

"_Say it, my Angel…"_

"_I'm sorry."_

* * *

'_Roxas… Why can't you see how much I need you? Can't you tell? You're my everything… I see you… you take my breath away…'_

"Nn…" Roxas gave off a quiet moan in his sleep, moving closer to Axel.

'_You're so beautiful… I love you so much it hurts…'_

* * *

_**TWILIGHT TOWN STATION**_

* * *

"Yay! I love riding on the train!" Sora squealed, running down the steps to the subway station.

"I hate bringing him here," Leon grumbled. Cloud offered a sympathetic smile, reaching to take Leon's hand in his own. To his delight, Leon did not pull away, merely glanced at him before turning his attention back towards the energetic boy running around like an idiot. "Sora, get away from the trains! You're gonna get hurt, and I don't want to have to explain it to Mickey when we don't have a guitarist anymore!"

Roxas clung to Axel's arm, nervously following him down the steps. He never been on a train before, and a loud hustle and bustle of station was frightening to the small blond.

Axel vaguely remembered going on the subway with his mother once when he was little, but the noisy atmosphere was slightly intimidating nonetheless. Zexion and Naminé walked side-by-side, Demyx closely following the shorter man while Donald and Goofy were holding up their own conversation. Marluxia was loudly talking to himself, though that was normal at this point. Marluxia always thought that he was the center of attention.

They all knew that as soon as they got on the train something big would happen…

…if only they knew what.

* * *

**Here comes the plot!**!


	32. Disney Castle

**OOoooooOOOOoooooOOO**

* * *

"Axel, thank God you're here…" Cloud looked exasperated.

"What's wrong?

"Roxas, he… he's sick…"

"What?" Axel rushed to his friend's bedside. Roxas was pale as paper, dark circles under his eyes as he coughed weakly. "Roxas? Roxas, are you alright?"

Roxas nodded slowly, eyes opening partway as a small smile graced his lips. "Axel… I missed you… when you were gone…" the boy coughed harshly, giving off a soft groan of discomfort.

Axel pet his hair, trying not to comment on his high fever. "Shh… I missed you too, okay?"

The others left the room and Roxas reached up with a clammy hand to touch Axel face. "Thank you," he smiled. "I love you, Axel. You're my best friend."

The redhead's heart ached. "Yeah. I… I love you too, baby—er… _buddy_…"

"Would you stay with me tonight? I was very lonely when you were gone. The Castle just felt so empty without you."

"Sure thing. I'm here for you, Roxas."

He smiled softly. "Thanks. You're so sweet…"

"Get some rest, kid. You'll need it."

* * *

_**-"You think he would just admit how he feels to the entire world?-**_

* * *

Axel sat up and snuck past Roxas. "I need to clear my head."

He wandered the halls of the mansion aimlessly.

"Wow… it's no wonder they call it a Castle, this place is huge… Seems strange for a mouse to own all this, though… and where did 'Disney' come from?"

"Walt Disney, he was really close to Mickey. He left them all of this when he died," a female mouse walked into view. "Minnie is my name."

"I'm Axel."

"You're aching in your heart. Lovesick?"

"Something like that. I'm not really sure how they feel about me in return, that's all."

"Sometimes it's alright to make the first move. Just be honest to yourself, and honest to them."

"One day I might tell him how I feel."

"Just remember that if you wait too long, his heart will doubt your sincerity and ability to be honest. He'll feel like he's been lied to all this time. Holding back how you feel can end up hurting the one you want to protect."

"Yeah. I guess."

"Just remember my words. Axel, if you truly love them, you'll keep them close to your heart."

* * *

**Review! No more until there are 88 reviews!**


	33. Bonus Chapter 4: Leon's Nightmare

**A quick RP tidbit…**

* * *

"Leon, you can't leave Sora with Marluxia forever!"

"Sure I can."

"We have to go pick him up! You can't morally leave him there."

"Yeah, but it'd be the smart thing to do."

"Leon, turn around and go get him!"

"Give me three good reasons I should."

"One, he's your kid—"

"Not my kid."

"Two, he's probably broken something already."

"Point made."

"Finally, Three, if you don't, no sex for you tonight!"

"That's YOUR problem. You're the only one getting punished with that one."

After a moment of silence, Cloud spoke again.

"I'll tell everyone we know that your middle name is Jennifer."

The tires screeched as Leon abruptly turned around and headed off to Marluxia's house.

* * *

**That night…**

**

* * *

**

FLASH!

"I'm in the past… is that Cloud? On a leash?"

He walked up to Tidus and pointed at the young Cloud.

"Do the world a favor and get that thing fixed."

**FLASH!**

Leon's home is destroyed, and Traverse Town is a complete mess.

"Because Cloud wasn't sex-crazed… we never met…" he whispered with disdain, noticing a Soup Kitchen across the street and walking in. Cloud's smiling and working behind the counter, serving food to a group of homeless people. Leon ran over to him.

"Cloud! Dear god, I missed you… Please come back."

Confused, Cloud tips his head. "Who are you? Wait, didn't you go to my high school?"

"Yes! I'm Leon. Squall Leonhart?"

"What do you mean you missed me? Come back where?"

"Cloud, don't you remember me? We're lovers!"

Cloud laughed.

"Lovers? That's just ridiculous. I'm straight. You remember Aeris from high school, right? She's my fiancée."

"What? No! She can't have you, you're mine!"

"Listen, Leo—"

"Leon."

"Right. Leon, I think you may have sustained a head injury at some point. You're clearly delusional."

"He's drunk, that's what he is," Axel walked over, his clothes nothing more than rags.

"Axel? What happened to you?"

"Many things. Do I know you? Don't think so. Cloud, can I have some more chicken?"

Cloud smiled. "Of course. Any luck on your job hunt, Axel?"

"Nah. But one of these days, me and Roxas are gonna live in a big house together."

Leon glanced from Axel to Cloud and back. "Roxas? Where's Roxas?"

Cloud frowned. "You're still not over him? Axel, Roxas left three years ago, and he has no intention of coming back to you… he made that very clear when he left for the Keyblade."

"I'm not giving up hope. Roxas will always be a part of my dreams. He's always welcome there."

'_I have to see just how bad life is for Axel right now. I'll follow him.'_

Axel stopped in front of a music store and watches Roxas singing on TV. Axel sighed. "One day, Roxas… One day we'll be together again, you still love me just as much as I love you…"

"Axel…"

'_My world is in ruins… I need Cloud… Cloud, come back… Cloud!'_

* * *

"Cloud!" Leon jolted awake with a cry, gasping and looking from side to side to take in his surroundings.

'_I'm back in our bedroom… wait… where's Cloud?'_

He ran down the stairs and saw Cloud wrapped up in a blanket on the couch. "Cloud…" he breathed.

"Oh? Honey, what are you doing up so late?" the blond looked up from his newspaper and steaming mug. "I was a bit restless, so I made some tea."

Leon smiled at him tenderly. "You're so beautiful…"

"Are you feeling alright, honey?"

"Yes, just… I went back to the past and got you fixed and then when I came back my house was in shambles and you were going to marry Aerith and Axel was a hobo and Roxas was Justin Bieber and you said you were straight and that whole thing might have been a dream, it's still really fuzzy, but… just…"

"Just?"

"Never change. You're perfect the way you are."

Leon hugged him tightly and Cloud blinked. "Okay…?"

The brunette brushed aside some hair from Cloud's face and simply smiled at him.

"Something you want?"

"You. I want you. Right now."

Cloud's eyes half-lidded as he whispered haughtily in Leon's ear. "Don't have to ask me twice… _Jennifer_."

"I missed you so much…"

* * *

"Oh, Leon, YES!"

Leon lowered his head and kissed Cloud softly, pulling back to look into blue eyes. "I love you."

"I love you… inside me."

"You know what? I'll take what I can get," the brunette kissed him lovingly before throwing Cloud onto the bed and pouncing.

* * *

**End.**


	34. Valentine's Day Special!

**A bit of romance to spice up your Valentine's Day.**

* * *

"I'm home!" he called as he opened the door, walking into the house and glancing around the front hall. "Hmm… No one here to greet me? That's new. Ever since he moved in here he's been right here when I open the—"

"Leon!"

"Axel?" Leon raised an eyebrow. "Why do you look so… panicky?"

"I _kinda_ pissed Roxas off…"

"Define 'kinda'."

"I **really** pissed Roxas off."

"Is he in castrating mode?"

"Hells yeah…"

"WHAT THE HELL AXEL? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" the usually meek, shy voice echoed furiously down the stairwell.

"Leon, PLEASE! Save me!"

"Before you start groveling, where's Cloud?"

Axel paused, blinking. "Your room, I think…"

"Thanks," he grumbled under his breath, pushing past Axel to walk upstairs.

"Leon!" Axel ran after him, only to come face-to-face with his enraged blonde. "Um… I love you?"

"Axel…" he sighed softly, eyes half-lidding as he entwined his fingers in Axel's long red hair. Axel's fears were swept away as he moved forward in an attempt to claim the blonde's lips in a kiss, only to have his head jerked back by his hair and meeting fuming blue orbs. "You EVER say ANYTHING like that again, and you will never have feeling in your nether-regions for as long as you live. Got it?" he hissed.

"Y-yeah… you got it, Rox…"

"Good," Roxas released him and walked down the stairs, leaving Axel dazed and very turned on.

'_God, Roxas is sexy when he's pissed…'_

* * *

"Cloud?" Leon opened the door to their room, spotting his lover standing and gazing out the window. "What's the matter? You weren't there to greet me when I came home."

"Oh? I guess I didn't notice the time…" he whispered. "Welcome home."

"Yeah… Cloud, are you feeling alright?" he wrapped his arms around Cloud's middle, hugging him gently and kissing his cheek.

Cloud took Leon's hands and led him to the foot of the bed before gently pushing him back, lowering Leon onto their bed and climbing on top of him.

"Clou—"

A finger was pressed to his lips softly. "Don't speak, m'kay?" a sparkle of amusement lit up cool blue eyes.

He opened his mouth to comment, but the moment he did, lips touched his own softly.

"Shh… no talking, Leon… You'll ruin it…"

Leon looked up at the glowing eyes above his. They were purely beautiful. They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity, just staring into each others' eyes. Leon felt his heart well up with a certain pride. Cloud's eyes were beautiful… and they were his. Cloud had given his heart to Leon, and Leon could see that incredible heart through the two Mako-enhanced windows of blue and green.

They lie that way, Cloud hovering over Leon while just gazing deep into each others' soul, and loving the person they saw inside. The only sound was their soft breath and a quiet creak of the bed when Cloud would lean down to kiss his lover's cheek or brush their noses together sensually.

After awhile, Cloud began unbuttoning Leon's uniform, unhooking chains and unfastening clasps, his gaze never breaking away from his lover's until his hand slipped beneath Leon's waistband and a shaky gasp broke free from Leon's throat. Cloud's cool hand against his suddenly scalding member was an intoxicating sensation…

…it drove Leon _wild_.

"Nng… C-cloud…" he mumbled brokenly, his moan muffled against Cloud's hot mouth over his.

Cloud smiled against his lips as he began to firmly stroke Leon's swelling flesh. "What did I say about talking, Leon?" he hummed.

Leon felt his self-control evaporate as coherency left him. "God, Cloud… shut the hell up yourself…" he growled, ravishing Cloud's mouth with his tongue and coaxing a moan from Cloud's pale throat before deciding to attack there instead.

"Ah! Oh, Leon, yes!" he cried out in pleasure at the sucking and biting upon his neck. "Yes… ah… Leon…" his voice echoed slightly against their bedroom walls as his strokes wavered, though Leon admittedly found the noises Cloud made to be infinitely more erotic than being given a hand job.

"I love you…" he purred, pausing his attack to kiss Cloud's mouth sweetly, noting the trail of drool running sloppily down his lover's face. He smirked, wiping it away with the corner of their bedsheets. "Cloud, take off your clothes," Leon demanded in a husky purr, watching hungrily as Cloud complied and began peeling off layers and layers of fabric to reveal unblemished, pearl-white skin that always left Leon breathless at its beauty.

When Cloud was topless, Leon stopped him, flipping their positions and moving to attack a perky pink nipple with his tongue. Cloud gasped, arching into the touches and moaning as Leon's arm snaked around his back to hold him up before his attention switched to the other one. Leon bit down on the bud, listening as Cloud let out a string of pained swears before licking it soothingly.

"Sorry, love…" he mumbled, moving to kiss Cloud's lips gingerly in apology. Cloud's eyes slipped shut as Leon continued to ravish Cloud's willing body.

After a moment, however, Cloud suddenly started fighting. "Mm… L-leon… Leon… stop… Wait…"

Leon complied to his lover's wish. "What's wrong?"

"Let me… let me…" he gasped for air, trying to make his desire known before sitting up and setting Leon's arousal free from his pants. "I want… to…" his eyes closed halfway as he swooped down and licked up and down Leon's shaft like a lollipop. "Leon…"

"C-cloud… you don't have to do that…" he didn't want Cloud to give him a blowjob. He just wanted _Cloud_. Leon pulled the blonde up to meet his lips, his other hand stroking Cloud's clothed erection and relishing in the needy moans Cloud released into his mouth.

Hurriedly, Leon removed his own pants and underwear, unable to handle not being inside the blonde for much longer.

The last of his SeeD uniform discarded, Leon turned to handle Cloud's clothes. "I need these…" he tugged at the waistband of Cloud's jeans, "off…"

Cloud complied, and soon Leon had entered him fully with a deep moan. Cloud rocked back into each of his thrusts, that beautiful backside squeezing around the hot flesh. He moaned deep in his throat as Leon thrusted hard into his body, the friction shooting pleasurable vibrations through Leon's member and making him tumble over the edge with a low, possessive growl, releasing into Cloud as if the man's body were his personal territory.

The blonde cried out in pleasure as he was filled with Leon's seed, his eyes rolling back as he released into Leon's rapidly stroking hand.

Leon's hand moved up his chest to pull Cloud into a warm embrace as the blonde slumped forward, exhausted.

"You're so beautiful…" he whispered, lips trailing gentle kisses along Cloud's shoulder. "Cloud…"

"Leon…" he sighed softly, cooing soft 'I love you's in his lover's ear as he was laid down onto the bed where he silently let his eyes slide shut.

Eyes gazing at the rise and fall of his lover's sides, Leon silently listened to Cloud breathe, hearing the soft gasps for air as he returned to Earth from being launched into Heaven. As his breathing calmed, Leon moved to pull Cloud into an embrace, lips planting a gentle kiss below his ear while stroking the strong chest of his lover with one hand and petting his hair with the other.

Cloud sighed in appreciation of the affection, leaning slightly into the fingers that played with his blond spikes. His eyes slipped open and he turned his head slightly to catch Leon's adoring gaze out of the corner of his eye. "I love you, Leon."

"I love you too, Cloud. I love you so much…"

"Don't get so mushy. You're supposed to be my big, tough man!" Cloud teasingly scolded. Leon chuckled and kissed Cloud's cheek.

"Can't help it. You're too pretty."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just call me pretty."

"I love you," the brunette whispered. He heard Cloud take in a breath to reply, but stopped him. "No. Just… breathe."

Confused, Cloud complied, focusing on his slow, steady breathing before noticing Leon was matching his breaths. He smiled to himself, closing his eyes and resting his head against the pillow more comfortably. Warmth welled up in his chest. He loved the feeling of being synchronized with Leon. It was such a sensual feeling, just lying there and breathing together.

And Cloud drifted off into the most peaceful slumber he had ever experienced.

* * *

**!Reviews plz!**


End file.
